A los 16 Historia de los Merodeadores
by SabrinaEvans
Summary: Ya está puesto el capitulo 11 POR FIN!: ¿Qué pasó realmente entre James y Lily? ¿Que sucedió en las audiciones? ¿James y su nueva novia! ¿Sirius cansado de Agatha? ¿Lily desmayada! ¿Quien ama a quien? ¿Quien golpeó a James Potter? Dejen review pliss!
1. Parejas Disparejas

**By Sabrina**

**Holaaapp! soy Sabrina y...weno! aki les traigo mi fic! se llama "A los 16" y está basada en la época de los merodeadores de HP, en los papás de Harry y sus respectivos grupos de amigos, James Potter por lado de los Merodeadores en conjunto con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, y por lado de las chicas Lily con la Night Cats en conjunto con Ginger, Kari, Arabella y Kitty. En este fic se demuestra las rivalidades entre ambos grupos y como de a poco se van acercando y sintiendo cosas entre algunos personajes...tambien por ahi aparecen unas Slytherins que quieres conquistar a nuestros Merodeadores y un tal Quejicus Snape jajaja que quiere exar a pereder siempre los planes de estos chikos y chikas...weno ojalá les guste y dejen mensaje y reviews! pk asi lo sigo...pk ya tengo scrito hasta el capi 15 y lo voy a ir poniendo de a poco nn...grax bye!**

**P.D. Los primeros capitulos son de cuando comence a escribir...de a poco voy mejorando...ya voy escrito en el capitulo 15 y me doy cuenta que he mejorado...espero que ha medida que vaya poniendo los capitulos ustedes se den cuenta de eso nn...grax...**

**PERSONAJES: **

* * *

**LAS NIGHT CATS:**

**¿Quienes son?  
Son las chicas mas populares de Gryffindor, son muy aventureras y al igual que los merodeadores pueden transformarse en Animagas. Ellas crearon el conocido "Diario rosa" en el cual se encuentran datos muy importantes como fechas, pasadisos del castillo y lo mas importante "como destruir a los merodeadores lavandonse las manos"...son muy unidas y son eternas rivales de los merodeadores.**

**

* * *

**

**Lily **

Nombre: Lilliane Evans

**Edad: 36 (si no estubiera muerta ;;) en los fics 16 **

**Apodos: Lily**

**Forma animaga: En un maravilloso Fenix que en su estomago tiene un tatuale que dice Zorro en chino.**

**Color de pelo: Rojo oscuro**

**Color de ojos: verdes esmeraldas almendrados. **

Cumpleaños: 1 de Abril

**Casa: Gryffindor**

**Chica de pelo Rojo oscuro y llamativos ojos verdes esmeraldas.es una chica MUY estudiosa siendo haci la "sabelotodo" del grupo de gryffindor de su año. es algo mandona y tambien fanatica del futball..siempre pelea a muerte con James Potter sobre que deporte es mejor. por desgracia como suele decir ella es sagre sucia haci que es molestada por varias personas. es una muy buena amiga y tambien una chica muy positiva.Su forma animaga es un Gryffuni; el unico objetivo de esta felina es...humillar de cualquien modo y forma al merodeador mas molesto y engreido de la historia de Hogwarts...James Potter.**

* * *

**Virginia (Wingey)**

**Nombre: Virginia Weaspott**

**Edad: 36 ( TT no dire que sucedera con ella) pero en los fics 16 años**

**Apodos: Wingey -Ginger**

**Forma animaga: Esta chica es una persona "metamorfica" o sea significa que se puede transformar en lo que quiera dependiendo de la circuntancia..ademas estas personas pueden cambiar su color de cabello, uñas,ojos,etc.. (mirar la fotografia) su forma mas comun es un pequeño tigre blanco con grandes ojos de color morados.(tiene un tauaje en la parte de arriba de la espalda que dice gato en chino)**

**Color de pelo: Rojo fuego y brillante... **

**Color de ojos: Morados brillantesy grandes... **

Cumpleaños: 22 de Julio

**Casa:Gryffindor**

**Chica de contectura delgada, cabellos rojo fuego..esta chica suele tener un caracter MUY cambiante ya que en un momento puede dar una de sus mejores sonrisas para luego dar paso a una cara llena de ira y furia. es una muy buena amiga y gran compañera de aventuras. al igual que su amiga Lily ella tambien es una sangre sucia ya que sus padres no son magos pero su hermana si...esta odia a su hermana por que siempre le han tenido un poco mas de cariño a esta que a ella. odia y envidia a Sirius Black quien ha sido su eterno rival en todo. su mayor enemiga es Lienne y todo el grupito de Slyterins. Ginger (como le dicen) es una chica muy distraida lo que hace que nunca sepa cuando los merodeadores planean algo.Esta chica es muy impuntual y a la vez cuasta mucho que se despiesrte...al principio de la historia se ve a una Ginger muy enamorada de un chico 5 años mas grande que ella por lo cual esta muy sentimental ytriste por nom ser correspondida..pero pronto se dara cuenta que su corazon siempre pertenecio a ese ser que tan odio..Sirius Black.**

* * *

**Giovanna (Kitty)  
**

Nombre: Giovanna Moonseal

**Edad: 36 pero en los fics 16 **

**Apodos: Kitty-Gioo**

**Forma animaga: una panteraBlanca de ojos plata (tambien tiene un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su espalda que dice dragon en chino)**

**Color de pelo:Castaño claro**

**Color de ojos: Castaños claros medios almendrados **

Cumpleaños: 12 de Julio

**Casa: Gryffindor**

**Esta gatita tan simpatica y tierna es una de las felinas mas alegres y admirables. Tiene el pelo corto y de color cafe..sus ojos son almendrados al igual que los de Remus ...suele ser un poco indecisa pero tambien muy convencida. su mejor amiga es Ginger la cual conoce desde que nacio. ella es una chica de Sangre pura. Ella desde que entro a el callejo diagon se enamoro de Remus..aun que luego se enamora de otro joven Slitherin que cambiara la vida de ella de las Night Cats...Siempre esta muy preocupada de sus amigas y suele ser muy buena planeando las bromas mas malvadas y duras para los merodeadores ..**

* * *

**Arabella (Belle) **

Nombre: Arabella Figg

**Edad:36 en los fics 16 años**

**Apodos: Belle o Bella**

**Forma animaga: un cuervo negro azabache que se confunde con la fria noche... **

Color de Pelo: Negro

**Color de ojos: grices **

Cumpleaños: 28 de Octubre

**Casa: Ravenclaw (aun que pasa la mayor parte en Gryffindor)**

**Chica de largo y espeso pelo negro y de llamativos ojos grisaceos. tiene un caracter muy extravagante. Ella es fanatica de la fotografia Muggle y magica por lo cual siempre lleva colgando de su cuello una camara fotografica en la cual simpre fotografia las maldades que le hacen a sus enemigos...ella es la mejor amiga de Remus el cual conoce desde hace muchisimo...es una chica estudiosa y fanatica de la moda magica por lo cual siempre que puede se compra una tenida nueva de capas.Su padre tiene buena situacion economica por lo cual puede darse muchos lujos pero claro sin pasarse del limite ..Al principio de la historia no es muy querida por las felinas ya que ella es muy diferente a ellas..pero luego con el tiempo descubren que esta chica puede llegar a ser la mejor amiga y claro tambien la mejor complice de las maldades mas macabras y despiandadas O. Arabella es hija de la vieja señora Arabella Figg que vive cerca de Harry con su esposo (no rdo como se llama xD)y sacó la magia que su madre squib no tiene.**

* * *

**Karinha(Kari) **

**Nombre: Kari Ling Merlin Dumbledore**

**Edad:36 en los fics 16 años**

**Apodos: Kari, Galletomana, Choco-girl, enana xD**

**Forma animaga:En un****Dragon muy poderoso**

**Color de Pelo: el ke se le ocurra pero gralmente corto y verde chillon (gracias a unas franformaciones o pociones)**

**Color de ojos: ****azules claros y muy grandes **

Cumpleaños: 21 de Abril

**Casa: Gryffindor al igual que su abuelito Albus Dumblendore**

**Kari es de decendencia totalmente magica y pura (aunque ella lo deteste) es fanatica del quiddich y lo uniko ke amam mas ke al quiddich es comer chocolate y jugar nintendo, tiene 2 hermanas vivas (Mei y Kate) ambas rubias, Kari detesta a sus padres, fuma en grandes cantidades xD y es muy buena amiga, su mayor defecto es su sonrisa inpermeable, siempre la veras sonriente nn...Suele tener un gran sentido del humor y es bastante dura con los marauders y las bromas hacia ellos... esta enamorada de Remus y cuando el esta serca suele ser un poco distraida (se cae o pasa algunas verguenzas) ella es nieta del gran Dumblendore aun que suele intentar ignorarlo**

* * *

**MERODEADORES:**

**¿Quienes son?  
Son los chicos mas atractivos de Hogwarts y tambien los mas populares, ellos crearon el mapa del merodeador el cual ah servido a bastantes generacion llegando hasta ahora a Harry Potter (el hijo de uno de los merodeadores) estos chicos son muy traviesos y tambien entre sus actitudes magicas se encuntra el de ser animagos claro eso si "sin autorizacion del ministerio" ... Son 4 merodeadores en total (pero uno es una rata traicionera no cuenta ¬¬)...**

**James Potter.(Prongs)**

**Nombre:James Potter**

**Edad: Tendria 36 (si colagusano no los hubiera traicionado) pero en los fic 16.**

**Apodos: Cornamenta o Prongs**

**Forma Animaga: Un gran y hermoso Ciervo**

**Color de pelo: Negro azabache**

**Color de ojos:Almendrados**

**Casa: Gryffindor**

**Exelente Jugador de Quidditch, este chico de anteojos es uno de los merodeadores mas populares de entre las chicas. es el buscador de su casa y al parecer es muy bueno...tiene el pelo negro azabache y los ojos de un lindo color almendrado.al principio de la historia esta locamente enamorado dela hermana de su mejor amigo Sirius... pero en 5º grado se enamoro de una de las Night Cats. Lily Evans. sus mejores y mas cercanos amigos son Sirius y Remus ya que Peter nunca fue tan cercano como los otros dos.Es un chico un poco distraido pero siempre pensando en quidditch se olvida de muchas cosas...claro siempre teniendo en mente a una escurridisa Lily.**

* * *

**Sirius Black.(Padfood)**

Nombre: Sirius Orion Black . (Bonito nombre ¡o no? ¬¬)

Edad: 36 (Si ne el libro 5º nu hubiera muerto ;;) en los fics 16.

Apodos:Canuto o Padfood

Forma animaga: Un magestuoso y hermoso perro negro.

Color de pelo: Negro azabache

Color de ojos: Celestes

Casa: Gryffindor

**El merodeador mas atractivo y mas popular, se destaca por estar conquistando chicas y ser un exelente animago...tiene largo cabello negro azabache y grande ojos celestes...Su madre murio cuando este nacio quedando al cuidado de su padre y su hermana Serenity (a la cual odia) . al principio de la historia es un chico duro y se podria decir que sin corazon ya que no suele confiar mucho en la gente exepto de su mejor amigo James..despues de un tiempo descumbre que tambien tiene mas confianza en otros amigos como Remus, y claro sin contar que a pesar de todo se hace amigo de las Night Cats...enamorandose con el tiempo de su mayor enemiga de entre las Night Cats...Ginger,.**

* * *

**-Remus Lupin.(moony)**

Nombre:Remus J. Lupin

Edad: 36 (el unico que sigue vivito . de los 3 amigos) 16 en los fics.

Apodos: Lunatico o Moony

Forma animaga: el en verdad no es un animago mas bien un licantropo pero so lo contamos como animago es un lindo Lobito .

Color de pelo: Cafe con algunas mechitas blancas

Color de ojos: cafes

casa:Gryffindor

**Este chico de grandes ojos almendrados y un llamatido pelo castano/blanco, esconde un gran secreto..es un licantropo..es un chico muy timido y suele ser muy callado (exsepto cuando le hablan de Quidditch) ya que su horrible secreto lo ah hecho no ser confiado con nadie...mas adelante de la historia se ve a un Remus mucho mas suelto y mas confiado de sus dos amigos Sirius y James quienes con un poco de investigacion descubre el secreto de su amigos transformandose en animagos para acompañarlo durante esos dias en que hay Luna Llena.su mejor amiga es Arabella Figg quien sabe su secreto desde mucho tiempo ya que esta jovencita ah cido su vecina desde que los dos tienen memoria. Al principio de la historia este joven piensa que esta enamorado de su amiga pero con el tiempo se da cuenta que en verdad ama a una de las felinas mas excurridisas del grupo...Kari.**

* * *

**Peter Pettigrew.(Wormtail)**

**Nombre: Peter Pettigrew**

**Edad: 36 (traicionero) en los fics 16**

**Apodos: Colagusano o Wortmail**

**Forma animaga: Una rata gorda y fea y ademas le falta un dedo (preguntenle a el porque le falta UN dedo ¬¬)**

**color de pelo:cafe**

**color de ojos:cafes**

**casa: Gryffindor**

**Se puede hablar muy poco de este personaje ya que como sabemos (para los que han leido el 3º libro de Hp) es una verdadera rata traicionera ¬¬..traiciono a los Potter cuando mas necesitaban su apoyo. Este chico es bajito de contectura regordeta y tiene pequeños ojos de color cafe. Al parecer nunca fue tan cercano al grupo de los merodeadores ya que solo se junto con ellos porque eran los mas populares y por miedo a quedarse solo.**

* * *

**P.D. QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS...LAS NIGHT CATS (EXCEPTO LILY) SON INVENSION DE MI AMIGA HARU ...Y LOS MERODEADORES...YA SABEMOS QUE DE J.K ROWLING **

**ATTE: SABRINA**

* * *

**A LOS 16**

**CAPITULO I: Parejas Disparejas**

****

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y en el Gran Comedor se escuchaban solo 2 voces, las cuales gritaban y discutían como casi siempre, mientras el resto de los asistentes miraban con atención la pelea como si estuvieran admirando un partido de quidditch.

Han roto el record! – Decía Kari

Si, hasta ayer la primera pelea de día la vayan tenido a las 9:30, y son apenas las nueve.

Mientras Kari y Kitty se susurraban al oído cosas sobre la pelea, a unos 3 metros de distancia se hallaban los protagonistas del desencuentro.

Admítelo Potter! Tu fuiste el que puso las uñas de rata en mi leche! – Gritaba una enojada Lily

Te he dicho que yo no he sido Evans! – Gritó el chico de pelo desordenado y hermosos ojos marrones.

Si, tu lo haz hecho y solo porque ayer los he castigado a tu amiguito Black y a ti y los he acusado con la Profesora McGonagall porque le transformaron en un renacuajo y luego escondido su rata a Timmy, ese chico de tercer año – expresó indignada la chica de bellos ojos verdes y hermoso pelo rojizo.

No! No lo hice eso tampoco y…ya déjame tranquilo

Pero asúmelo Potter!

No puedo asumir algo que no he hecho Evans!

Sabes? – dijo Lily cada vez más molesta – Púdrete!

No le hables así a James, Evans – Gritó Sirius, interfiriendo en la pelea.

A ti nadie te invitó a la conversación Black – le gritó Lily – Aunque no me extrañaría que tú también estuvieras metido en esta desagradable broma que le hicieron a mí y a mi leche.

Sí – intervino Ginger, amiga de Lily – y no le grites así a mi amiga Black! – metiéndose también de lleno en la pelea.

Y a ti tampoco nadie te ha invitado a este baile Calabaza (Sirius le decía calabaza a Ginger porque era aún mas pelirroja que Lily, su pelo era casi naranja)– gritó Sirius

Calabaza tu abuela, engreído! – dijo ofendida Ginger

Ya basta! – intervino Remus

Haciendo el silencio mas rotundo en el Gran Comedor

Está bien, luego hablamos Potter – dijo Lily – y me darás una buena explicación.

Ni es tus sueños Evans, no te voy a dar explicación de algo que no he… - empezó James nuevamente.

Dije que basta! – gritó ahora mas autoritario Remus – y vamos a clases

Esta bien – dijeron Lily, James, Sirius y Ginger al unísono, fulminándose con la mirada.

Luego de unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad y los alumnos se empezaron a dirigir a sus respectivas clases.

Lily y es resto de las Night Cats (excepto Arabella, o Bella como le decían, que se había ido a su clase de transformaciones entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ya que ella era la única Night Cat de otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor y tampoco se había metido en la discusión) salieron de Gran Salón y se dirigieron hacia el Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (desde ahora le pondré DCAO para que sea mas corto). Atrás sin saberlo venían los Merodeadores.

Uyyy! Ese Potter…engreído, estupido, aprovechador, ya va a ver…me las pagará – decía mientras caminaba una aún enojada Lily

No te preocupes amiga! No las pagaran, nadie me grita! Y menos ese engreído de Black – dijo Ginger levantando la mano como si estuviera jurando o dando un discurso.

Ya tranquilas chicas, son los merotontos, que se les va a hacer – dijo la peliverde Kari mientras se comía un panecillo que había traído del desayuno.

Y tu no dices nada Kitty? – preguntó Lily

No, estoy concentrada en otra cosa – dijo mirando casi hipnotizada a un grupo de chicos de Slytherin que estaban a la entrada del Aula de DCAO.

Jajaja ya vemos en que estas – dijo Ginger

Todas rieron. Mientras…un poco mas atrás…

Te dije que no le pusieras uñas de verdad Peter! Y menos de Rata! – dijo James un tanto molesto – la cosa es que fueran uñas de sabores de Grageas de esas que venden en Honeydukes o en Zonko para que pagara por lo de ayer y le dieran asco, pero luego se diera cuenta que tenían sabor!

Lo siento James! – pedía perdón un arrepentido y avergonzado Peter

Pero Colagusano! James te repitió el plan 7 veces! – le dijo un poco harto Sirius.

Creo que el error fue nuestro Canuto, se lo dijimos mientras comía – dijo resignado Remus.

Tienes razón Lunático, bueno entremos a clases que se nos hace tarde y el profesor Springley allá viene – dijo James

Entraron al Aula y se sentaron detrás de las Night Cats (Lily, Ginger, Kari y Kitty), estas al darse cuenta se miraron resignadas.

Todos conversaban hasta que Mark, un Slytherin anunció que venia Springley. El profesor entró al Aula con algunos materiales entre las manos, los cuales eran pocos y se suponía que eran para la clase.

Buenos días clase – dijo el profesor

Buenos días profesor – dijeron los Gryffindors y Slytherins en conjunto.

Hoy haremos un trabajo práctico en parejas – comenzó el profesor – tendrán calificación por responsabilidad, trabajo en equipo, desarrollo del trabajo, demostración en clase y puntualidad de entrega del trabajo. Muy bien – continuó el profesor – ahora los anotaré en este pergamino a ustedes y su pareja de trabajo. Y se entregará en dos semanas o quizás un poco mas ahí les avisaré.

Profesor. Sirius y yo trabajaremos juntos – dijo James haciéndose notar.

Y yo con Virginia Weaspott (Ginger) profesor – se lanzó rápidamente Lily

Y yo con Kari – dijo Kitty

Y yo con… - comenzó Remus

Basta! – alegó el profesor – las parejas las elegiré yo!

¿Qué! – gritaron todos indignados.

Profesor es no es justo – replicó Remus

Silencio Lupin! – dijo el profesor – Muy bien, siéntense…que empezaré con la selección, los iré llamando junto con el que les tocará y vendrán los dos a buscar los materiales.

El profesor comenzó con los Slytherins, algunos aún protestando por la decisión del profesor Springley. Luego de un rato solo le quedaba un Slytherin y tendría que dejarlo con un Gryffindor, aunque generalmente no le gustaba hacer esa mezcla ya que aunque no había grandes problemas entre ambas casas, algunos alumnos no se llevaban muy bien.

Próxima pareja… - empezó a decir el profesor – Snape y…

Jajaja, pobre estupido o estupida al que le toque con Quejicus, pobre imbécil! – dijo riendo a carcajadas Sirius.

Síiiii! Jajajjajaa- rieron James, Remus y el enano de Peter al unísono.

Profesor… - levanto la mano Lily, con cara de disposición y continuó – yo me ofrezco para se la pareja de Severus.

No necesito la compasión de una Sangre Sucia como tu Evans – dijo con cara de odio Snape quien estaba cerca de Lily.

¡No te metas con Evans, Snape, solo yo puedo molestarla! – dijo indignado James.

Cállate tu Potter… - comenzó Snape

Silencio! – dijo el profesor – Snape y Black vengan a buscar sus materiales.

Que? – dijeron Sirius y Severus al mismo tiempo

Sirius quedó helado, no lo podía creer, no, no, nooooo, no podía ser, había oído mal de seguro, no podía haber tenido tan mala suerte, no podía ser él ese "pobre estupido" ese "imbécil" del que hablaba hace un rato con sus amigos sobre el pobre que tendría que ser con Snape, Severus Snape! El chico más odiado entre los Merodeadores! y casi el colegio entero. Luego de un rato James lo remeció y Sirius reaccionó.

Sirius y Snape, a buscar sus materiales he dicho! – gritó el profesor

Ambos se acercaron de mala gana al escritorio de Springley y luego de que Sirius por su lado y Snape por el otro trataran a través de diferentes medios que los cambiaran de pareja, pero sin ninguna respuesta positiva se fueron cada uno a sus asientos.

Luego quedamos en que hacemos – dijo Sirius de mala gana

Snape no contestó y se dirigió a su puesto.

Luego el profesor continuó llamando:

Lupin y… - empezó nuevamente el profesor – la señorita Kari

Noooo! – dijeron lo dos implicados

Bueno por lo menos no estas tan mal nn y te conozco - dijo Lupin

Si, resignación, eres el mas normal entre tus amigos, eso tampoco está mal - dijo Kari

Ambos rieron…

Fueron a buscar sus materiales y luego se sentaron. Ambos felices porque aunque se suponía que eran rivales y se odiaban, ambos se gustaban, pero lo ocultaban muy bien.

El profesor continuó:

Kitty y…Chad! – dijo el profesor

Ambos se llevaban bien así que fueron a buscar los materiales y se sentaron tranquilos.

Pettigrew y… - siguió Springley – Virginia Weasspott (Ginger)

Que! – gritó Ginger – No puede ser – chilló nuevamente haciendo que toda la clase se fijara en ella.

No! – dijo también Colagusano – yo quería con ser con Remus

Pero yo estoy con Kari – dijo metiéndose Remus

Jajaja – rió Sirius – pobre de ti Calabaza (así se dirigía a Ginger) – dijo aún riendo y mirando pícaramente a Ginger – por si no lo sabes el pobre de Peter es uno de los peores en DCAO y siempre le pasa algo

Cierra la boca Black – dijo Ginger enojada

Pettigrew y Weasspott de dicho! – replicó al igual que hace un rato con Sirius y Snape, el profesor – a buscar los materiales!

Ambos resignados aunque aún enojados, Peter y Ginger se acercaron al igual que los demás anteriormente al escritorio del profesor donde recibieron sus materiales y luego se fueron a sentar.

Mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos:

Bueno por lo menos eres de Gryffindor – dijo Ginger

Sí, y tú también – dijo Peter imitando a Ginger ya que no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

Ok, luego vemos como le hacemos – dijo suspirando resignada Ginger

Si – dijo Peter dirigiéndose hacia su asiento

Mientras Ginger se acomodaba al lado de Lily, ésta se veía nerviosa y contando con los dedos a algunos alumnos. Kari que también se había percatado de aquel nerviosismo de Lily preguntó:

Lily¿Qué te sucede?

Na…na…nada – dijo Lily tartamudeando, aún contando a 4 alumnos.

¡Como que nada! – dijo Ginger metiéndose en la conversación – desde que llegué haz estado contándote a ti, a Molly, Arthur y a Potter… ¿Qué sucede?

Está bien, les diré – dijo resignada y aún nerviosa Lily – lo que pasa es que no me han llamado aún.

Bueno ya lo harán – dijo Kitty, quien recién aparecía en la conversación.

Claro, de seguro – siguió Lily – el problema es que los únicos que vamos quedando que no nos han llamado somos… Molly, Arthur, yo y…Potter – siguió casi en susurro.

Upssss… - dijeron las tres amigas de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo y se miraron con preocupación.

Bueno no te preocupes – le dijo Ginger – también te puede tocar con Arthur o Molly.

En ese momento, mientras seguían la conversación, el profesor comenzó a llamar a la siguiente pareja…

Muy bien, ahora… - comenzó nuevamente mirando la lista de alumnos – Potter y…

Siii, por fin me toca! – gritó heroico James

No estés tan triunfante querido amigo – intervino Sirius – mira quienes quedan – dijo apuntando a Lily que aún se veía nerviosa

Pero James no alcanzó a mirar porque es ese momento el profesor terminó la oración diciendo una frase que Lily nunca hubiera querido escuchar, una frase o una palabra mejor dicho que marcaría a dos personas durante varias clases a estar juntos, y durante varios días…

Potter y Lilianne Evans! – gritó el profesor

**CONTINUARÁ……**


	2. Sirius no deberias haber dicho eso

**

* * *

**

**Bueno! aki les traigo el nuevo capitulo! espero que les guste nn! y me dejen hartos reviews! y opiniones! sin mas que decir...aki está! y grax a las personas q dejaron reviews...grax x su apoyo!**

**Atte: Sabrina**

* * *

**A LOS 16**

**CAPITULO II: SIRIUS NO DEBERIAS HABER DICHO ESO...**

Potter y Lilianne Evans! – gritó el profesor

Nooo! – gritó aún mas fuerte que el profesor la chica de ojos verdes, mas fuerte aún que hace un rato Ginger, mas fuerte que Sirius, mas fuerte que todos! – Profesor no me haga esto!

Si! No nos haga esto! – repitió James intentando ocultar su sorpresa, picardía y un tanto de felicidad.

A ver, creo que no entienden – dijo ahora divertido el profesor al ver la cara de urgencia de Lily y la cara pícara de estar imaginando miles de cosas de James - ¿Porqué no pueden mis dos mejores alumnos trabajar juntos?

Porque no! – chilló Lily dirigiéndose al escritorio de Springley – Profesor, Potter y yo nos odiamos, el trabajo quedará nefasto, usted sabe como es Potter, bromista, engreído, etc.… en resumen nos odiamos!

Bueno…¿Qué se odian? – dijo ahora mas divertido el profesor – quizás tu lo odias Lily, pero él a ti…de eso no estoy seguro – continuó el profesor guiñándole un ojo a James, quien recién llegaba al escritorio.

No se preocupe profesor – dijo James haciendose el ofendido y moviendo las manos al mas puro estilo de las teleseries y mirando a Lily de reojo – trabajaré con otra persona, alguien que me estime…alguien que crea en mi…se que no soy digno de nada ni de nadie, pero algún día lo seré y estoy seguro que alguien mas querrá ser conmigo – seguía con su teatro.

No Potter, usted y Evans trabajaran juntos y el que se oponga se va a trabajar con Black y Snape.

Ufff – dijo Lily – está bien trabajaré con Potter, aunque será difícil, pero una sola broma y se termina esta "hermandad" ¿entendieron?

Sí – dijeron riendo ante la actitud de Lily; James y el profesor.

El profesor les entregó los materiales correspondientes y se fueron a sentar, en el camino Lily murmuraba para sí cosas como: porque a mi, no puede ser, es imposible, con Potter!. Y james quien desde hace un tiempo sentía algo por Lily, aunque ni el mismo sabia que, si cariño, alguna contraindicación de detestación u otra cosa que ni el mismo quería aceptar se decía cosas como: genial con Evans (en tono sarcástico), la come libros…bueno pensándolo bien no es tan malo, es inteligente, y…un poco bonita.

Lily – dijo James ya en su puesto

¿Qué quieres Potter? – dijo la chica de ojos verdes

¿Cómo le haremos?

No lo sé, eso lo veremos luego Potter, y antes que nada solucionaremos el problema de la mañana ¿entendido?

Pero Evans! Ya te he dicho que…

Silencio, hablaremos mas tarde después de la cena en la Sala Común.

Está bien.

Lily se sentía rara, se sentía desdichada, aunque viéndolo bien, no tanto, Potter era el mejor en DCAO y no tenían porque llegar a ser amigos para hacer este trabajo, mal que mal entre Potter y ella podrían hacer un buen trabajo que de seguro seria una excelente calificación, si es que James no hacia de payaso como siempre. Aunque antes de empezar cualquier estupido trabajo Lily tenia muy claro que deberían hablar James y ella sobre el incidente del desayuno para aclarar las cosas.

Salieron a los 20 minutos después, luego de las largas explicaciones del profesor Springley sobre el trabajo, el cual según él necesitaría unión total entre las parejas y muy buena organización. Lily y las demás se fueron rápidamente y los Merodeadores también.

¿Qué tal tu pareja Cornamenta? – dijo Sirius

Muy bien Canuto, la chica es un tanto testaruda, come libros, y vengativa, pero esta será una gran oportunidad para hacerles algunas bromas a las Night Cats porque a Lunático y a Colagusano también les toco con una de ellas, además que Evans es inteligente y eso ayuda, así que de la calificación no me preocupo porque juntos haremos un buen trabajo – dijo pícaramente el chico de anteojos y pelo revuelto – y nosotros de pasada una buena broma nn

Jajaja – empezó Remus - ¿Y tú pareja Canuto?

Siii, es tan apuesto, y simpático, popular, es con el tipo de gente que tu te juntas Sirius – dijo Peter en tono sarcástico.

Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosos, todos sabemos que Quejicus y yo nos odiamos – dijo Sirius ya harto – Aunque este trabajo servirá para hacerle pagar por "su existencia en este mundo" a Snape jajajaja – continuó ahora mas animado y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios – ya verán…

Mientras…en ese mismo instante en el baño de las chicas de quinto y sexto curso, cinco chicas (ya que Arabella ya se había unido a ellas) conversaban, las cinco mirándose en es espejo y hablando entre ellas sobre el tema mas controversial de los últimos minutos…"las locas e incompatibles parejas que había elegido el profesor Springley para el trabajo de DCAO".

Esto es terrible – decía una preocupada Ginger – no se como trabajaré con Pettigrew, no sabe nada de DCAO, bueno en realidad no sabe ni como amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos ni donde esta siquiera el baño de lo chicos!

Las cincos chicas rieron.

Bueno en todo caso es mejor que la pareja de Black – dijo Bella (Arabella) que ya se había puesto al día de todo – le tocó con Severus Snape y se odian!

No, lo peor fue a mi! – decía Lily mirándose al espejo y peinándose el cabello – Con Potter! Ustedes saben lo mal que nos llevamos.

Bueno yo estoy con Lupin, es el mas normal de los merotontos – dijo Kari dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

Uhhhh Kari y Lupin! – la molestó Kitty

Kari la miró con cara de enojo y le dijo:

No hables mucho querida Kitty, que nos dimos totalmente cuenta cuando íbamos a DCAO que no hablabas porque estabas pasmada mirando al grupo de chicos de Slytherin que había en la puerta.

Kitty se sonrojó.

En fin, no te quejes Lily, James es el mejor en DCAO en sexto año – dijo Arabella

Si, y podremos vengarnos de todas las que nos han hecho! – gritó Ginger mientras hacia teatro mirándose al espejo.

Aunque de Sirius no podremos – comenzó Kari – a ninguna de nosotras nos tocó con él.

No te preocupes – continuó Lily ahora arreglándose el uniforme – odia a Snape y Snape lo odia a él, creo que el que le haya tocado con él ya es un gran castigo. Mas aún si Severus no es el tipo de gente "popular" con la que se junta Black – terminó la pelirroja – Luego veremos como atormentarlo mas – terminó Lily con cara de complicidad.

Todas rieron

El día transcurrió y el colegio y todos sus alumnos atareados como siempre. Ya eran las siete de la tarde, había sido un día muy agotador y el Gran Comedor ya comenzaba a llenarse. Lily y el resto de las Night Cats se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, incluso Arabella quien debería estar en la de Ravenclaw. En ese instante se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del Gran Comedor y entraron por ella cuatro chicos, el primero de ellos era un chico muy guapo de pelo negro azabache muy alborotado, ese era James Potter, a su derecha venia otro chico que apenas entró sacó mas de un suspiro entre las chicas asistentes en la habitación con su pelo negro azulado y sus hermosos ojos azules era inconfundiblemente Sirius Black, luego a la derecha de éste venia otro chico muy guapo también con un hermoso cabello dorado y ojos color miel aunque con un aspecto un tanto enfermizo el cual no le hacia menos interesante, ese era Remus Lupin, y por último a la derecha de éste un enano y regordete chico (ya se imaginan que rata traicionera será xx) ese era sin duda alguna Peter Pettigrew quien no tenia mucha aceptación como sus amigos entre las chicas. Se dirigían al comedor de Gryffindor cuando unas chicas de Slytherin se les acercaron.

Hola James – dijo Christie, una chica de sexto año, pelo largo y castaño claro casi rubio y ojos marrones (ninguna maravilla para mi gusto, incluso tenia un poco de cara de murciélago jejeje) – necesito hablar contigo así que nos vemos a la salida del Gran Comedor luego de la cena.

Mmmmm…no creo que pueda Christie… - comenzó el chico de pelo desordenado.

Claro que irás! – le dijo la chica autoritariamente – y tu Black – continuó ahora mirando a Black – vendrás con él, bueno nos vemos – terminó marchándose con sus amigas y guiñándole un ojo a James.

Está loca por ti – dijo Remus

Si, lo sé, es obvio, nadie se resiste a mis encantos – dijo haciéndose el interesante James.

Lo único que no me encaja – empezó Sirius – es como estarás con Christie y con Evans al mismo tiempo. Recuerda que hablarías con ella luego de la cena en la Sala Común.

Uppssss, tienes razón Canuto, tendré que hablar con Christie, no puedo dejar plantada a Evans luego de lo de la mañana – dijo preocupado James

¡Y por la conversación con Evans la "come libros" dejarás plantada a "el sueño" de todos los hombres de Hogwarts, a Christie Nettle! – gritó preocupado Sirius – irás – le dijo – no por la culpa de Evans y sus estupideces te perderás la oportunidad de salir con Christie y yo con alguna de sus amigas!

**CONTINUARÁ……**


	3. Consecuecias

**Holapppp! bueno, bueno, aqui estoy nuevamente con el fic...este es el capitulo 3...espero que les guste...y me dejen reviews, y promocionen mi historia y la recomienden, y espero ademas que les guste este capitulo, a mi particularmente me gustó, creo que no está del todo mal xD jajaja...weno cuidense! y grax x su apoyo a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews!**

**Atte: Sabrina

* * *

**

A LOS 16

CAPITULO III: CONSECUENCIAS...

¡Y por la conversación con Evans la "come libros" dejarás plantada a "el sueño" de todos los hombres de Hogwarts, a Christie Nettle! – gritó preocupado Sirius – irás – le dijo – no por la culpa de Evans y sus estupideces te perderás la oportunidad de salir con Christie y yo con alguna de sus amigas!

El grito había sido muy fuerte, Sirius no había medido la fuerza y el volumen de las palabras y ahora medio Gran Comedor lo observaba atónito. Lily y el resto de las Night Cats habían por supuesto escuchado las descalificantes palabras hacia su amiga, y veían como su amiga se tornaba cada vez mas roja de furia, confundiéndose casi su pelo con su rostro, en primer lugar odiaba que le dijeran "come libros" y en segundo ella quizás no era "un sueño" como la estúpida esa de Christie, pero no estaba nada mal tampoco y no iba a aguantar que le insinuaran que ella era fea, una pesadilla, y mas aún que hablaba y pensaba puras "estupideces" solo por ser buena estudiante y no moverle el trasero a todos como lo hacían Christie y sus amigas.

Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en completo silencio, Sirius recién había comenzado a procesar lo que había dicho y las chicas de Slytherin entre ellas Christie y sus amigas miraban con aires de superioridad hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban Lily y sus amigas. Justo cuando todos pensaban que la "desubicada" frase de Sirius no tendría repercusiones, Lily, para sorpresa de todos se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Black y compañía, captando las miradas de todos los presentes en el "Gran Comedor", se paró frente a Black aún roja como tomate de la furia, alzó la mano, le pegó una cachetada (con la cual Sirius tampoco reaccionó, al contrario quedó más desconcertado) y le dijo:

No te preocupes Black, yo solo quería hablar con Potter y que solucionáramos el incidente de la mañana – comenzó la pelirroja – porque aunque no me agrade la idea tenemos que trabajar juntos por orden del profesor, pero no te preocupes Potter – dijo ahora mirando a James que la observaba helado – que ya no hay nada que arreglar así que tienes el tiempo libre para ir a darte hocicazos con esa tipa y perdona por no ser tan bonita como Christie Nettle y una "come libros" que solo piensa estupideces – continuó ahora con los ojos llorosos – mañana mismo hablo con el profesor Springley para que nos cambie de pareja, que seas conmigo es un atentado a tu ego, tu popularidad y a la de tus amigos.

Y diciendo esto la pelirroja se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor sin decir ninguna palabra mas, hasta cuando llegó a la puerta, se volteó hacia Sirius y dijo:

Ahh Black – comenzó aguantando el llanto – disculpa por no ser "un sueño" si no una "pesadilla"

Y diciendo estas últimas palabras la chica salió del Gran Comedor atravesando la gran puerta de roble que dirigía al vestíbulo. Ahí ya sola Lily, llorando se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor y luego a la habitación de las chicas de sexto año.

Luego de la salida de Lily del Gran Comedor, la habitación y todos los presentes quedaron como en estado de "shock", Sirius aún sin decir palabra alguna, James congelado y Remus también, solo Peter ya había vuelto a la normalidad y ya se hallaba comiendo en grandes cantidades como de costumbre.

En ese momento cuando por fin James, Sirius, Remus y el Gran Comedor en general estaba por reaccionar, Christie se para y dice:

Genial James! Entonces podremos juntarnos, que bueno que Sirius se deshizo de esa aburrida y latera Sangre Sucia por ti – le dijo guiñándole una vez mas un ojo y sonriéndole coquetamente.

James solo sonrió tímidamente, y se dirigió empujando a Sirius con el brazo a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Kari que estaba preocupada por Lily se paró, fulminó a Sirius con la mirada y salió del Gran Comedor, un momento después salió Arabella mirando fijamente a James y Sirius y diciéndoles:

Son unos cerdos! – y se retiró del Gran Comedor detrás de Kari para ver como estaba Lily.

En ese momento, recién en ese momento Sirius se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, y habló cortante.

Lo…si…siento – dijo mirando a Ginger y Kitty que se hallaban frente de él.

No es a nosotras a quien tienes que pedirle perdón cerdo asqueroso – replicó enojada Ginger – es a Lily – y diciendo esto ambas se retiraron del Gran Comedor como anteriormente el resto de sus amigas.

No quise hacerlo! De verdad, se lo juro – continuó aproblemado y avergonzado Sirius.

Pero lo hiciste – le dijo Remus en tono de reproche – y a nadie le gusta que le digan esas cosas y menos si no es cierto y delante de toda la escuela, Lily es bonita y quizás tanto o mas que Christie Nettle, solo que no es tan ofrecida como ella y además es inteligente y se preocupa por los demás a diferencia de Nettle. Tú siempre haciendo sentir mal a los demás Canuto solo por conseguir una cita, heriste sus sentimientos y aunque no hayas dicho nada tú también James.

Lo sé, y también lo siento, lo que dijo Sirius hace sentir mal a cualquiera – dijo James – además – continuó – yo pensaba hablar con ella y hablar luego con Christie, Evans no se merecía esto, Remus tiene razón, en todo lo que dice – terminó afligido y sintiéndose culpable.

Peter no decía nada, solo comía (cuando no, esa rata traicionera solo come xx)

Mientras los tres amigos (Peter no porque comía) veían como solucionar el problema y como disculparse con Lily, todos los que se hallaban en el Gran Comedor susurraban y hablaban sobre el incidente que acababa de pasar.

En ese mismo instante, en la Torre de Gryffindor, específicamente en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año, una chica de ojos verdes y pelo rojo flameante, lloraba en su cama con una mezcla de dos sentimientos, rabia y pena. Sus amigas que habían llegado hace unos instantes trataban de consolarla.

Tranquila Lily – le dijo Kari con aire maternal – tú sabes que lo que dijo Black no es verdad y solo lo dijo para conseguir la cita con alguna amiga de la cara de murciélago de Christie Nettle.

No lo sé – comenzó Lily entre sollozos – quizás Black tiene razón…

Claro que no! – dijo Ginger – tu ya no eres una "come libros" hace muchísimo tiempo y eres bonita, incluso mas que esa cara de murciélago.

Siiii! – gritaron Bella y Kitty al unísono

Gracias chicas, pero díganme… - comenzó nuevamente Lily – díganme como se sentirían ustedes si desde el primer año les dijeran "come libros", "aburrida" y ahora les dicen fea y que hablan solo estupicedes…¿Cómo se sentirían?

Tienes razón amiga – le respondió Ginger – pero ya nos las pagaran esos meroestúpidos.

Sí, tenemos que idear algo – dijo Kitty – además que Lily ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la "come libros" "chica perfecta" de antes, desde el año pasado que es toda una chica genial, se preocupa por sus calificaciones pero también por ella y eso está muy bien porque es linda y simpatica y nuestra mejor amiga

Gracias chicas… - dijo Lily – bueno y que haremos con los merotontos?

Mientras pensamos en que – dijo Arabella – empezaremos con no tomarlos en cuenta, la ley del hielo.

Sí – dijo ahora mas tranquila Lily – genial, jajaja como debe dolerle la cara a Black , tiene que haber quedado así Oo

Jajaja siiii – dijo Kari – le pegaste muy fuerte! Eso no será bueno para su "imagen y popularidad"

Todas rieron.

Las chicas continuaron conversando y haciendo reír a Lily por un buen rato diciéndole cosas como:

Imagínate a Potter y Christie! – dijo Arabella – se verían como el "bello y la bestia cara de murciélago!

Jajajaja – todas rieron

Pero si es verdad! – continuó Kitty – Bella tiene razón, la verdad es que no se que le encuentran! Tiene más cara de murciélago que el profesor del año pasado de DCAO Trokint.

Una vez más rieron al unísono, estaban conversando cuando sonó la puerta.

¿Quién es? – dijo Lily alzando la voz

No hubo respuesta, solo volvieron a golpear.

¿Quién es? – dijo ahora Ginger

Tampoco recibieron respuesta, solo golpearon nuevamente.

Kari al ver que nadie hacía nada fue y abrió la puerta…

Potter, Black! – gritó Kari – que hacen aquí!

Lily al oír que ellos estaban en la puerta, comenzó a lagrimear nuevamente.

Ehhh…este… - comenzó James – yo…Sirius…bueno…nosotros…

Di ya que quieren Potter! – gritó Bella desde el interior de la habitación

Bueno…nosotros… - intervino Sirius – hemos venido a…

Lo sentimos Evans! – gritó James haciendo a Kari a un lado y entrando a la habitación – de verdad, yo ni siquiera pensé en ir con Christie…

Sí, no lo pensó – siguió Sirius – y yo tampoco Evans – ahora Sirius también había entrado a la habitación – lo siento y lamento haberte llamado "Come Libros" y fea.

Sí – continuó James – en…en…en…realidad…eres muy bonita – James se sonrojó al decir esto – y muy inteligente además.

Al escuchar esto, Lily colapsó¿Qué se creía ese Potter diciéndole linda¿Creía acaso que haciendo el lindo con ella, lo perdonaría¿Pensaba que ella le creería sus galanterías después de lo de hace un rato?

¿Nos perdonarás? – le dijo Sirius

Lily ya estaba harta de tanta mentira y se paró con los ojos aún rojos por el llanto y dijo:

Fuera…de aquí

Pero Evans! – comenzó James

Creo que no entendieron, fuera de aquí! – repitió ahora con un grito la pelirroja – y si no se van les echo un encantamiento Petrificus Totallus y luego digo a todos que fue un accidente!

Está bien – dijo apenado James

Que conste que quisimos arreglar las cosas Evans – dijo Sirius – adiós chicas – continuó despidiéndose de las demás – buenas noches calabacita – terminó mirando a Ginger en modo de coqueteo y se fue.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. ¿Celoso Potter?

**Holap¿cmo stan? bueno, cmo se han dado cuenta...he decidido actualizar antes de los previsto y poner el 4ºcapitulo...espero eso si que tenga buenos resultados y que me dejen reviews, pk aunque tengo ya 17...creo que la historia cmo que no la han leido muxo o no se :( y me gustaria saber su opinion...Mil gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews...se los agradesco muxo...al final del capitulo ncontraran algunas palabras para uds ...weno eso es todo, quiero decirles que ojalá disfruten este capitulo, a mi personalmente me gustó nn pk Lily perdona (aunq solo temporalmente a James ) y pk ademas me rei muxo escribiendo la broma de Sirius a Snape y el accidente de Ginger y el pobre Peter xD jajaja, yap cuidense y por favor dejenme reviews! y recomienden la historia!**

**Atte: Sabrina**

* * *

**A LOS 16**

**CAPITULO IV: EL PROYECTO...¿CELOSO POTTER?...BIENVENIDO PEGAMENTO MAGICO DE ALTA INTENSIDAD**

Que conste que quisimos arreglar las cosas Evans – dijo Sirius – adiós chicas – continuó despidiéndose de las demás – buenas noches calabacita – terminó mirando a Ginger en modo de coqueteo y se fue.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde lo sucedido, y casi todo el colegio había olvidado el incidente, pero lo incluidos en el incidente aún lo recordaban y muy bien.

James se sentía extraño, hace cinco días que Evans no le hablaba y no quería admitirlo pero extrañaba sus discusiones y peleas continuas, no le había dicho nada a Sirius para que no empezara con lo de¡Como se te ocurre semejante idea de fijarte en Evans! Y luego seguiría con ¡"debes salir con Christie Nettle"!. Aunque no sabia bien que sentía por Lily, quizás era solo costumbre de estar discutiendo y peleando con ella, pero aún así la extrañaba. Sin embargo Christie lo seguía buscando y por insistencia de Sirius accedió a salir con ella el viernes por la tarde, y Sirius con Agatha Monfield, amiga de Christie.

En ese instante, Remus entró por la puerta de la habitación muy feliz.

Y tu donde estabas? – preguntó James - ¿y con quien?

Estaba en la biblioteca con Lily y… - comenzó Remus, pero James no lo dejó terminar la oración.

¿Con Evans! – gritó James - ¿Tu con Evans! Pero si no nos habla!

Error, cornamenta, querido amigo – continuó Remus tranquilamente – no les habla a Sirius y a ti, conmigo dice que no tiene ningún problema, además somos prefectos y tenemos que llevarnos considerablemente bien y trabajar juntos por la casa. Además también estaba Kari, estábamos fijando el día para juntarnos a avanzar en el trabajo de DCAO.

Ah – miró James ahora mas tranquilo a Remus ¬¬ - ¿Evans no ha dicho nada de mi?

No, nada – continuó Remus – ahhh si….

James miró interesado a Remus.

Lily dijo: Dile a Potter que el jueves en la biblioteca a las 5 de la tarde, Springley no aceptó cambio de parejas.

Mmmmm – dijo James – pensé que era algo mas, bueno, dile que está bien.

Ya habían pasado los días y ya era jueves y la gran mayoría de las parejas habían quedado en juntarse a trabajar ese día. Lily aún no hablaba con James y éste esperaba impaciente el encuentro de la tarde, aunque ni él mismo se explicaba porqué tanta impaciencia.

En ese mismo momento en el cuarto de las chicas:

Uffff – comenzó Ginger - ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?...en fin…la varita, el libro, el pergamino, la pluma, el manual Nº5, la caja, la…

Ginger! – dijo Kari - ¿Porqué llevas tantas cosas?

Tu sabes querida amiga, soy con Peter Pettigrew en el trabajo de DCAO para mi desgracia y nos juntaremos en la Sala Común en un rato a trabajar y como a él se le olvida todo, me pidió que yo llevara los materiales, el solo llevará su cabeza hueca (las demás rieron) y el muñequito de vidrio para el experimento.

Entiendo xD – dijo Kari – Remus y yo nos dividimos todo , es mas simpático de lo que creí – siguió la peliverde.

Sí – agregó Kitty entrando en la charla – Chad y yo también hemos dividido todo¿y James y tu Lily?

No lo sé – comenzó Lily – yo llevaré todo porque no he hablado con el egocéntrico de Potter.

Ahhh….bueno me voy! nos vemos – dijo Kari

Y yo también – dijo Ginger – tengo que reunir paciencia antes de ir con Pettigrew, nos vemos

Ok, me voy contigo, bye! – dijo Kitty - ¿no vas con nosotras Lily?

No, tengo que buscar algo mas – respondió la chica.

Las demás se fueron, y Lily al encontrar lo que buscaba y verse totalmente sola en la habitación, tomó sus cosas y también se marchó hacia su destino…"la biblioteca". Iba llena de cosas, cansada, en eso una voz le dijo por detrás:

Hola Lily, preciosa – dijo Nicholas Cruise, un chico de Ravenclaw muy apuesto que se sabía hace tiempo andaba detrás de Lily.

Ahhhh eres tú, hola Nick! – le dijo Lily, aunque no le gustaba, ella lo encontraba muy simpático, guapo y caballero.

¿Te ayudo con esos materiales? – preguntó el chico

Muy bien, gracias, voy a la biblioteca – terminó Lily

Llegaron a la biblioteca y en una mesa se hallaba James, quien al ver llegar a Lily con Nicholas se sulfuró, pero intentó ocultar sus celos (que no el entendía porque los sentía) hasta que Lily se despidió de Nick con un beso en la mejilla y el chico se fue.

¿Qué hacías con Cruise, Evans? – preguntó James con tono autoritario.

Primero se dice "hola", Potter – dijo la pelirroja – y no te interesa que hacia yo con Nick

A él le gustas, es obvio que tiene otras intenciones contigo – le dijo James haciendo un gran énfasis en el "otras intenciones"

Tu no eres nadie en mi vida para preocuparte por mi Potter – siguió la ojiverdes – así que no lo hagas, preocúpate mejor de tu amada "Christie"

Evans! Yo solo me preocupo por ti – le dijo afligido James

Ya te dije que no lo hicieras, y ya, comencemos a trabajar – culminó la chica.

Lily sacó el manual Nº5 y comenzó a trabajar sin dirigir muchas palabras a James y menos aún hablar del incidente del otro día.

Mientras, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

No! Peter! Cuidado! – gritaba Ginger – Noooooo!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y Peter ya había acabado con la figura de vidrio, se habían caído al suelo ambos y la figura estaba rota, y así también había acabado la oportunidad de una buena calificación.

Lo siento – dijo Peter avergonzado levantándose del suelo – yo la arreglaré con pegamento mágico de alta intensidad (la figura era anti-magia)

Ok – dijo Ginger pensando para si "que hice para merecer esto" – no, no, no! Cuidado! Mejor no hagas nada Peter, que si sigues así terminaremos sin materiales, sin trabajo y sin calificación.

De repente Ginger que estaba de espaldas escuchó otro ruido:

Crkkkkaaaachhhh! Poinchhhh!

Peter acababa de caerse de nuevo, y en esta ocasión había derramado el pegamento mágico de alta intensidad en la alfombra de la Sala Común, y al caerse había quedado junto con su trasero regordete pegado en la alfombra. Ginger al ver esto movió los ojos en señal de "paciencia" y fue a ayudar a Peter, a despegarlo, cosa que fue imposible, lo que provocó que finalmente ella también cayera al suelo y quedara firmemente pegada entre la alfombra y Peter, con una pierna encima de Peter y un pie en la cara de éste. No tenían como despegarse y deberían esperar a que alguien se apareciera por la Sala Común (cosa que era difícil que fuera luego porque la gran mayoría de los Gryffindors y la mayoría del colegio se hallaba a la orilla del Lago y el los terrenos del colegio disfrutando la tarde libre, excepto los que estaban estudiando y haciendo trabajos) y los despegara con algún encantamiento o fuerza.

Genial, ahora que van a pensar – dijo Ginger en tono sarcástico

Peter solo sonrió tímidamente

En ese mismo momento en un aula vacía del tercer piso…

No me puedo quejar Lupin, trabajas muy bien – comenzó Kari nn

Gracias Merlin (Kari), tu tampoco lo haces nada mal – dijo Remus riéndose tímidamente

¡Cuidado! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pero ambos habían alcanzado a reaccionar y habían parado la caída de la estatuilla de vidrio…Sus manos se hallaban juntas, unidas por aquella figura de vidrio y porcelana, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, hacían un buen equipo sin duda, se levantaron, dejaron la figura en la mesa, se tomaron de las manos e inconcientemente se empezaron a acercar, sus caras estaban cada vez mas cerca, mas, mas, y mas! Hasta que de pronto ambos reaccionaron y luego de dar un pequeño salto, se alejaron uno del otro avergonzados y continuaron cada cual con su trabajo sin dirigirse ninguna palabra. Luego de un rato comenzaron a hablar como si nada hubiera estado a punto de pasar y continuaron con el proyecto.

Mientras, en ese instante…en la Sala Común de Slytherin…se hallaban Sirius y Snape haciendo su proyecto, bueno, esa era la idea…

¡Te dije que no hicieras eso aún Black! – gritó enojado Snape

Tu no me dices que tengo que hacer y que no, Quejicus – le respondió Sirius con aire de superioridad.

Tráeme algo de beber Black, tengo sed – ordenó Snape

¿Quien crees que soy…? – comenzó Sirius, pero no terminó la oración, se le había ocurrido una idea genial para torturar a Snape y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad – ehh….claro Quejicus, en seguida – le dijo con tono amable.

Al rato volvió Sirius con dos vasos, los cuales a pesar de su color verde, Snape no dudó en tomar el que Sirius le había ofrecido y lo tomó hasta terminárselo entero.

Mmm…sabroso el juego de manzana, gracias Black, veo que sirves de algo mas que nada – dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Sí – respondió Sirius tratando de contener la risa, le había puesto un encantamiento al jugo de Snape y ahora éste poseía los dientes de un total color verde oscuro y en algunos dientes se dibujaban algunas letras que al leerlas en conjunto decían: "I´m Loser" (soy un perdedor).

Había sido un encantamiento rápido y sencillo, ocurrido en el momento, así que no era de gran magnitud, lo único bueno era que aunque Snape se lavara los dientes cada 5 minutos, el hechizo no se acabaría si no hasta el Cuarto día después del comienzo del encantamiento. Sirius detestaba tanto a Snape que esta broma para él no había sido mas que un regalo para Severus. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea….pero para eso Snape tendría que salir de la habitación por un momento…Miró el pegamento mágico de alta intensidad, miró las manos y el pelo grasiento de Snape y sonrió para si mismo malévolamente. El concepto de Sirius era claro "Snape había nacido como un error en este mundo y sin duda alguna había que hacerle pagar por eso"

Vuelvo en un momento Black – le dijo Snape – no hagas nada, no quiero que lo arruines todo.

No te preocupes Quejicus – dijo Sirius tratando de mantener la paciencia…Snape se iría y podría hacerle la broma xD – yo me quedaré aquí sentadito, jejeje.

Apenas Snape se fue, Sirius fue al escritorio, tomó el pegamento mágica de alta intensidad y leyó la etiqueta que decía: "Pegamento mágico de alta intensidad. Repelente a encantamientos con varita. Pegamento transparente, pega hasta lo imposible".

Sirius abrió el pegamento y lo untó en el rededor de la pluma de Severus, le puse una gran cantidad (la cual no se notaba porque era transparente) y al escuchar que venia Snape, quien al parecer aún no se había topado con nadie que le dijera del hermoso verde de sus dientes, volvió al lugar donde estaba cuando Snape se fue. Al llegar miró si todo estaba en su lugar y al comprobarlo tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir (el pegamento aun no estaba seco así que solo se le escurrió por la mano y el lápiz quedo un poco adherido a su mano) Snape no se había dado cuenta, pero Sirius que había estado siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Severus, le gritó:

Quejicus! Tienes algo que se mueve en tu cabeza!

Snape sin saber porque le creyó y se tocó la cabeza muy asustado con la mano que hace unos segundos sujetaba el lápiz con pegamento, se tocó la cabeza y no encontró nada, justo cuando iba a bajar la mano de su grasienta cabeza se comenzó a preocupar…Su mano no bajaba, estaba pegada en su cabellera, tan pegada como se encontraban aún en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ginger y Peter.

Que...que…¡Que me hiciste Black! –gritó Snape

Jajaja – rió Sirius – veo que funcionó nuestro amigo "pegamento mágico de alta intensidad" querido Quejicus. Tómalo por el lado bueno, por lo menos ya no tendrás el pelo tan grasoso si no también pegajoso jajaja.

Tu, tu, asqueroso animal….Black – dijo Snape – me las vas a pagar, ya verás cuando me despegue, me las pagarás.

Bueno Quejicus, yo ya me voy – dijo Sirius haciéndose el desentendido – Nos vemos…adiós…ahhh hoy tienes una linda sonrisa, te queda bien el verde. Ahhhh y se me olvidaba, si dices algo de esto a alguien lo lamentarás mas que ahora.

Y diciendo esto salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin riéndose y se fue al lago donde estaba la mayoría del colegio, dejando a Snape con los dientes verdes, el "I´m Loser" en la dentadura y pegado con el brazo al revés y la mano pegada en la cabeza tratando de despegarse, lo mismo que ya habían dejado de intentar Ginger y Peter en la Sala Común de Gryffindor hace bastante rato, esperando que alguien llegara.

Mientras, en ese momento en la biblioteca….Se encontraban Lily y James trabajando en el proyecto, en la hora que llevaban trabajando casi no se habían dirigido palabra. James, preocupado por el inminente silencio de Lily, la cual anotaba una infinidad de cosas en el pergamino, pensó en algo para hacerse notar y para que Lily le dirigiera aunque sea una palabra. Tomó su varita y susurró apuntando hacia la pluma de Lily:

Wingardium Leviosa!

En ese momento la pluma de Lily se despegó de su delgada mano y comenzó a flotar, Lily se alarmó e intentó agarrar la pluma suspendida en el aire, lo cual era imposible ya que James manejaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa con su varita los movimientos de la pluma. James miraba divertido a Lily, hasta que ésta se cansó y dejó que la pluma flotara tranquilamente. Miró a James notoriamente enojada y…

Potter! Baja mi pluma – le dijo Lily enojada pero con un tono de voz bajo ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

No – dijo James con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

Te ordeno que la bajes – le replicó Lily

¿Sabes? – dijo James haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Lily – te ves muy guapa cuando te enojas, Evans.

Cállate Potter – le contestó Lily – vete a decirle eso a Nettle

No, ella no me interesa – dijo James

Pues no pareció eso el otro día en el Gran Comedor – dijo la pelirroja

James se detuvo a pensar un momento, él no había querido mencionar el incidente del otro día para no tener más problemas con Evans, pero ya que ella lo había mencionado…aprovecharía para hablar con ella sobre eso, mal que mal nunca aclararon bien las cosas. A todo esto, la pluma aún flotaba en el aire y al parecer ya había sido olvidada, Lily y James solo se miraban fuertemente a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna. Al rato después James se decidió y rompió el silencio.

Es verdad Evans – comenzó el chico de anteojos – voy a ser sincero contigo, Sirius…

Ya basta de culpar de todo a Black, Potter! – le dijo Lily – tú puedes decidir por ti mismo todo, no tienen porque obligarte, y no seas sincero porque no me interesa saber nada de tu vida amorosa y tus noviecitas. Vinimos a trabajar, no a hablar de tus damas de compañía.

Está bien – dijo James – pero…

¿Pero que? – le dijo duramente Lily

¿Me disculpas por lo del otro día? – dijo ahora con tono suave y triste James

Pero Potter… - comenzó Lily ahora mas tranquila, en un tono suave como el de James y con los ojos llorosos – ustedes no saben como me sentí, hay heridas que aunque se escondan nunca se olvidan, James – terminó la pelirroja derramando una tímida lágrima desde uno de sus ojos.

Lily…yo… - dijo James

No te preocupes Potter – le dijo Lily limpiándose sus hermosos ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas – Black y tu ya están disculpados, pero no esperen que todo sea como antes.

Gracias – dijo James, ahora se sentía mas tranquilo – eres muy linda al perdonarnos

Lily, quien en otro momento hubiera protestado por los intentos de James de hacerse el lindo, esta vez, por una extraña razón que ni ella misma sabia cual era, no dijo nada y le sonrió a James, quien le contestó la sonrisa.

Bueno creo que ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy – dijo Lily - ¿Podrías bajar mi pluma y luego nos marchamos?

Jajaja, claro, la pluma – dijo James – se me había olvidado – bajó la pluma

Jajaja ok – dijo Lily quien tomó la pluma – gracias nn

Ordenaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Ginger y Peter mientras, aún se encontraban en el piso de la Sala Común pegados bajo el efecto del ya conocido "pegamento mágico de alta intensidad"

Genial, no llega nunca nadie – dijo Ginger con tono sarcástico – así como vamos estaremos pegados por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Jeje – se limitó a decir Peter nerviosamente.

En ese momento alguien entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, era Sirius, que ya había vuelto del lago y que al entrar y ver a Ginger y a Peter en al alfombra pegados, muy cerca el uno del otro, inconscientemente (sin acordase que Peter en ese entonces no le podía hacer daño ni a una mosca por lo estupido que era) pensó que Peter le quería hacer algo a Ginger y gritó:

Colagusano! Que crees que estas tratando de hacer, como te atreves a hacerle daño a la Calabaza!

No Sirius, no entiendes – comenzó Peter aproblemado

Sabía que no era buena idea que trabajaran juntos, te querías aprovechar de ella, déjala en paz! – gritó Sirius a su amigo

Silencio Black! – chilló Ginger – a casualidad, por un descuido de Pettigrew nos pegamos con el pegamento mágico de alta intensidad, idiota.

Ahhh…ehhh….bueno – continuó Sirius – yo sabia que Colagusano no había hecho nada malo, jejeje, amigo mío

Sí, seguro – dijeron resignados Ginger y Peter el unísono.

En ese momento se abrió nuevamente el retrato de la Dama Gorda y aparecieron Lily y James, los tres presentes en la Sala Común se miraron extrañados al verlos llegar juntos y los dos que venían recién llegando miraron también extrañados, pero la escena de Peter y Ginger en el piso, no se explicaban que hacían los dos pegados en la alfombra de la Sala Común y menos aún que hacia Sirius parado como tonto delante de ellos.

Ginger! – gritó Lily rompiendo el silencio – ¿Qué haces en el piso con Peter!

Es una larga historia – dijeron Ginger, Peter y Sirius al unísono

Jajaja – veo que no pierdes el tiempo Colagusano

Cállate Potter, esto no es lo que parece, o lo que ustedes piensan que es – gritó Ginger – yo les explicaré que pasó.

Ginger contó a los asistentes lo ocurrido, como si estuvieran en clase de Historia de la Magia, al terminar suspiró y dijo:

¿Ahora nos ayudarán a salir de aquí?

Claro Calabacita – respondió Sirius – pero recuerda que te lo dije

Uhhh si, esta bien, lo recuerdo Black – dijo entre enojada, resignada, avergonzada y cansada Ginger

Por fin nos despegarán – dijo Peter – ya tengo acalambrada la pierna.

Justo cuando estaba intentando despegar a la Night Cat y al regordete Merodeador, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió por tercera vez, y esta vez entraron cuatro personas. Eran Kari, Remus, Arabella y Kitty, que se habían encontrado cuando iban para la Sala Común. Los cuatro al entrar quedaron atónitos por la escena que veían: Sirius agarrando y tirando a Peter de los pies, James de los brazos, y Lily tirando a Ginger desde los pies también todos tratando de despegar a los dos Gryffindors.

Jajaja ¿Qué sucede aquí chicos? – preguntó Kari

Los presentes les contaron la historia a los cuatro nuevos asistentes en la habitación y luego continuaron tratando de despegar a sus amigos con la ayuda de los recién llegados.

Luego de veinte arduos minutos de tironeo, lograron despegarlos. Ambos estaban cansados y adoloridos, mal que mal habían estado mas de dos horas pegados en la alfombra de la Sala Común. Al rato después se pusieron todos a conversar de los más natural hasta que Peter dijo:

Lily ¿No era que estabas enojada con James y Sirius por lo del otro día?

Cállate Colagusano – le susurró James – ya nos disculpó –terminó James con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a Lily

¿Verdad, genial Evans – dijo Sirius mirando tímidamente a Lily

Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que todo será como antes – estipuló la pelirroja – y menos que me abraces Potter – culminó apartando a James de ella.

Después de un rato cada grupo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones con una extraña satisfacción, Night Cats y Merodeadores habían compartido sin peleas y hace muchísimo tiempo no se hallaban los nueve hablando y riendo a gusto. Pero eso no duraría mucho.

Al otro día ya era viernes, las Night Cats se levantaron muy temprano y se fueron al Gran Comedor, al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor las chicas se encontraron con un milagro, los merodeadores se habían levantado mas temprano que de costumbre y ya se hallaban tomando desayuno. Las cinco chicas (Arabella ya se había unido a ellas) se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y saludaron a los merodeadores, quienes les devolvieron el saludo.

Hola Evans! – dijo James alegremente

Hola Potter – dijo aún media dormida Lily que se había sentado al lado de James entre éste y Sirius, al lado de Black se sentaron Ginger y Kitty y al frente junto con Remus y Peter se hallaban Kari y Arabella.

¿Qué tal calabacita? – preguntó Sirius

Bien Black, un tanto adolorida por lo de ayer pero bien – respondió la chica con un gran bostezo.

Bueno – dijo Sirius – en todo caso te ves bien hoy – terminó sonrojándose y preguntándose para si mismo porque había dicho eso.

Black… - comenzó Ginger

¿Qué? – respondió el chico de pelo negro azulado

Cállate – dijo Ginger

Sirius se quedó callado y mirando a Ginger.

Kari y Remus mientras, hablaban animadamente sobre lo bien que la habían pasado la tarde anterior y sobre el buen equipo que hacían juntos. Arabella por supuesto al ser la mejor amiga de Remus ya sabía lo que ayer había estado a punto de suceder entre sus amigos, solo los miraba entretenida con su conversación y de cuando en cuando le dirigía a Remus miradas de: "acéptalo te gusta", las cuales Lupin respondía con una mirada tímida mirando hacia abajo.

¿Qué nos toca ahora? – preguntó Kitty

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Lily

Oh, bueno iré a buscar a Chad, el debe traer los materiales – contestó la chica

Está bien – dijo Lily

Lily y James extrañamente conversaban como gente civilizada al igual que Sirius y Ginger. Peter como siempre comía en grande cantidades pero raramente cada cierto rato miraba a Ginger de reojo (que raro…que pensará ahora esta rata traicionera, que películas se estará pasando!…bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante nn). De repente, cuatro chicas, entre ellas Christie Nettle y Agatha Monfield se pararon de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban los Merodeadores.

Hola James! – le dijo Christie a James besándolo coquetamente a la orilla del labio - ¿Cómo estas?

Ah, hola Christie – dijo James sin hacer mucho caso a las insinuaciones de la rubia Slytherin

¿Qué haces aquí conversando con la Sangre Sucia? jaja ¿Con la "Come Libros" esa¿No ves que es malo para tu imagen? – dijo Christie cruelmente mirando a Lily con superioridad.

Tu no eres nadie para hablarme así Nettle – le dijo enojada la chica de pelo rojizo.

- Claro que si – le dijo Christie – soy una Sangre Pura, no como tú que eres una asquerosa Sangre Sucia

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Yáre: Amigaaa! grax x apoyarme tanto desde el principio con mi fic! y mil grax tbn x dejarme review...aunque tu ya haz leido hasta el capitulo 16, espero que igual sigas leyendo aqui y animandome...y sigue escribiendo pk tus fics son demasiado geniales! **

**Mary93: Holaa chika! grax x leer elfic...si yo se que son los primeros capitulos y aun no dicen muxo...pero espero sorprenderte mas adelante...cuidate!**

**Caperucita Roja: Jajajaj corto tu review pero no falta que diga mas...gracias por alentarme y aqui esta tu peticion! el 4º capitulo! ojala lo leas y me digas que tal .**

**-JennyDanweng-: Holaaa jajaja grax...si, decidi subir aqui el fic...grax x leerlo y apoyarme no sabes lo que me gusta que me apoyen y me dejen sus opiniones...asi me animo a escribir mas seguido!**

**Marie Ann: Siii aqui lo estoy continuando! jajaja espero no defraudarte con este capitulo **

**Lunaticadelupin: Chabe! amiga! no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco! me haz apoyado siempre! siempre, siempre! con el fic! y aunque se que al que muxas ya haz leido hasta el capitulo 15 o 16 en mi web...espero que lo sigas aqui! y que lo recomiendes! jajaja, yap cuidate nos vemos bye!**

**Chibi Haru-Sama: Sist! q onda! ayy Haru Chan, no sabes todo lo que te agradesco, n primer lugar x inventar a las Night Cats jajaja, y en segundo porque desde que comencé a escribir este lunatico fic en el mes de enero...siempre me haz apoyado mucho y haz leido los capitulos...te felicito ademas por tu fic, sabes que escribes hermoso sist! cntinua asi! y grax x ser tan buena amiga (Lean el fic SHE de mi sist Haru!)**

**rasaaabe: Jajaja ahora si que vas a estar feliz! porque en este capitulo vino algo muy especial de tu Remus , a mi tbn me ncanta Ramsie-Pooh jajaja, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, sobre todo la parte de Remus y Kari, dejame tu opinion al respecto jajaja y no dejes de leer el fic! cuidate y grax x el apoyo! **

**vickypotter007blak: Bueno, bueno, aqui esta el prox capitulo, espero te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinion al respecto, creo que asi con opiniones una cada vez escribe mejor...aunque no podria tomar tus opiniones n cuenta hasta el capitulo 17 porque ya tengo escrito hasta el 16 xD jajaja...weno nos vemos cuidate xaus!**

**Virginia Weaspott: Grax x todo sist...espero que sigas apoyandome con mi fic aqui y n la web de Haru, tu sabes que me caes muy bien y ademas eres muy buena onda ;) **

**chöks: Jajajaj holap Chöks! cmo stas! espero que aunque tambien ya haz leido bastante mas avanzado el fic...lo lean tbn aqui y me dejes opinion...y nunk dejes de apoyarme y de leer mi historia, grax x todo tu apoyo.**

**cbkgirl25: Amigaa! mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, alegria, etc...! eres muy simpatica! y haz leido muxo mi fic! eres un gran apoyo...asi cmo yo para ti tbn con tu fic (leanlo que esta excelente..es Harry Potter y el secreto del mortifago), jajaja y no me regañes por dejarlos con suspenso! tu sabes que con la escuela muggle no tengo tiempo casi ni para dormir xD jajaja, bueno amiga cuidate, nos vemos...y tu tbn cntinua tu fic!**

**mondlicht weasley: Si! Sirius era un patan! pero bueno, que mas se puede esperar de "Soy cara bonito Black", creo que nada mas xD jajaja pero en un tiempo mas te irá sorprendiendo! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo!**

**Nayades: Holaaa! ayyyy mil gracias por tu apoyo! de vdd! no sabes cuanto me sirve! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me sigas con la historia...y de pasada recomiendes la historia xD jajaja, tu tbn eres una gran escritora, cuidate bye!**

**KariPotter: Tranquila Kari! aun falta muxo! para que James y Lily keden juntos...imaginate que aun falta muxo para que el acepte que le gusta Lily xD jajaja...pero bueno, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo y me sigas dejando reviews y opiniones!**

**Mary (My-worldmy-sweet-dreams):** **Holaaa! si se que te ncantan Lily y James! x eso grax x tu apoyo y sigue tu tbn tu fic q me tiene tbn toda intrigada!**

**Ilse: Jajaja...si, yo tbn hubiera perdonado a Sirius...no, en realidad no se...tendria que estar en la situacion...aunque ayy tan lindo que es mi Siry-Pooh, aunque se le pasa la mano a veces con eso de ser "El chico mas cotizado de Hogwarts", espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo...sobre todo porque Sirius sale muxo jajaja...y que te haya gustado la broma a Snape xD jajaja bye!**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO! Y A LOS QUE AUN NO HAN DEJADO REVIEWS...DEJEN PLIS! QUE ESPERO LLEGAR A TENER HARTOS! BUENO, CUIDENSE! NOS VEMOS! AHHH Y PONGO EL PROX CAPITULO...PEOR TODO DEPENDE DE UDS Y SUS RESPUESTAS...JAJAJA (¿CHANTAJE CREO QUESE LLAMA ESO?) BYE CUIDENSE!**


	5. Peleas, celos y un besamento!

****

**Holapp¿cmo stan? weno primero que nada kero agradecerles a todas las que han leido mi fic! y que me han dejado reviews! bueno y he decidido poner el siguiente capi...de puro buena que soy xD jajaja, y espero que les guste tanto como el anterior y me dejen tambien reviews...y ademas recomienden la historia! gracias x todo su apoyo...al final del capitulo encontraran la cntestacion de cada review del capitulo anterior...bye!**

**Atte: Sabrina

* * *

**

A LOS 16

CAPITULO V: PELEAS, CELOS Y...UN BESAMENTO?

Lily y James extrañamente conversaban como gente civilizada al igual que Sirius y Ginger. Peter como siempre comía en grande cantidades pero raramente cada cierto rato miraba a Ginger de reojo (que raro…que pensará ahora esta rata traicionera, que películas se estará pasando!…bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante nn). De repente, cuatro chicas, entre ellas Christie Nettle y Agatha Monfield se pararon de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban los Merodeadores.

Hola James! – le dijo Christie a James besándolo coquetamente a la orilla del labio - ¿Cómo estas?

Ah, hola Christie – dijo James sin hacer mucho caso a las insinuaciones de la rubia Slytherin

¿Qué haces aquí conversando con la Sangre Sucia? jaja ¿Con la "Come Libros" esa¿No ves que es malo para tu imagen? – dijo Christie cruelmente mirando a Lily con superioridad.

Tu no eres nadie para hablarme así Nettle – le dijo enojada la chica de pelo rojizo.

Claro que si – le dijo Christie – soy una Sangre Pura, no como tú que eres una asquerosa Sangre Sucia

Y tu aunque eres una Sangre Pura eres bastante asquerosa también – le contestó Lily decididamente – así que estamos iguales

Cállate cerda – le gritó la Slytherin – como te atreves a tratarme así! Ya verás…

Ya basta! – interrumpió James – Christie, deja en paz a Evans, ella no te ha hecho nada.

James! Como que no! Me dijo… - comenzó la arpía

Pero tu comenzaste molestándola así que basta! – le ordenó autoritariamente James

Lily no decía nada, solo miraba…

Bueno… - comenzó nuevamente Christie – yo no he venido a pelear con la sangre sucia, he venido a decirte que tendremos que juntarnos a las siete de la tarde en vez de a las seis, porque salgo de mi última clase a las cuatro y media y demoro en alistarme (que vanidosa la cara de murciélago xx)

Esta bien – dijo James bajando la vista, no quería que Evans se enterara de esta cita, aún no sabia porque pero no quería que supiera, pero gracias a Christie ya se había enterado.

Muy bien – le dijo Christie – nos vemos…ahh y dile a Remus que Vanessa Malfoy quiere salir con él. La chica saludó desde atrás de Christie a James, quien le correspondió el saludo con la mano.

Y tu Sirius – le dijo Christie – recuerda que tu saldrás hoy con Agatha

Por supuesto que lo recuerda – dijo Agatha entrando en la conversación. Agatha era una chica de largo pelo negro rizado y unos penetrantes ojos verdes que no pasaban inadvertidos - ¿Cierto amor?

Ehhh…claro – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

Tu! – le gritó Agatha a Ginger – hazte a un lado – la empujó y se sentó en las piernas de Sirius – te espero esta tarde donde habíamos quedado – le dio un beso en la boca, el cual Sirius respondió a medias y se marchó junto con Christie y las demás, lanzándoles besos con la mano a Sirius y James cada una. Vanessa Malfoy, quien no había obtenido atención alguna de parte de Remus, se limitó a pasar por el lado de él y tocarle el cabello, el chico no le tomó la mayor atención y continuó conversando con la chica que tenia toda su atención…Kari Merlin.

Calabacita…lo siento – dijo Sirius – ella no tenia porque empujarte

Pero lo hizo, Black – dijo enojada Ginger – que te vaya bien en tu cita con la cara de mandrágora. Chicas…las espero en la puerta – y diciendo esto se marchó.

Sirius no sabia que hacer, no le gustaba que le hicieran daño a Ginger, aunque no quería aceptarlo, algo mas que odio sentía por ella, de vez en cuando se llevaban bien como hace un rato antes que llegara Agatha, y se ponía celoso cada vez que la veía con algún otro chico, incluso con tontos como Peter, quizás esa presunta "detestabilidad" que sentía por ella no era mas que un escudo para esconder lo que sentía…pero no, eso no podía ser, se negó a pensarlo y se concentró en planear su cita con Agatha, una de las chicas mas guapas de Hogwarts.

Al lado de Sirius se hallaba Lily y al lado de ésta James, ambos silenciosos, Lily aún enojada por el impasse con Christie, comía su desayuno sin mirar a nada más que su leche y sus cereales. James en tanto pensando en que decir…

No te preocupes Evans – habló por fin el joven de pelo desordenado rompiendo el silencio – no te volverá a molestar

No necesito que me defiendas Potter – le dijo aún enojada la chica de ojos verde esmeralda – y menos de Nettle, yo sola puedo poner en su lugar a tu noviecita

Ella no es mi… - comenzó James

No me digas nada Potter – le replicó Lily – es tu vida y no tienes porque darme explicaciones a mi.

Y diciendo esto la pelirroja se paró de su asiento y se alejó hacia la salida, de repente volteo y le dijo a James:

Ahh, no demores mucho, tenemos que presentar en DCAO el avance del proyecto al profesor Springley.

James no alcanzó a decir respuesta alguna, ya que la chica luego de dedicarle aquella oración, se marchó rápidamente del Gran Comedor atravesando la gran puerta de roble. Muy poco había durado la tregua entre Night Cats y Merodeadores…todo por culpa de Christie y sus amigas…aún así la Slytherin era guapa y saldría con ella esa tarde, pensó James no muy convencido.

Lily salió del Gran Comedor y se encontró con una triste Ginger en el vestíbulo.

Ging…¿Qué te sucede? – le dijo Lily acercándose a ella

Nada Lily, no te preocupes – respondió la chica de ojos violeta

Pero estás llorando… - insistió Lily – no me digas que es por el empujón que te dio Agatha Monfield y por Sirius

Yo? Llorando por Black! – inquirió Ginger – no, nunca, además no tendría porque llorar por él, solo que Monfield y sus agresiones me tienen harta.

Te entiendo – dijo Lily – yo también estoy harta de Christie Nettle, y por eso no dudé en encararla, no le iba a permitir que me tratara como a su elfo doméstico, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Monfield, Sirius y tu se están comenzando por fin a llevarse bien, son medianamente amigos y no por ella van a hacer como que no se conocen.

Tienes razón Lily! – dijo decidida Ginger – haré lo que me dices!

Ambas rieron

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Gran Comedor James y Sirius conversaban sobre sus citas y sobre la broma que ayer le había hecho Sirius a Snape, quien se hallaba en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo cuidadosamente para no abrir la boca y se le notara la verde dentadura que Sirius le había regalado la tarde anterior. De repente el Slytherin se atoró con un pedazo de torta y empezó a toser, algunos de su mesa intentaron ayudarlo pero al ver los asquerosos dientes verdes de Snape y el "I´M LOSER" (soy un perdedor) en su dentadura, se largaron a reír y a gritarlo por todo el Gran Comedor, de un momento a otro todos los presentes en la habitación reían estruendosamente.

¿Alguien quiere besarlo? – gritó Sirius de repente

No, es muy feo quien lo va a querer besar! – gritó James – sobre todo con esa sexi dentadura verde. Parece una cucaracha, no se preocupen chicas si no hay insecticida lo pueden aplastar (todo el gran comedor rió ante este comentario)

Pisa a la cucaracha, mata a la cucaracha, elimina a la cucaracha! Jajaja – rió Sirius bailando el baile de la cucaracha al mas puro estilo de un bailarín de circo.

No, no ofendamos mejor a las cucarachas Canuto – dijo James, a lo que el gran comedor estalló más aún en risas que antes y que cuando Sirius comenzó a bailar el baile de la cucaracha.

Jajajwuajajajwuajajajjajaja (así se reían del pobre Snapy-Pooh )

Snape solo miraba a Sirius y James con odio, con el odio mas intenso que se puede mirar a una persona y solo les dijo: "me las van a pagar" y se retiró del Gran Comedor.

Lily y Ginger al verlo salir tan afligido y enojado del Gran Comedor, se acercaron a él y le preguntaron si se encontraba bien.

Severus… - comenzó Lily - ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó tímidamente Ginger

Cállense, ustedes son unas asquerosas sangres sucias y no les importa que me pasa – dijo lleno de odio Snape

Ambas chicas se habían percatado al ver hablar a Snape del verde de sus dientes pero viendo que el Slytherin estaba mal y enojado, creyeron que no era la ocasión para reirse de su nuevo look y lo disimularon muy bien y continuaron…

Sé que no nos llevamos bien – continuó Lily – pero si necesitas nuestra ayuda, o contar con alguien, aquí estamos Ginger y yo.

Si, lo que necesites – la apoyó Ginger con una sonrisa que se veía franca y honesta.

Ya les dije que no necesito la ayuda de dos Sangres Sucias como ustedes! Me dan asco! Asco! Ustedes deshonran el honor de esta escuela de magia! Asquerosas hijas de muggles!

Lily y Ginger no decían nada, miraban atónitas, ofendidas y tristes a Snape, las dos a punto de llorar, ellas solo querían ayudarlo y él las trataba como a dos asquerosos gusanos. Justo en ese instante Snape iba a seguir atacándolas cuando un chico alto, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes como los de Lily se dirigió a Snape dejando en claro que había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a las Gryffindors y lo encaró, era Nicholas Cruise, ese chico de Ravenclaw que además era prefecto de su casa.

Ya basta Severus! – le gritó el chico desde la salida del Gran Comedor – déjalas en paz! Ellas nos te han hecho nada!

Tu no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer y que no, Cruise – le respondió el chico de pelo grasiento

Si, lo soy, soy Prefecto y aunque no de tu casa, igualmente puedo sancionarte – terminó el chico de Ravenclaw

Ja – dijo sarcásticamente Snape – Evans, tu noviecito te defiende como un troll enfurecido, jajaja "Cruise y la Sangre Sucia"

El no es mi… - alcanzó a decir Lily

Ya basta Snape! Ya te lo dije, vete! – Nick ahora mas autoritario le apuntó a Snape con la varita

Snape lo miró despectivamente y se marchó transmitiendo un odio perpetuo hacia el chico y no menormente hacia Lily y Ginger. Nick abrazó a Lily en signo de que estuviera tranquila. James, Sirius y los demás acababan de salir del Gran Comedor y habían alcanzado a escuchar algunas cosas de la discusión, preferentemente como que Nick y Lily eran novios.

Calabacita! – gritó Sirius - ¿Estás bien¿Te hizo algo ese Quejicus?

No Black, nada y menos que te importe – dijo friamente la chica notoriamente aún molesta por el empujon que le había dado Agatha en frente de Sirius – Cruise nos ha ayudado, llegó justo a tiempo.

Cruise! Suelta a Evans! – gritó James desesperado – Evans¿Cómo es eso que Cruise y tu son novios?

Nicholas no soltó a Lily y ella aunque mas roja que se pelo de vergüenza, tampoco.

No, no somos novios Potter – respondió la chica – pero si lo fuéramos no te interesa en todo caso.

Lily… - comenzó Nick – yo sé que no somos novios… (James respiró aliviado al escuchar eso (con que moral si el va a salir con Christie…ayy estos hombres!)) – pero…¿Te gustaría salir conmigo la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? En realidad venia a eso cuando me encontré con Snape atacándolas con sus palabras.

James al oír esto se ahogó en un grito fuerte y agudo.

Oh! Nick! Yo… - comenzó Lily aún mas roja que hace un rato

Ella no saldrá contigo Cruise! – dijo desafiante James

Todos miraron a James con cara de asombrados y de "porque te metes, ella no es nada tuyo", incluyendo a Sirius que miraba con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro.

Eso no tienes que decidirlo tú, James Potter – dijo con tono molesto Nick – tiene que decidirlo Lily

Pues yo… - continuó la pelirroja

Ves? – se alzó James – no quiere, déjala en paz

Cállate Potter – dijo Lily molesta, porque aunque no tenia que decirle que si a Nick, se sentía un poco en deuda con el por ayudarla cuando Snape las había tratado mal a Ginger y a ella – eso me toca decidir a mi y yo no he dicho que no quiero.

Pues…¿Entonces? – preguntó el apuesto Ravenclaw

¿Me dejas darte una respuesta en la tarde? – le contestó Lily

Claro preciosa! (el preciosa lo decía con tono dulce), tomate tu tiempo, me avisas, estaré en la Sala Común de mi casa toda la tarde, si no me encuentras me buscas por ahí nunca ando muy lejos, puedo andar en el lago con los chicos o en la biblioteca, tu sabes, y en ultimo caso le dices a Arabella que me de tu respuesta, bueno tengo que irme – dijo el chico – o llegaré tarde a Trasformaciones¿Nos vamos juntos Arabella?

Claro! – dijo Arabella que había llegado junto con Sirius, James y los demás hace un rato

Gracias por todo – dijo Lily

No hay de que, adiós Ginger, adiós Lily, nos vemos – la besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

Los dos Ravenclaws se alejaron y Lily se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase junto con Ginger, Kari (quien por fin se había despegado de Remus, ya que en el ultimo tiempo se la pasaban juntos y ponían de pretexto el proyecto de DCAO) y Kitty. Los Merodeadores las siguieron y James comenzó a gritarle a Lily caminando ahora junto a ella:

Evans! No puedes salir con Cruise!

¿Porqué no? – dijo la pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido

Porque…porque tú le gustas! – dijo el chico alborotándose

¿Y eso es malo acaso? – dijo la chica – Porque yo creo que no

El tiene otras intenciones! – chilló el Gryffindor

Mentira! Ya déjalo en paz – le gritó Lily – tu saldrás hoy con Nettle y nadie te dice que no!

Pero…eso es distinto! Yo me preocupo por ti – le dijo James

No! No es distinto! – le chilló la chica de ojos verdes – es lo mismo! A ti te gusta Nettle y sales con ella! Y yo pues…Nick es muy guapo y simpático conmigo y si quiero saldré con él y deja de preocuparte por mí y de meterte en mi vida porque ya te he dicho mil veces que no te incumbe.

Pero…Lily… - trató de decir el guapo Merodeador de lentes

Metete en la vida de Christie Nettle! Al fin y al cabo es ella quien te interesa! Y a mi déjame en paz! – terminó Lily

Al oír estas palabras, James se alejó de Lily y volvió con sus amigos, mientras se dirigían a una nueva clase de DCAO. Donde tendrían que trabajar nuevamente en parejas.

Esa mañana trabajaron todos bajo la supervisión del Profesor Springley, algunas parejas animadamente como Remus y Kari, y otras, tanto se odiaban que casi ni trabajaban, mas que nada se mataban con la mirada, un buen ejemplo de una de estas parejas eran Sirius y Snape (quien seguía con los dientes verdes, aunque ya nadie lo miraba casi para no reírse) que poco mas y echaban chispas por los ojos.

Remus, facilítame la pluma por favor – dijo cariñosamente Kari

Claro! – Remus tomó la pluma y se la entregó a Kari, quien la recibió y le agarró la mano, sus dedos se juntaron y quedaron pegados durante unos segundos, ambos sonrieron y separaron sus jóvenes manos sin ocultar su gusto de estar juntos.

Gracias – le dijo Kari sonriendo

De nada – respondió Remus - ¿Tu podrías facilitarme a mi el "besamento" (en vez de decir pegamento xD, en que habrá estado pensado nuestro Lunático ) mágico de alta intensidad (y lo quería mágico y de alta intensidad además! Jajaja)?

¿El besamento? – lo miró la peliverde divertida

Ah…ah..perdón, el pegamento – se disculpó sonrojado el joven de ojos color miel – el pegamento mágico de alta intensidad

Aquí está – se lo entregó Kari – "quizás algún día te daré un "besamento"" – pensó Kari, pero para su desgracia, cometió el error que cometía de vez en cuando…había pensado en voz alta y Remus había escuchado

¿Ah si? – la miró Remus picaresco

Ayyy! Perdon – comenzó Kari muy roja – yo no quise decirlo…

No te preocupes – murmuró Remus – yo aceptaría feliz de la vida tu "besamento" – el chico se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba y dirigió una tímida sonrisa a la peliverde, quien lo miró a los ojos y le correspondió la sonrisa. Ambos bajaron la mirada y volvieron a trabajar en el proyecto, este era su segundo encuentro en el que ambos se habían sentido "especiales" juntos, sin embargo no hablaban de frete sobre el tema. Siguieron trabajando y de cuando en cuando se dirigían tímidas sonrisas y miradas, las cuales quien fuera que las hubiera visto, se habría dado cuenta de la dulzura que trasmitían esas miradas del uno hacia el otro. (Ayy q linda esta parte, creo que así como van serán los primeros en caer ! jejeje)

En el escritorio subsiguiente de Kari y Remus, estaban Ginger y Peter, Ginger había optado por decirle a Peter que descansara y que ella trabajaría sola mientras, Peter quien accedió a quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, miraba a Ginger embobado mientras la pelirroja de ojos violetas trabajaba en el proyecto, la miraba mucho, como hipnotizado, la chica se había percatado de las miradas de Peter y trató nerviosamente de continuar con el trabajo, pero no pudo, la mirada de Peter era mas y mas insistente, ya no aguantaba mas, Peter no paraba de mirarla y la pecosa se sulfuró y gritó tan fuerte que todo el salón escuchó (por suerte el profesor Springley había salido hace unos minutos):

Ya basta Pettigrew! Dime que tanto me miras!

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a la chica y Peter solo atinó a decir:

Te ves muy linda hoy calabacita – el regordete Merodeador se sonrojó. Todos rieron y Ginger se ahogó en un grito.

A ver, a ver, Colagusano, que te sucede con la Calabacita – era Sirius que se incorporó molesto a la conversación, acercándose a Peter y Ginger y captando la atención de todos en el salón, especialmente la de Agatha Monfield quien se hallaba en esa clase también – ese es "MI" apodo hacia Ginger, no el tuyo, y olvídate de ella porque ella no necesita a alguien como tu! Déjala en paz, es mi amiga y tengo que defenderla de gente como tu querido Peter.

Todos miraban atónitos:

Sirius Black! – se oyó, era la voz de Agatha, quien se encontraba detrás de Sirius – Aléjate de la Sangre Sucia! No puedes ser amigo de una de esa especie tan…apestosa!

Sirius se quedó callado, Agatha era guapísima, y no quería perder la cita con ella, aunque lo pensó bien y ella solo lo atraía terriblemente, pero Ginger…Ginger era su amiga, quizás peleaban todo el día, decían que se odiaban, se maldecían y todo, pero por fin se estaban llevando bien y él la consideraba su amiga y aunque en el incidente del empujón que le dio Agatha a Ginger, él no se había metido, pues ahora ya era hora de hacerlo y con mayor razón por lo que acababa de decir Peter.

Ya déjala tranquila Agatha! – le dijo Sirius a la Slytherin

Pero Sirius, amor, todo lo que digo es verdad – dijo la chica de pelo negro rizado y potentes ojos verdes – no te mezcles con ella, eres un Black, déjala que salga con Peter, es una gran oportunidad para ella, puesto que ningún otro chico de la escuela se fijaría en semejante monstruo, parece elfo doméstico… - Agatha iba a continuar pero Sirius la interrumpió. Ginger tenía los ojos rojos y trataba de contener el llanto pero no pudo…

Te dije que basta! – le ordenó Sirius – lo siento pero la Calabaza y yo somos amigos – Ginger miró asombrada a Sirius por lo que acababa de decir – y si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que querer también a mis amigos o si quiera soportarlos, incluyendo a la Calabaza.

Agatha quedó atónita, no pensó que Sirius defendería a Ginger y solo atinó a decir:

Esta bien, pero…supongo que aún saldremos hoy en la tarde ¿Cierto amor? – dijo mirando con odio a Ginger y poniendo énfasis en el "amor"

Por supuesto – le contestó Sirius – nos vemos en la tarde, tengo planeado ir a pasear…bueno cuando nos veamos te cuento, ahora vete.

De acuerdo – culminó la chica rizada y se marchó a su asiento.

Ginger salió del aula llorando…se quedó sentada en el suelo junto a una estatua y comenzó a hablar sola y aún llorando…

Ay! Ginger, Ginger! Que te está pasando! – se decía la chica – deja de mirar así a Black! El es tu amigo! Bueno, tu medio amigo! No puedes comenzar a sentir esto…Es cierto que te defendió de Monfield pero solo significa que te tiene cariño! Nada mas! Me mira, lo miro, ayy se ve tan lindo de perfil, su pelo, su boca, todo es perfecto para mi, si supieras Black como te podría querer…Ayyy ya basta! Tengo que dejar de pensar en mis estúpidas ocurrencias! Son cosas imposibles! Lo mas incompatible del mundo, Black y yo! Además…Monfield es mil veces mas linda que yo.

No digas eso Calabacita! Eso no es cierto – era la voz de Sirius, quien acababa de llegar y había escuchado solo lo último que había dicho la joven a si misma pero en voz alta - ¿Estás bien?

Si, no te preocupes – dijo la chica quien miraba a Sirius como hipnotizada a los ojos – solo que…olvídalo

Calabacita – comenzó el chico Black – yo se que hemos tenido algunos problemas, y que nos la pasamos peleando, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, y que aunque no lo creas…Te considero mi amiga y te estimo mucho.

Sirius se acercó a Ginger y la abrazó (este es solo el primer abrazo de tantos otros que habrá, jejeje) Ginger, quien en otro momento hubiera apartado a Sirius, en este momento no lo hizo, y le correspondió al abrazo, el cual fue cálido y largo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS! **

**rasaaabe : Holap! gracias x tus cmentarios! y por cntinuar apoyandome! me alegro que te haya gustado la parte de Remus y Kari en el capitulo anterior y espero que te haya gustado mucho mas parte de ellos en este capitulo...grax...bye!**

**ChÖkita: Chöka! amiga! mil grax x apoyarme no solo n la web sino que tbn aki! no te preocupes...q n la web ya se viene el capitulo 17 jajaja y aca...mientras relee el 5 jajaja bye! cuidate!**

**mary (gata): Holapp! Mary! Ginger! jajaja...amiga! grax seguir mi fic siempre! y no solo aki sino q n la web tbn! jajaja y tranki...que ya pongo elcapitulo 17 n la web jajaja y por mientras vas a tener q releer el 5 aqui jajaja...pero x favor Mary no te vuelvas mas loka! jajaja...yap amiga cuidate bye!**

**KariPotter: Wolaaapp! ayyy no te preocupes! no eres a la unik que le cae mal esa peste de Christie Nettle! a mi tbn me cae pesimo! es una arpia de primera categoria! y ademas tiene cara de murcielago! xD jajaja, bueno de verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme con el fic y seguirlo...espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado...dejame tu opinioon al respecto...me gusta saber cuando a mis lectores les gusta lo que escribo o no... grax y bye!**

**SOfia: Jajaja Hello! no te preocupes! que tienes toda la razon...esa Nettle es una perra xD jajaja, pero bueno, que ams se le vaa hacer...ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo...para el proximo se viene la "cita" entre ella y James...jajaj ese James...cmo que esta celoso de Nick...¿o no?...¿que crees? bueno, lo unico que te digo es que por lo menos aun nadie golpea a Christie...pero mas adelante...jajaja...ya verás...cuidate bye! y grax x tu review! espero que sigas dejandome tus opiniones!**

**Shady10: Jajajaja siii! yo tbn amo a Remus! jajaja es mi Ramsie-Pooh jajaja aunque a James tbn lo amo y es mi Jamsie-Pooh, y a Sirius tbn lo amo y es mi Siri-Pooh! xD jajaja olvidalo...me toy volviendo loka jajaja xD...pero bueno, espero te haya gustado este capitulo...sobre todo porque segun yo, sale una parte muy tierna y linda sobre Remus! ...bueno espero me sigas apoyando, dejando reviews y grax x tu mensaje byeee!**

**VirginiaWeaspott: Holaaa Amiga! jajaja mil grax x seguir apoyandome y x leerme aki n tbn! jajaja y me alegro demasiado al saber que descubres cosas nuevas al leer el capitulo de nuevo ...bueno espero que hayas releido este capitulo tambien y ahi te darás cuenta que "pelicula" se estaba pasando la rata askerosa de Peter Pettigrew con Ginger...y que quiso decir con su "te ves hermosa hoy Calabacita", por suerte Sirius estaba ahi y lo puso en su lugar xD jajaja, yap cuidate bye!**

**Ilse: Holapp! jajaja siiii ahora si que Snape no se dignará a mandar a Sirius! jajaja, y Peter...bueno, sin comentarios mejor, como le decia a VirginiaWeaspott...ahora sabemos que peliculas se pasaba con su "te ves hermosa Calabacita", tienes razon...la rata traicionera es un pervertido de primera categoria xD jajaja, bueno espero te haya gustado este capitulo 5 y tbn me sigas dejando reviews!**

**Atte: Sabrina**

**P.D. Recomienden el fic! grax...ejem...ejem... Bye! Ahhhh y el prox capitulo lo pondré de pronto dependiendo de cuantos reviews reciba ...jajaja ¿chantajeando otra vez yo! xD jajaja xaus!**


	6. Citas, travesuras y un castigo

**Holaaappp¿cmo stan? bueno, estoy un pco triste...en esta ocasion recibi menos reviews :( pero bueno, creo que la historia no es quizas tan buena como otras xD, pero les digo que es lo que hay xD jajaja, grax n todo caso a todas las personas que me dejaron review! y ojala lo sigan haciendo, aqui he decidido poner este nuevo capitulo hoy...quizas por simple aburrimiento , espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios y reviews...grax byes!**

**Atte: Sabrina **

* * *

**A LOS 16**

**CAPITULO VI: CITAS, TRAVESURAS Y UN CASTIGO**

Calabacita – comenzó el chico Black – yo se que hemos tenido algunos problemas, y que nos la pasamos peleando, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, y que aunque no lo creas…Te considero mi amiga y te estimo mucho.

Sirius se acercó a Ginger y la abrazó (este es solo el primer abrazo de tantos otros que habrá, jejeje) Ginger, quien en otro momento hubiera apartado a Sirius, en este momento no lo hizo, y le correspondió al abrazo, el cual fue cálido y largo.

Gracias Black – habló por fin la chica llorando – gracias por todo, y aunque tu tampoco lo creas…también te considero mi amigo y aunque generalmente discutamos, te tengo cariño nn – la chica se sonrojó al decir esto – y lo siento si por mi culpa te hice quedar mal con Agatha…

No hablemos de eso – la besó en la frente y la volvió a abrazar (Sirius está por fin sacando su lado humano nn), luego de un rato ambos volvieron a DCAO juntos y Agatha miró con odio a Ginger desde su pupitre. Ambos volvieron a sus lugares y a trabajar, pero sin olvidar ese tierno, dulce y cálido abrazo ninguno de los dos, calidez que Sirius extrañaria mas tarde cuando saliera con Agatha.

Lily, al ver llegar a Ginger al Aula y para deshacerse de los escándalos que le había estado haciendo James toda la clase para que no saliera con Nick, se dirigió al pupitre de Ginger y le preguntó como estaba. Luego de u rato tocó el aviso del término de clase y el profesor recién venia llegando de vuelta de su salida de hace un rato. Las demás se unieron a Lily y Ginger para comentar lo sucedido y salieron del Aula de DCAO para dirigirse a la siguiente clase. Sirius y los otros Merodeadores se habían quedado en el Aula para hacerle una nueva broma a Snape, cosa que no pudieron hacer porque el profesor Springley nunca abandonó la sala. Al final los Merodeadores salieron de Aula y caminaron hacia la siguiente clase, casi alcanzando a las Night Cats.

Colagusano, espero que te haya quedado claro que no te puede gustar la Calabacita – dijo Sirius autoritaria y seriamente

Pero…¿Porqué no, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo Sirius, ese día que quedamos pegados conversamos un poco y es muy simpática! – dijo el chico Pettigrew – y no tiene novio ni nada.

Ya basta! – le gritó Sirius – ella nunca se fijaría en ti… además, aunque no tenga novio eso no te invita a que sientas algo por ella. Y nunca, escúchame nunca mas le llames Calabacita! Porque solo yo le digo así. Y fin del tema.

Si, como tu digas – dijo Peter avergonzado

Jajaja – rió James – cualquiera diría que estás celoso Canuto

No digas tonterías! – chilló Sirius – le tengo cariño y me preocupo por ella.

Celos – comenzó Remus – son los que sentiste tu Cornamenta cuando Cruise invitó a salir a Evans…

No! No digas estupideces Lunático! – dijo James – yo solo hago lo mismo que hace Sirius por Ginger

Jajaja – rieron Remus y Peter al unísono.

En ese mismo instante, un poco mas adelante, las Night Cats conversaban sobre Nick Cruise y el incidente de hace un rato entre Ginger, Agatha y lo que le había dicho Sirius a la chica de ojos violeta.

Lily ¿Saldrás o no con Nick? – preguntó Kari

No lo sé, es muy simpático y bueno conmigo – respondió la pelirroja – pero no me gusta, pero por otro lado estoy en deuda con él por lo de Snape

Mmmmmm...tienes razón – dijo Ginger – él nos ayudó y tienes que agradecérselo

Ja – rió Lily – "nos ayudó" asi que tu también podrias agradecérselo Ginger

No – dijo riendo la chica – porque tú le gustas, no yo jajaja

Todas rieron.

Y tu Ginger – dijo Kitty - ¿Qué pasa con Black?

Nada – Ginger se sonrojó

Esas miradas no son de nada – dijo Kari riéndose

Nada que ver – contestó Ginger – las unicas miradas que yo sé que son algo, son las entre Remus y tú, querida amiga.

Kari se puso roja como tomate de vergüenza. Las Night Cats y los Merodeadores se fueron a su siguiente clase y así transcurrió el dia, hasta que llegó la tarde y así las tan esperadas citas de James y Sirius con las populares Slytherins.

Eran las seis de la tarde y en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor, dos chicos, uno de pelo alborotado y otro de hermosos ojos azules, se alistaban tranquilamente para algo que hacian muy a menudo...una cita, por lo que no estaban nerviosos. Remus se hallaba tendido en su cama pensando en...bueno en realidad no sé, mejor imagínenselo ustedes en quien pensaba,jejeje (Pista...chica de pelo verde y nieta de Dumbledore xD). Peter no estaba porque se habia ido a robar comida a la cocina (Ja, aparte de traicionera salió glotona la rata)

¿a dónde llevarás a Christie, Cornamenta? – preguntó Sirius a su amigo mientras se miraba al espejo arreglándose la camisa.

Al lago, Canuto – respondió el chico de anteojos - ¿Y tu a Ágata?

A pasear por lo terrenos del colegio – dijo Sirius – cuando vamos a Hogsmeade la invitaré a las tres escobas.

Luego de un rato los dos chicos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin a buscar a las dos chicas que los esperaban tan guapas y perfectas como siempre, Christie estaba vestida con una falda corta con tablas de color verde y un top de color negro y Ágata estaba con un vestido verde con Gris hasta la rodilla. Los dos jóvenes Gryffindors al verlas quedaron pegados de lo hermosas que se veían las dos. Se saludaron y cada pareja se fue rumbo a su destino los cuales eran muy cercanos, prácticamente era el mismo lugar. James llevó a Christie al lago y ahí se quedaron durante un buen rato y Sirius a Agatha a los terrenos cercanos al lago.

Mientras, Lily, Arabella y Ginger salían de la Sala Común de Gryffindor camino a la de Ravenclaw a darle un respuesta a Nick, aunque Lily no queria salir con él, sus amigas la habian convencido de que estaba en deuda con él por lo de Snape y debería salir con él por lo menos una vez. Llegaron a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw donde Arabella preguntó a sus compañeros por Nick, quien no se encontraba ahí si no en los invernaderos ayudando a la Profesora Sprout con algunas cosas,. Pero habia dejado dicho a sus amigos que si Lily iba a darle una respuesta y él no estaba que fuera a buscarlo a los Invernaderos. Arabella que estaba muy cansada desistió de ir y se quedó en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Lily y Ginger en cambio, salieron de la Torre de Ravenclaw, luego del colegio y se dirigieron al sector de los invernaderos del Colegio, casualmente la misma parte donde se encontraban James y Sirius con sus respectivas citas, por suerte de camino a los invernaderos no se cruzaron caminos y Lily pudo encontrar a Nick, quien se hallaba saliendo de un Invernadero y al encontrarse con Lily se alegró.

Hola Nick – dijo Lily

Lily! Viniste! – dijo Nick alegremente

Sí – dijo Lily – y he venido a decirte que... – Lily dudó un momento

Que acepta salir contigo – intervino Ginger al ver que Lily no se apresuraba a decirlo

¿Verdad? – preguntó Nick

Ehhh... – comenzó Lily – sí nn

Genial, ahora tengo un rato libre – dijo el Ravenclaw - ¿Quieren ir a pasear por ahí un rato?

Ehhh... – comenzó nuevamente Lily titubeando

Claro que quiere – se apresuró a decir Ginger

¿Y tu Ginger no irás con nosotros? – preguntó amablemente Nick a la chica de ojos violeta

Ehhh...no – contestó Ginger que no queria estorbar en el paseo entre Nick y Lily – yo...este...tengo que...ver a Kitty en la Sala Común, si, eso, tengo que ver a Kitty nn – terminó no muy convencida la joven

Pero Ginger! – dijo Lily

Lo siento amiga, pero debo irme – culminó Ginger

Bueno, si es así no te preocupes, puedes irte tranquila, yo cuidaré bien a Lily – dijo Nick sonriendo a Ginger como agradecimiento de su complicidad – nos vemos, adiós

Adiós – dijo Ginger y se marchó camino al castillo.

Ginger se alejó de los invernaderos rápidamente, estaba un poco cansada y se sentó al pie de un árbol a descansar, empezó a pensar...que lindo era tener a alguien que te quisiera tal como eres y te acurrucara y abrazara en los momentos de soledad y tristeza, Lily era muy afortunada al tener a Nick, aunque no eran novios ni nada, él estaba ahí siempre que ella lo necesitaba. Que lindo seria que alguien fuera así conmigo – se dijo Ginger – Que lindo seria que Sirius fuera así conmigo...No! que estoy pensando, eso es imposible... – cayó una tímida lágrima desde uno de los ojos violetas de Ginger. Aunque ella no queria aceptarlo, ni siquiera a ella misma...amaba a Sirius, Sirius Black, ese guapo chico con el que pasaba la gran parte del dia discutiendo y peleando, ese guapo chico al cual cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos...la hacia sentir cosquillas en el estómago y sentir un inmenso calor en el cuerpo, ese chico que cada vez que se le acercaba hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

¡No puedo seguir fingiendo como si nada pasara! – gritó Ginger - ¡Estoy destrozada¡Confundida¡¿Qué debo hacer!

De repente Ginger divisó a lo lejos a una pareja, eran sin duda Sirius y Agatha, Ginger se quedó ahí pensando en que no la verían, pero se equivocó, Sirius reconoció ese cobrizo cabello a veinte metros de distancia y soltó a Agatha de la mano y saludó a Ginger, quien al ver que la habian divisado saludó igualmente, hubo un momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron dulcemente uno al otro, Agatha al percatarse de esto tomó a Sirius por el brazo y se lo llevó.

Ginger solo miró y pensó:

Un dia voy a besarte y no voy a dejarte jamás Sirius Black, un dia voy a pensar en nosotros, lo siento por ella…un dia tendremos que vernos las caras por última vez Agatha Monfield y ahí veremos quien gana………que digo……Agatha es perfecta, yo no, nunca tendría oportunidad con Sirius – él solo me mira como amiga…y eso…no se puede arreglar.

Sirius, que en ese momento se encontraba ya con Agatha en la entrada del castillo se sentia un cerdo, un cerdo por esconder sus sentimientos, Agatha era totalmente bella y perfecta, pero aún así, él en ese momento hubiera preferido estar sentado bajo un árbol con cierta Calabacita, pero no podia, eran muchos obstáculos, su popularidad, su disponibilidad para salir con varias chicas, su libertad...pero también era el miedo, el miedo por poder sufrir por la Calabacita, el miedo a enamorarse de ella y luego sufrir, cosas que él no conocía...hasta ahora.

Luego de un rato Agatha le dio un beso a Sirius y se fue, el chico estaba agotado, no habia hecho nada mas que caminar, pero aún así estaba cansado...y aproblemado...y confundido!...¿Qué sentía él por la Calabaza¿Qué sentiría la Calabaza por él?

Luego de un rato de pensar y pensar, Sirius se paró del escalón y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a sentarse frente a la chimenea y pensar en la segunda cosa en la que mas pensaba el último tiempo (la primera era la Calabacita nn)...En planear una nueva travesura mientras llegaba James de su cita, ya lo tenia decidido, la próxima víctima de sus locuras sería la vieja y ácida Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, y ya sabia a quien utilizaría nuevamente para la broma...a su ya reconocido y mejor aliado del último tiempo "El pegamento mágico de alta intensidad"

Mientras, en los terrenos del colegio, dos parejas caminaban, una de ellas cariñosamente y ya besándose y la otra solo conversaba de temas en común y se veían muy entretenidos, por suerte no se habian cruzado hasta el momento, pero de repente Lily y Nick dieron vuelta en un esquina del castillo y se encontraron frente a frente con James y Christie, quienes venían abrazados y besándose muy concentrados, los cuatro chocaron y se percataron de la presencia de la otra pareja.

Evans! – gritó James separándose rápidamente de Christie y limpiándose la pintura que Christie le habia dejado al besarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso me espías?

Jajaja – rió Lily – por favor Potter, no me hagas reir

Ella vino a darme la respuesta de la propuesta que le hice en la mañana, Potter – dijo seriamente Nick – Me fue a buscar al invernadero y luego caminamos un rato...nadie te espía, menos Lily

Hola Nick – dijo Christie haciéndose notar y mirándolo coquetamente - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias – respondió el chico sin darle importancia a la Slytherin

Se me habia olvidado lo guapo que eras – continuó Christie – deberíamos salir algún dia.

James, Nick y Lily la miraron atónitos, estaba en un cita con James y aún así ya programaba otra y con otro chico.

No, gracias – contestó el Ravenclaw fríamente – saldré con Lily

¿Qué! – gritó James hirviendo en celos – Evans! Como aceptaste salir con Cruise!

Eso no te incumbe Potter – dijo Lily

Mmmm...mala elección la sangre sucia, Nick – dijo Christie con tono despectivo

Pues a mí no me parece que sea así – respondió Nick – Lily es la chica perfecta: inteligente, simpática y guapa.

Lily se sonrojó al escuchar esto.

Pero es una sangre sucia – continuó Christie

Eso no me importa – dijo Nick – las hijas de muggles suelen ser mas interesantes que las típicas brujas de sangre pura que se comportan como idiotas, y con su permiso, nos tenemos que ir.

No, tu no te irás con Lily – dijo desafiante James, hablando luego de un largo rato de silencio – no dejaré que Evans se vaya sola contigo

Ya basta Potter! de que estas hablando! – dijo Lily ya harta – tu cita es ella – apuntó a Christie – no yo, asi que déjanos en paz.

Evans es mi... – comenzó James, quien inconscientemente iba a decir "mía", pero luego se dio cuenta de qué iba a decir y arregló la frase antes de continuarla – es mi amiga y no dejaré que le hagas daño!

Yo no le hago daño – dijo Nick un poco molesto – y nunca le haría daño

Ya basta James, deja de defender a la asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo Christie molesta - ¿Ves que provocas niña? – continuó mirando con odio a Lily – deja de acosar a "mi" James, el es mío y nunca se fijaría en una tipa como tu.

Que estas diciendo Nettle! – le contestó furiosa Lily – yo no acoso al estúpido de Potter y no tengo interés alguno en que se fije en mi. Que tu no le provoques preocupación ni cariño no es mi culpa. Además que te crees invitando a salir a Nick si estás con James.

Cállate idiota, yo le gusto a James y por ti solo siente lástima – chilló Christie – y si invito a salir o no a Nicholas no te incumbe

Ya basta Christie! – ordenó Nick – termina

Terminaré cuando esta cosa deje de provocar y acosar a mi novio – respondió la Slytherin

Cosa tu abuela! Engreida! – chilló Lily

Ella no lo acosa – dijo Nick – es él quien molesta y acosa a Lily

Yo no la acoso, idiota – dijo James – ya he dicho mil veces que solo me preocupo por ella

Pero ella te ha dicho mil veces también que no lo hagas – le gritó Nick

Así estuvieron discutiendo por un buen rato, diciéndose y repondiéndose cosas, los gritos iban y venían entre los cuatro, la discusión ya parecía un partido de Quidditch, insultos por todos lados...hasta que de repente Nick gritó tan fuerte que los demás se quedaron callados:

Ya basta Potter, tanta preocupación por Lily pareciera que te gusta...acéptalo estas celoso porque te gusta!

Todos se quedaron helados, sin decir palabra alguna. James se sonrojó y trató de mirar a otro lugar que no fuera a Lily, Christie miró a Lily con odio y repugnancia, Nick miraba desafiante a James, y Lily estaba roja de rabia y vergüenza.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, silenciosos y pasmados, luego de un rato James por fin habló:

No…no digas tonterías – dijo James – a mi no…no me podría gustar Evans, estas loco – esto último lo dijo aún mirando el suelo y en su cara se notaba un leve tono de sonrojo.

Si Nick, no digas tonterías – hablo por fin Lily – y ya vamonos, no interrumpamos a la pareja mas linda y feliz de Hogwarts – agregó en tono sarcástico – adiós – se despidió la pelirroja

Si, tienes razón – dijo Nick aún embroncado – adiós

Pero… - comenzó nuevamente James, pero Christie no lo dejó terminar y le lanzó una furiosa mirada que dejó a James callado – Adiós – se despidió no muy satisfecho el chico de ojos marrones.

Lily y Nick ya se iban cuando Lily se devolvió hacia James y le dijo:

A por cierto, Potter… te limpiaste mal hace un rato, tienes pintura de labios acá – le indicó con su dedo al borde del labio de chico - a la próxima que Nettle te bese asegúrate de limpiarte los restos de la pintura, bueno Adiós – y se unió nuevamente a Nick y ambos se fueron rumbo al castillo.

James se sonrojó tanto que su rostro tenía un color rojo tan potente que se asemejaba al de un tomate maduro y terminó de limpiarse el resto del lápiz labial que le había dejado Christie al besarlo hace un rato cuando se encontraron de sorpresa con Lily y Nick.

Mientras, Sirius aún estaba esperando a James sentado frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, de repente se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda, por él entró una chica, delgada, pelo cobrizo y ojos color violeta intenso, la chica tenía cara de triste, cansada y de haber llorado levemente, Ginger al entrar se percató de la presencia de Sirius a los pies de la chimenea y el chico al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ginger en la habitación le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida y de vuelta por la chica con otra sonrisa. Ginger continuó su camino hacia su dormitorio, pero Sirius le habló y la chica se volteó hacia él.

¿Qué…que tal Calabacita? – preguntó tímidamente Sirius (cosa que no solía hacer porque era muy directo)

Bien…gracias – respondió la chica con una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa - ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Agatha?...Bueno, para que pregunto, es obvio que bien, ella es muy bonita, perfecta, tu chica ideal…

Bien, bien – contestó el guapo chico – y sí, es muy bonita…pero no perfecta…es que… - dudó un momento en continuar – en realidad…

¿En realidad qué? – preguntó la chica sentándose al lado de Sirius, quien al ver a Ginger sentada junto a él sintió cosquillas en el estómago – sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cuéntame nn – Ginger sonrió

Pues… - Sirius estaba un tanto nervioso y dudoso - ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?

Claro! – dijo Ginger animándolo

Pues…es que…que… - tartamudeó el chico – me gusta también otra chica – culminó respirando aliviado

Jajaja – rió Ginger – pero Sirius, a ti te gustan casi todas!

Es que… - continuó el chico – no se que me pasa con ella, cada vez que la tengo cerca siento cosquillas en el estómago y que el corazón se me acelera a mil.

Ginger quedó helada, triste, no podía ser…aparte de tener que aguantar y ver como Sirius se paseaba con Agatha por todos lados, tendría además que soportar ver a Sirius y la chica esa misteriosa de la cual le acababa de hablar y por lo que le había dicho estaba mas que claro que no era Agatha. Ya todo estaba más que claro, tenia que aceptarlo…Sirius nunca se fijaría en ella y punto final.

¿Qué crees que debo hacer? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Debería decirle?

No sé – dijo con tono triste Ginger – perdón Black, pero me duele la cabeza, mejor me voy…Adiós

Pero… - alcanzó a decir el joven, pero no pudo continuar, como tantas otras veces, Ginger lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca al retirarse rápidamente de la habitación – Que estúpido soy…no debería haberle contado eso – pensó Sirius y continuó esperando a James, quien casualmente en ese instante entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, el único acceso hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ginger en tanto ya había llegado a la habitación de las chicas de sexto y se hallaba conversando con Kari y Kitty sobre la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, ocultando a sus amigas su pena y lo sucedido con Sirius.

Cornamenta! Por fin llegas – dijo Sirius a su amigo

¿Qué sucede Canuto? – preguntó preocupado al ver un tanto triste a su amigo - ¿Te pasa algo?

No, nada – mintió el chico Black - ¿Qué tal tu cita?

Emmm…muy bien – contestó James - ¿Y la tuya?

Bien también – dijo Sirius escondiendo a James lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con Ginger

Ja, a que no sabes que… - dijo James

James le contó a Sirius lo sucedido con Nick y Lily, obviamente recalcando varias veces que él "solo se preocupaba por Lily como su amiga" (creo que James ya no tiene otra excusa xD)

¿Estás seguro que solo la quieres como amiga? – preguntó Sirius

¡Pero Canuto¡¿Cómo preguntas eso! – le dijo James – tu mismo me dijiste que saliera con Christie! Como me preguntas eso! – terminó el chico fingiendo haberse ofendido.

Tienes razón, a ti nunca te podría gustar Evans, además ya me lo hubieras contado – dijo Sirius haciéndose el importante.

Sí, bueno fin del tema – dijo cortante James - ¿Y qué haces aquí tan solo?

Planeando querido amigo…planeando nuestro próximo ataque – dijo Sirius ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios.

Sirius le contó a James de la broma a la Señora Norris, la vieja y arrugada gata de Filch, James sonrió en modo de triunfo y continuaron planeando la broma que se realizaría lo mas pronto posible, el ataque serviría para vengarse de la chismosa gata y de su dueño, el viejo y amargado celador de la escuela.

Mientras planeaban todo se volvió a abrir el retrato de la Dama Gorda y por él entró una chica pelirroja y de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. James al verla pensó en quedarse callado, pero no podía, amaba fastidiar a Lily y además el necesitaba saber que había pasado entre la chica y el Ravenclaw Nick.

Oh! – exclamó James haciéndose el impresionado – miren quien ha llegado! La novia del año!

Oh! – exclamó Lily ironizando – no veo a Christie Nettle por aquí ¿O acaso está maquillándose en el tocador, luego del hocicazo que te dio?

No me refiero a Christie – dijo burlón el chico – me refiero a…ti!

Jajaja – rió Sirius – quien iba a pensarlo…Evans y Cruise…Lily Cruise, suena bien…

No, no suena Canuto, no suena – dijo James picaresco

Ya basta ustedes dos – ordenó Lily – no soy novia de Nick y ustedes lo saben

No, no lo sabemos – dijo James ahora mas serio – y esperamos que tú nos lo cuentes

No les interesa – dijo cortante Lily

Sí, nos interesa – respondió James

Ahh…no…a mi no – dijo Sirius – no soy chismoso, así que no me metas en esto Cornamenta.

Black tiene razón Potter – agregó la pelirroja – nunca pensé que diría esto pero…aprende a no ser chismoso, hazle caso a Black…adiós…mmm…y de verdad, no soy novia de Nick, va en ustedes creerme, aunque no creo que les incumba – dijo Lily – Ahh! y Potter, dile a tu "noviecita" que no sea tan ofrecida, se vio muy feo que invitara a salir a Nick delante de ti durante "tu cita" con ella. Bueno ahora si debo irme nn…Adiós

Y diciendo esto Lily desapareció escalera arriba camino a la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso donde se encontraban Ginger, Kari y Kitty (Arabella no porque se había quedado hace rato en su sala Común)

Sirius al escuchar las palabras de Lily miró a James muy serio por un momento y luego se largó a reír a carcajadas.

Jajajajajajajajajawuajajjawuajajja – rió estruendosamente Sirius

¿De qué tanto te ríes Canuto? – dijo James a su amigo seriamente

De…de…jajaja…lo que…jajaja…dijo Evans! – contestó el chico con casi lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír - ¿Es verdad?

Mmmm…si – dijo un tanto molesto James – pero…yo le gusto a Christie…la tengo loca, lo sabes! Nadie puede contenerse a mis encantos ¿O si? – lo último lo dijo con tono ofendido

Si, si, tranquilo Cornamenta, lo sé – dijo Sirius – bueno subamos a la habitación mejor y así les contamos a Remus y Peter el nuevo plan

xx, bueno – aceptó James

Subieron a la habitación de los chicos de sexto año y encontraron a Remus y Peter estudiando, bueno en realidad Remus estudiaba, Peter solo hacía como que leía, miraba el libro atontado, el cual además tenía al revés (rata estúpida xD). Los recién llegados se unieron a sus amigos y les dieron a conocer la nueva broma, la cual no convenció mucho a Remus ya que era prefecto, pero Peter saltaba de alegría y preguntaba impaciente que haría él, lo cual sus compañeros le respondieron "nada, solo mira y aprende".

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos tramaban el nuevo golpe, en el dormitorio de las chicas, las Night Cats se habían quedado dormidas, esperando un nuevo día y soñando…soñando sus agonías, metas y deseos…sus mas ocultos deseos.

Al día siguiente se levantaron todos muy temprano, era Sábado y había un lindo día de sol poco habitual que no había que desperdiciar, las Night Cats bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor y para su sorpresa, no había señales de vida de ninguno de los cuatro Merodeadores, los cuales se hallaban en ese momento en un aula del tercer piso planeando con un pergamino los pasos a seguir para la broma que llevarían a cabo en la tarde.

Chicas… - comenzó Lily - ¿No se les hace raro que los Merotontos no hayan venido a desayunar¿Sobre todo Pettigrew?

Mmmm…si tienes razón – dijo Kari – Que raro, ellos nunca se pierden el desayuno, en realidad ninguna merienda xD

Bueno será que aún no se levantan – agregó Kitty – quizás se quedaron pensando alguna estupidez en la noche o planeando algo y aún no despiertan

Mejor dejen de hablar de esos idiotas – dijo Ginger (que hablaba de los Merodeadores y sobre todo de Black como que los odiaba para que ninguna de sus amigas se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Sirius) – y ya vamos a la mañana de merienda que tenemos preparada a la orilla del lago nn

Si, Ginger tiene razón – se unió Arabella – Aunque tengo que entregarle algo a Remus así que si no lo encontramos en un rato tendré que ir a buscarlo y no pienso ir sola así que tendrán que acompañarme

Esta bien – respondieron las demás resignadas

Había pasado la mañana y ya eran las 11:30 del día, las Night Cats habían disfrutado de un hermoso día soleado a orillas del Lago, ricos pasteles y entretenidas conversaciones, estaban conversando cuando Nick y sus amigos se unieron a ellas y la conversación se hizo mucho mas amena y dinámica, bromeaban y planeaban cosas para cuando fueran a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de Semana. Nick conversaba con Lily sobre un artículo de la revista "Monumentos históricos del siglo XX" y comentaban sus puntos de vista, los cuales eran muy parecidos, tanto en gustos como opiniones, se veían muy divertidos y reían sobre lo que hablaban.

Mientras, en un Aula del tercer piso, cuatro chicos planeaban la desagradable broma a la Señora Norris, estaban practicando como serían las posiciones del ataque, cuando uno de ellos se acerca a la ventana que da hacia el lago y al divisar a las Night Cats tan rodeadas de guapos chicos se sobresaltó y gritó:

¡Miren con quienes están las Night Cats! Con esos chicos de Ravenclaw – gritó Peter – y ahí están conversando Lily y Cruise…hacen linda pareja ¿No creen?

¿Qué! – chilló James acercándose a la ventana de un solo salto – no puede ser! Y no digas jamás que hacen linda pareja Colagusano porque no la hacen!

Si, mira ahí están – dijo Peter – y bueno no lo diré mas, pero creo que se ven bien juntos – se disculpó – pero no mas que tu y Christie

¡Que se ha imaginado ese Cruise! – gritó James haciendo casi caso omiso a las palabras de Peter – ya verá…miren como le coquetea a Evans!

Tranquilízate Cornamenta – dijo Remus acercándose a su amigo

No, no y no! – gritó James – ya verá ese Cruise… - dijo James dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Remus

Al Lago – respondió James

¿Estás loco? Ya basta! Lily es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera – le reprochó Remus – y si no te gusta como lo haz dicho innumerables veces entonces no tienes porque ir a pelear con Cruise como lo haces constantemente

Ya basta de espiar a las chicas y de vuelta al plan – ordenó Sirius

James aún molesto se resignó y continuó con el plan, no sabia porque le molestaba tanto ver a Evans con Cruise y odiaba que todo el mundo le insinuara que le gustaba, Remus sobre todo, ya que solía tener razón en la mayoría de las cosas que decía. Al rato después ya tenían todo listo, en una hora mas exactamente pondrían cerca del aula donde se encontraban, un ratón mágico que al ser mordido por la Señora Norris arrojaría "pegamento mágico de alta intensidad" hacia la gata y la dejaría pegadita, pegadita. Luego irían a ver que la ácida gata estuviera relativamente bien y se irían para que luego Filch se encontrara con la grata sorpresa de ver a su gata tan pegada como hace un tiempo estaban Peter y Ginger en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos, los Merodeadores alistaban los últimos preparativos de la broma e incluso habían puesto otro ratón mágico por si no resultaba el primero, solo faltaban quince minutos y como todos los días a esa hora, la Señora Norris pasaría por ahí.

Las Night Cats ya se habían separado de los Ravenclaws y se dirigían al castillo en busca los Merodeadores específicamente de Remus con quien Arabella debía hablar. Las cinco chicas recorrieron casi todo el castillo en busca de los cotizados Merodeadores, al final subieron al tercer piso para continuar la búsqueda. Mientras ellas subían las escaleras, la Señora Norris se acercaba a uno de los ratones mágicos y los cuatro chicos miraban ocultos detrás de una estatua.

Cinco, cuatro, tres – susurraban los cuatro chicos al unísono – dos, uno…unísono – dos, uno…

Miauuuuuuuuu! – maulló fuertemente la Señora Norris

Síiiiiiiiii! – gritó Sirius – vamos a ver como está…

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a la vieja gata y la encontraron ahí…pegada firmemente al piso y llena de pegamento mágico en su viejo y desteñido pelaje. La fea gata maullaba desesperada e intentaba escapar. Los Merodeadores reían estruendosamente, de repente se escuchó una voz aguda detrás de ellos.

Potter, Black¡Que han hecho! – gritó Lily quien junto con el resto de las Night Cats habían ya habían encontrado a James y compañía - ¡Que le han hecho a la gata de Filch¡Lupin, porque no los detuviste¡ Le quitarán miles de puntos a Gryffindor si alguien se entera que fueron ustedes!

Los Merodeadores se voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara con una indignada Lily y unas curiosas Kitty, Ginger, Arabella y Kari. Los chicos se quedaron pasmados y al ver que nadie hablaba, James lo hizo.

Jejeje nn – dijo James avergonzado – buena…broma…¿No?

Pero ni Lily ni las Night Cats alcanzaron a responder porque una tétrica, gangosa, fea y conocida voz respondió la pregunta del chico de anteojos.

Sí Potter – respondió la voz – excelente plan, pero no creo que sea excelente cuando Filch se entere

Era Snape, sin razón alguna los había encontrado, y sin duda alguna planeaba delatarlos como siempre intentaba hacerlo.

Y miren – continuó Severus – imagínense que dirá Dumbledore cuando se entere que además están implicados los dos prefectos de Gryffindor. Jejeje

No, no, Severus – pidió Lily muy afligida tomando a Snape del brazo – nosotras no tenemos nada que ver, solo veníamos a buscar a Remus cuando nos encontramos con la sorpresa, por favor no nos metas en esto.

¡Déjame en paz asquerosa hija de muggles! – gimió Snape

Ya te he dicho mil veces que no le digas así a Evans, Quejicus! – gritó James

Puedo defenderme sola Potter – dijo Lily

Si Potter – continuo Snape – ten cuidado, que ella tiene a Cruise para que la defienda, tu no tienes nada que hacer ja- ja –ja…me huele raro tanto que defiendes a la Sangre Sucia Potter…

Snape rió irónicamente tras la intervención de James y la respuesta de Lily y se empezó a acercar a los Merodeadores para atacarlos con un hechizo, lo que le salió por la culata como muchas otras veces, ya que se tropezó con el ratón mágico que restaba, se cayó y quedó con una parte de su grasienta cabellera con pegamento al igual que hace un tiempo tras la broma de Sirius.

Jajawuajajawuajaja – rieron todos estruendosamente luego de un rato de silencio

Ya verán – dijo Snape – me las van a pagar

No lo creo querido Quejicus – intervino Sirius – todo te sale al revés, mira, la broma era para esa estúpida gata y al final hicimos 2x1 y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro sin querer, fastidiar a la gata…y a ti…jajaja

¡Que está pasando aquí! – gritó Filch quien acababa de llegar

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Good...aqui stoy de nuevo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en este capitulo , y ojala me sigan apoyando:**

**Vinessa: Gracias por leer el fic! te haz pasado , muchas grax x leerlo y por dejarme tu opinion , espero sigas leyendolo...y que este capitulo te haya gustado...y no tepreocupes que a mi esas Slytherins tampoco me caen muy bien xD...son unas sangronas...cuidate bye!**

**GeraldineSlytherin: Holap! jajaja si, Snape aqui es todo un caso xD jajaja, y ya verás...pk mas adelante le tengo preparadas mas cosas...bueno en realidad yo no...nuestros amigos los merodeadores...sobre todo...pk...bueno a ti te cuento pk ya haz leido hasta el capitulo 17 en mi web, asi que te cuento...psss...creo que James en su desesperacion por obtener el papel que quiere...(papel que obtuvo Snape...aunque cmo 1º suplente...el original es Nick...pero los chicos se deshacen de el...xD...y luego lo hacen con Snape xD jajaja)...y vieras otras cosas que le pasan mas adelante xD jajaja, pero será gracioso...yap muxas grax x tu review y sigue la historia! tanto aqui como en mi web! jajaja cuidate byes!**

**Kari Potter: Holaaaa! muxas grax x seguir apoyandome con la historia y leyendola y dejando reviews! eres genial! xD jajaja (lo siento...Sabry se pone loka xD jajaja) ojala te haya gustado este capitulo...y pss...creo que aun falta un poco para que James admita que le gusta Lily...eso viene como en...haber...dejame contar (Sabry cuenta con los dedos xD)...como tres capitulo...dos o tres capitulos faltan para que lo admita xD jajaja, pero bueno...a mi tbn me encanta como James hace sus escenas de celos! jajaja es tan tierno! Cuidate xaus!**

**Mondlicht Weasley: Jajaja holaaappp! siii Sirius es muy tierno! y no te preocupes...que algun dia se dará cuenta que siente algo por Ginger xD jajaja...y creo que será luego...pero se demorará mas en admitirlo que James en que le gusta Lily...o quizas lo admitirá...pero no se lo contará a sus amigos...en mucho tiempo...y no te preocupes...que esa Agatha a mi tampoco me cae muy bien...es muy sangrona como le dije denante a Vinessa... que Christie...yap...cuidate y ojalá sigas leyendo la historia y me dejes ams reviews...ahh y te haya gustado este capitulo! xaus!**

**P.D. Lean el fic! xD jajaja, y dejenme reviews!y recomienden el fic! que kero llegar a tener muxos reviews! ...lo siento...Sabry-Chan-Evans es muy ambiciosa xD jajaja cuidense byess!**


	7. Salida a Hogsmeade I parte

**Holappp! bueno como verán aqui estoy de nuevo...diran tambien...esta Sabry que pone capitulos sin esperar mas reviews xD jajaja...pero bueno..les explico...lo que pasa es que quiero poner luego todos los capitulos que tengo para poder tener lo mismo publicado aqui que en mi web ...asi actualizar al mismo tiempo ¿Que les parece! bueno, entonces por eso he decidido poner hoy el capitulo 7 jajaja y a ver si les gusta...aqui termina el castigo de Filch y por fin van a Hogsmeade...bueno leanlo y me dejan review! por favor! y recomienden la historia si tienen alguna amiga o amigo fanatico de fics de los Merodeadores xD jajaja...pk kero tener muxos reviews:( . Bueno nos vemos..cuidense y grax x leer el fic! **

**Atte: Sabrina

* * *

**

A LOS 16

CAPITULO VII: SALIDA A HOGSMEADE Y UN CAMBIO DE LOOK

¡Que está pasando aquí! – gritó Filch quien acababa de llegar

Todos quedaron atónitos, se dieron vuelta como en cámara lenta, sabían con quien se encontrarían pero querían tardar el encuentro, aunque sería difícil, se encontraron con quien no querían encontrarse…Filch, quien al ver a la Señora Norris en ese estado tan…deplorable, se acercó a ella…

¡Señora Norris¡¡¡Oh Señora Norris¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – gritó el celador - ¿Qué te han hecho estos mocosos!

Miauuuuuuuu – respondió la fea gata como acostumbrara a hacerlo para comunicarse con su viejo y arrugado amo, ya fuera para pedir algo o delatar a alguien.

Ustedes….troles andantes… - dijo Filch mirando a los nueve jóvenes histéricamente y percatándose recién de la presencia de Snape en el piso pero sin hacerle mucho caso – ya verán…

No, no, no piense mal – dijo una asustada Lily – nosotras no tenemos nada que ver

Cállate – la gritoneó Filch – tu siempre te haces la mosca muerta como toda Sangre Sucia, al igual que ella – apuntó a Ginger (Filch odiaba a los alumnos, pero mas aún a los hijos de Muggles, ya que sentía resentimiento hacia ellos porque podían utilizar la magia y él no, por ser un squib) – acompáñenme – despegó a la Señora Norris con toda su fuerza mientras la gata chillaba de dolor, quedó con mucho pelaje menos y aún tenía pegamento en el pelo, y también despegó a Snape, quien solo tenía un mechón de su pelo pegado, por lo que no le dolió tanto o eso intentó hacer creer, luego de eso los llevó a todos a su oficina.

Llegaron a la oficina del celador, era lúgubre y sucia, habían miles de instrumentos para martirizar y maltratar a los alumnos, además tenia distintas clases de pociones en frascos, las cuales seguramente eran para limpiar. Lily lloraba a mares porque sentía su honor de prefecta totalmente roto, y decía a susurros: "Esto no lo hace una prefecta, esto no lo hace una prefecta"…mientras los demás la miraban feo. Filch mandó a Severus a la enfermería con la Señora Norris para que les sacaran el resto del pegamento y los dejaran limpios, pero no sin antes decirle al Slytherin que si le preguntaban porque estaban así, respondiera que estaban ayudando a Filch con unas cosas y habían tomado a casualidad el pegamento y se les había derramado. Snape salió con la gata y el celador se quedó solo con los Merodeadores y las Night Cats, los miró atentamente durante mucho rato… estaba hirviendo en rabia, abrió un cajón de su notoriamente viejo escritorio y sacó un látigo, tomó a los cuatro chicos y comenzó a azotarlos aunque no muy fuerte al principio y advirtiéndoles que si le decían de eso a Dumbledore la lamentarían tanto que aparte de contarle a Dumbledore de lo sucedido tendrían otro terrible castigo, les pegaba en los brazos y en el trasero (al que menos le dolía era a Peter ya que su trasero era tan regordete que el látigo prácticamente le hacia masajes de reducción de grasa xD) según él para que se acordaran de él cada vez que se sentaran.

Lily sentía mucha rabia por estar implicada en un asunto que ni siquiera había hecho, pero también sentía pena al ver a sus compañeros de casa sufriendo y sacó su varita y susurró: Indolorus! (encantamientos para no sentir dolor), Filch la escuchó y le dijo:

Que crees que haces Sangre Sucia¿Defendiendo a tus amigos delincuentes? ven para acá – la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la puso en la fila de los azotados (por suerte Lily había alcanzado a hacer el conjuro y los azotes no dolerían, pero necesitaban salir de ahí y Filch solo había visto a Lily hacer un conjuro pero pensó que no había salido bien) Arabella tomó su varita pero corrió la misma suerte que Lily. James, Sirius y Remus (Peter no porque solo veía por él y decía que él era inocente y nadie mas que él era el mas angel de ahí, rata estúpida) trataron de convencer a Filch que no hiciera nada a las chicas, porque no estaban implicadas en el plan, que solo habían llegado de intrusas cuando ya todo estaba listo, pero el viejo celador no escuchaba, iba a azotar a Lily cuando Kari gritó:

Petrificus Totallus!

Y Filch cayó ahí petrificado. Los nueve jóvenes no dijeron nada y salieron de la tétrica oficina hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Las cinco chicas lloraban asustadas, Lily mas que nadie, James se acercó a ella para preguntarle como estaba y agradecerle lo del hechizo indoloro, pero Lily le pegó una cachetada y se marchó a la habitación de las chicas de sexto año. Kari y Remus conversaban asustados aún de lo ocurrido y se consolaban pero disimuladamente, Remus le contaba a Kari que el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la broma. Kitty y Arabella fueron tras Lily, y Ginger se acercó a Sirius…se miraron, se dijeron: "me alegro que estés bien" (aunque Ginger con cara de enojada) y ambos se fueron rumbo a sus dormitorios.

Al día siguiente los Merodeadores bajaron a desayunar y encontraron en el Gran Comedor a las Night Cats, estaban todos excepto Remus y Kari, quienes conversaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin el consentimiento de las amigas de esta última a escondidas, ya que Lily había hecho jurar a sus amigas que no hablarían con los Merodeadores debido al incidente de la noche anterior, en el que las pusieron en peligro a ellas y su integridad, especialmente el honor de Lily como prefecta y estudiante ejemplo.

Hola chicas! – saludó Sirius al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor - ¿Qué tal?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, las chicas continuaban desayunando como si nada hubiese pasado y nadie les hubiera hablado, solo Ginger había mirado disimuladamente a Sirius de reojo, aún así no dijo nada y continuó tomando su leche con chocolate extra-dulce.

Hola… - dijo James - ¿Acaso no escuchan?...Evans¿Que tal?...Evans! – continuó el chico haciendo molestar a Lily – Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans! Hola!

Lily aunque ya estaba harta, hacia como que no escuchaba, le costaba debido a la insistencia de James y tenia ganas de pegarle o gritarle, pero se aguantó…el plan era no hablarles a los Merotontos…y ella, la mentora de la idea…no lo echaría a perder.

Hola – dijo Peter como ultimo intento imitando a sus amigos – Calabaci… - se acercó a Ginger pero Sirius lo miró con cara de "ya te lo advertí" y Peter se alejó de Ginger, quien ni se movió al oír al regordete Merodeador

Al no ver respuesta alguna de parte de las Gryffindors, los chicos se sentaron al frente de ellas y se limitaron a comer y hablar a veces en voz alta para hacerse notar.

¿Qué crees que les pasa ahora Canuto? – Preguntó James a su amigo con un alto tono de voz, el cual las chicas ignoraron, o al menos eso parecía.

No lo sé Cornamenta, créeme que no lo sé – Respondió el chico Black – Aunque se me ocurre algo…

¿Qué? – preguntó James haciéndose el curioso al ver la cara de picardía de Sirius (Peter comía en toneladas como siempre)

Pues son mujeres! – gritó Sirius captando la atención de algunos curiosos – Es obvio! Están en "sus días" Cornamenta, querido amigo, tu entiendes. Oh Pobrecitas! Esos dolores…tu sabes…las hacen ponerse "irritables" – James y los demás que lo observaban rieron a carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de Sirius y sus movimientos teatrales imitando a las chicas cuando les dolían los ovarios cuando andaban en "sus días".

Las cuatro chicas miraron a Sirius con cara de "te mataremos" pero no podían romper su promesa y para relajarse comenzaron a conversar…

Chicas…¿Dónde está Kari que no ha llegado? – preguntó Lily un tanto preocupada - ¿Aún no se levanta?

No lo sé – respondió Ginger – No la vi en la mañana

Yo tampoco la he visto, pero cuando nos vinimos desayunar aún dormía – contestó Kitty

Que raro… - dijo Arabella – ella nunca se pierde el desayuno

Yo se donde está Kari – dijo Sirius introduciéndose en la conversación, intervención la cual fue indiferente para las chicas

Sí, que raro – dijo Lily haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Sirius – Kari nunca se pierde cualquier cosa, evento o lugar que tenga que ver con comida

Jajaja – rieron las demás

Yo sé donde esta Merlin…y con quien! – volvió a hablar Sirius, James lo miró con cara de que no dijera nada, pero fue imposible, Sirius habló – Merlín está en la Sala Común hablando con Remus!

Lily lo miró enojada, iba a decir algo por fin cuando Kari entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Lily. Remus entró detrás pero disimuladamente sin que se dieran cuenta que venían juntos.

Hola chicas! – dijo Kari nerviosa, intentando parecer alegre y tratando de disimular su preocupación al ver la cara de reproche de sus amigas - ¿Qué…que hacen? nn

Tra..Tra…i…do…ra! – le gritó Lily tartamudeando – Traidora!

¿Qué! – la miró Kari asombrada – pero…pero…¿Porqué!

No te hagas la tonta con nosotras – le dijo indignada Lily – tu sabias el acuerdo que teníamos y aún así hablaste con Lupin, corriste a hablar con Lupin…¿Acaso ya le contaste todos nuestros secretos?

Kari¡Como pudiste hacernos esto! – le dijo Arabella – ni yo que soy la mejor amiga de Remus le he hablado!

Pero si yo no estaba con Remus! – replicó la peliverde

Sirius…digo, Black – dijo Ginger, quien al decir Sirius en vez de Black se sonrojó – empezó a hablarnos y aunque no lo tomamos en cuenta lo escuchamos claramente decirnos que estabas con Remus en la Sala Común.

Esta bien – asumió Kari avergonzada – lo siento chicas…yo no quise…solo quería escuchar la versión de Remus…de verdad lo siento.

Pero nadie alcanzó a responderle a Kari, ya que la puerta del Gran Comedor fue abierta por tercera vez y por ella entró Snape, con una mano en la parte superior derecha de la cabeza, intentando ocultar algo, una chica de Hufflepuff que iba saliendo se tropezó con él e hizo que Severus sacara su mano de la cabeza, quedando al descubierto un feo y abundante pelón en esa zona de su grasosa cabeza (en la enfermería lo habían pelado en esa zona al no salir el pegamento mágico de alta intensidad y le habían dado una poción que hacia crecer el pelo en 5 días como mínimo)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó la chica al ver a Snape con ese look

Todos miraron hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito y vieron a Dafne (la chica de Hufflepuff) como pegada mirando el pelón de Snape, pelón que captó la atención de la gran mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor. Por un momento nadie hablaba ni se movía en la habitación, de repente, de un momento a otro el inmenso e incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por un conjunto de estruendosas risas y burlas hacia Snape, quien comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin intentando hacerse el tonto, irradiando odio hacia todos los que reían, sobre todo hacia Sirius y el resto de los Merodeadores y Night Cats, quienes recibieron un: "me las pagarán asquerosos animales deshonradores de la sangre limpia – refiriéndose a Sirius, James, Remus, Peter (al parecer), Kitty, Arabella y Kari (aunque no todos los de la lista eran totalmente Sangre Pura – y ustedes también asquerosas Sangres Impuras – refiriéndose a Lily y Ginger – me las van a pagar". Sirius y James reían a carcajadas y no hicieron caso a las palabras del enojado Slytherin.

Vaya, vaya – dijo Sirius – miren lo bien que salió todo, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, aparte de la gata vieja esa, también Quejicus por intruso salió con regalo y ganador del premio de oro, y eso no estaba contemplado en el plan.

Jajaja – rió James – Sí, imagínate…si Quejicus quedó así…como habrá quedado la Señora Norris de…pelada….wuajajjwuajajajaj. Que buena broma – dijo James - ¿No creen chicas?

Al decir esto James se cocinó, luego se dio cuenta de que lo que había preguntado había sido tonto y las chicas lo miraron furiosas, sobre todo Lily, se pararon, caminaron hacia la gran puerta de Roble que daba al vestíbulo y se perdieron de viste camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde debían arreglar algunas cosas, sobre todo con su "disqueamiga" Kari Merlin, a quien no le habían dirigido palabra alguna y al parecer no tenían ni la mínima intención de hacerlo.

Iban ya subiendo la escalera cuando se encontraron de golpe con Filch, quien ya venia casi recuperado del efecto del encantamiento Petrificus del día anterior que le había lanzado Kari, a excepción de la boca, la cual aún la tenia un tanto petrificada y chueca, detrás de él venia la señora Norris, un tanto coja, temblorosa y…¡totalmente calva¡Sin rastro alguno de su antiguo pelaje sucio y amarillento, la vieja gata parecía un hurón así de pelada y se veía aún mas vieja y esquelética. Las chicas se quedaron quietas, y heladas de impresión y susto, miraron aterradas a Filch, quien para su sorpresa no les dijo nada, solo las miró con odio y rabia, murmuró unas palabras prácticamente inescuchables debido al petrificado estado de su desmoronada y chueca boca y continuó su camino junto a su fiel gata.

Las cinco chicas quedaron extrañadas¿Qué la habría pasado a Filch como para que no les hubiera dicho ni hecho nada¿Habría tenido algún efecto desmemoriante el hechizo producido la noche anterior por Kari? Era extraño, altamente raro, el celador amaba mortificar y maltratar a los alumnos sin siquiera haber dicho "Hola" y a ellas que habían estado implicadas en un asunto complejo (en el que en un principio no tenían nada que ver, pero luego gracias a los merodeadores habían sido culpadas igual que ellos) e incluso lo habían atacado…y no les había dirigido directamente palabra alguna, aparte del ilegible murmuro, pero ningún reproche ni amenaza…la situación era preocupante. Pero Filch se alejó y las chicas aunque estaban preocupadas recordaron el estado en el que habían encontrado a Filch y su gata hace unos minutos, el primero con la boca chueca y la segunda tan calva como el trasero de una mandrágora bebé, y se largaron a reír a carcajadas, olvidando cualquier conflicto que tuvieran en ese momento.

Jajaja – rió Arabella – Chicas…¿Vieron la boca de Filch¡¿Y como quedó la gata intrusa esa?

Sí, jajaja – contestó Ginger – Creo que al fin y al cabo no estuvo mal que le dieran una lección a esa gata.

Tienes razón – intervino Lily – Es verdad que esa gata es una lata, pero se ve deplorable y humillantemente fea así de pelada…Bueno en todo caso se lo merecía, lo que no me pareció no fue la broma que hicieron esos Meroestúpidos sino que nosotras hayamos sido culpadas como si hubiéramos estado en el plan desde el principio, cosa que las cinco sabemos que no es cierto, y que Filch pueda hablar con Dumbledore y le diga…eso también me aterra¡Soy Prefecta¡No puedo estar metida en esos embrollos!

Jajaja…pero Lily! – le dijo Kitty a su amiga – Él no hará eso, porque teme que si él habla, nosotros diremos que él intentó azotarnos, cosa que Dumbledore le tiene prohibido, y además tiene miedo que como "supuestamente" nosotras éramos parte de la broma, le hagamos algo nuevamente a su "gata querida". Solo trata de tomarlo con humor, solo recuerda como le quedó la boca a Filch gracias al encantamiento que le lanzó Kari y como quedó la señora Norris de calva jajaja, y aunque seguramente le untaron la poción "crece vello" en cinco días al igual que a Snape, estará de todas formas cinco días pasando frío esa gata fea y además recibiendo las burlas de todos como Severus! Jajaja

Si Lily, tómalo por ese lado – murmuró Kari un tanto avergonzada y apenada, hablando por primera vez en mucho rato – jejeje nn

Lily miró a Kari un momento, y aunque pensó en decirle un par de cosas…no lo hizo, recordó su última imagen de Filch y la señora Norris de hace un rato, y al igual que sus amigas se largó a reír, con Kari hablaría mas tarde, pero ahora…era sin duda…el momento de reír.

Luego de un rato las cinco chicas se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, entraron y se sentaron frente a la chimenea, aunque acababan de pasar un grato momento, era hora de hablar, en el aire se sentía un cierto grado de nerviosismo.

Después de un rato de silencio, se escuchó una voz:

Muy bien… – comenzó Lily – ahora Kari dinos porqué nos traicionaste!

Lo siento Lily – respondió la peliverde – yo no quise hacerlo, solo quería escuchar la…versión de Remus

Claro! Claro! – continuó Lily – pero lo prometiste! No se que te ha dado por no poder despegarte de Remus, pasas con él casi todo el día, le cuentas todo, no me extrañaría que hasta le hayas contado nuestros secretos! Traicionera!

Porqué lo hiciste Kari! – le chilló Ginger

No me traten así por favor! – dijo Kari con lagrimas en los ojos

Pero tu sabias lo que significaba para mi que no le habláramos a los merotontos – dijo Lily – ellos tienen que aprender a comportarse como es debido, por culpa de ellos Filch casi nos azota!

Si, pero tu tienes que saber también que Remus "Nunca" estuvo cien por ciento de acuerdo con dicha broma! – contestó Kari

Pero tampoco "Nunca" los detuvo! – respondió Lily – Es Prefecto y debería parar las locuras de sus amigos idiotas!

Pero él no hizo nada mas que mirar! No tiene culpa! – continuó Kari defendiendo al joven Licántropo – Él les dijo que no estaba de acuerdo, pero ellos le dijeron que no había peligro, todo estaba muy bien planeado!

Kari! Ya basta de defender a Lupin! – chilló Lily - ¿Porqué lo defiendes tanto? Ah? Porqué! Es verdad que es el mas normal entre los meroestúpidos, pero aún así es uno de ellos. Explícanos porque lo defiendes tanto y hasta hablas con él a escondidas – terminó Lily

Hubo un rato de silencio, todas miraban a Kari esperando su respuesta. La chica no se movía, solo miraba hacia abajo cabizbaja. Hasta que de repente se armó de valor y habló:

Yo…yo… - tartamudeó Kari – yo defiendo a Remus porque…porque…porque me gusta – culminó la chica muy avergonzada y apenada.

Todas la miraron asombradas, ellas ya sabían que Kari y Remus sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero aún así nunca, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni aceptado tal situación y se limitaban a decir que eran amigos sin importar lo obvio que era que se gustaban

Lo siento Lily, de verdad – comenzó nuevamente Kari – no se lo que me pasa con Remus, no puedo estar sin hablarle, espero que algún día te interese y guste alguien tanto como a mi me gusta Remus, para que sientas y sepas lo que es. Es algo mas allá de mi, no quise defraudarte amiga, ni a ti ni a las chicas, las quiero mucho y son mis mejores amigas.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron congeladas mirando a Kari, se sentían mal, sobre todo Lily, su amiga tenía razón, ella no podía obligarla a dejar de hablar con Remus, menos si le gustaba.

No, Kari – comenzó avergonzada Lily – perdónanos tu a nosotras, tienes razón, nosotras no sabemos lo que es querer tanto a alguien, por lo menos yo, y te comprendo, si quieres estar con Remus, hazlo, no te lo vamos a impedir, y…que bueno que por fin te decidiste niña!

Decidirme a que? – preguntó extrañada la nieta de Dumbledore

A aceptar que te gusta Lupin! – exclamó la chica Evans – Felicitaciones!

Kari sonrió avergonzada, al parecer sus amigas la habían perdonado y eso la hacía sentir aliviada y tranquila.

Sí, hasta que te dignaste a admitirlo! Peliverde! – la animó Arabella – Además es obvio que Remus siente lo mismo por ti!

Amiga! Que suerte tienes! – chilló Ginger contentísima

Jajaja Kari! Como no nos habías contado antes! – Preguntó Kitty

No lo sé nn, lo siento – dijo Kari – Creo que esperaba el momento para contarles, pero por favor no le digan a nadie y mucho menos a Remus

Está bien! - Contestaron las cuatro chicas al unísono

Y bueno…dada las circunstancias, hablaremos a Remus – ordenó Lily – Pero solo a él!

Okis nn – Respondieron las chicas

Al otro día era lunes y las chicas, luego de arreglarse, bajaron a desayunar, el Gran Comedor se hallaba repleto como todos los días de clases a la hora de desayunar, almorzar o cenar. Las Night Cats conversaban como siempre muy animadas e incluso hablaban con Remus, cosa que extrañaba a James Y sirius enormemente. Luego del desayuno hablaron con su amigo.

Lunático! Que pasa con ellas? – Preguntó James - ¿Porqué ahora te hablan? Se suponía que no nos hablaban a ninguno

Se suponía, jajaja, Cornamenta – Respondió Remus – Pero al parecer a mi…me han perdonado

Exijo una explicación! – gritó Sirius – como es eso de que a ti te han perdonado y a nosotros no! No es justo! Siempre te perdonan a ti! Que les haz dicho para que te perdonaran y explica porque perdonaron también a Merlin!

Bueno, la cosa es que me perdonaron, no importa como ni porqué, y que hayan personado a Kari tampoco – Respondió el chico de ojos miel – Además que no se porqué lo hicieron.

Bueno…tendremos que averiguarlo… - Dijo James con una traviesa sonrisa.

Así pasó la semana, rápida y silenciosa, y así llegó nuevamente el tan esperado día Viernes, al otro día era Sábado y tenían la visita a Hogsmeade, Lily estaba muy nerviosa, al otro día tenia la cita con Nick y no sabía que hacer, las Night Cats estaban ansiosas porque llegara el día Sábado, querían arreglar a Lily y hacerle un cambio de imagen para la cita con Nick, estaban tan emocionadas que ya parecía que ellas iban a una cita xD, ya le tenían elegida la ropa, el peinado, maquillaje, etc…

Las cinco jóvenes conversaban, leían revistas de moda Bruja y muggle y reían a carcajadas.

Ayyy! Lily – gritó Arabella – mira este peinado! Te quedará hermoso – culminó la chica apuntando a una joven en la revista, que usaba un peinado sencillo pero lindo

nn, jeje – se limitó a decir nerviosa la pelirroja, estaba asustada, sus amigas querían cambiarla, pero ella no quería que lo hicieran "Tanto"

Los Merodeadores también se preparaban para el día siguiente, ellos al igual que Lily tenían sus citas bajo la manga, James saldría nuevamente con Christie, Sirius igualmente con Agatha, y Remus se había armado de valor, le había pedido a Kari que fueran juntos a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y gracias a eso tendría al igual que sus amigos una especie de "cita" con la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Peter como siempre, no tenia cita, pero si un gran panorama en "Las Tres Escobas" comiéndose la mitad de la comida de la taberna.

Al otro día en la mañana en la habitación de las chicas de sexto año de Gryffindor, cinco jovencitas de no mas de 16 años se despertaron a las siete de la mañana para arreglar a una de ellas y prepararla para una cita, el objetivo era...cambiar a una chica pelirroja, desordenada, pálida y desaliñada pero muy inteligente…en una chica modelo (cosa que no era difícil lograr si se tomaba en cuenta el cuerpo de modelo que tenía Lily, aunque no solía mostrarlo mucho, pero si era difícil de lograr en el aspecto que la chica en cuestión no se dejaba cambiar mucho), una chica espectacular.

Kari, pásame la ropa! – gritó Kitty

Toma – le entregó su amiga

Gracias – contestó Kitty – Lily toma…ponte esto…

¿Qué! – chilló la pelirroja - ¿Acaso estas loca¡Eso es muy…muy…corto! No pienso parecerme a Christie Nettle!

No lo es! – dijo Kari a su amiga – y no te parecerás Nettle, esa es ya otra cosa, casi no se viste xD. Y no es corto, solo te llega un poco mas arriba de la rodilla…bueno quizás es un poco…

Ya póntela! – ordenó Arabella - y toma este top

Esta bien ¬¬ - contestó Lily resignada – vengo en un momento – Entró al baño y luego de unos minutos salió de él una Lily distinta y guapa, que no parecía la come libros de siempre y que mezclaba belleza con inteligencia, aunque aún faltaba el toque final…el peinado y el maquillaje.

Muy bien, ahora siéntate acá – la obligó Arabella

Lily se sentó en la silla que Arabella le indicó y se dejó arreglar por sus amigas.

Ginger, acércame la base de maquillaje – dijo Arabella

Si, toma – le entregó Ginger

Rubor, sombras, rimel, gloss, corrector disimulador de imperfecciones…! – gritaba Arabella quien era una experta en maquillar y las demás le entregaban las cosas.

Después de media hora de maquillaje y arreglos…Lily estaba lista, parecía una princesa a la moda, el vestuario la hacia que resaltase se estilizada figura y el excelentemente bien difuminado maquillaje disimulaba sus escasas pecas muy bien, el cabello lo llevaba suelta con detalles a los lados. Las demás también se habían arreglado y estaban listas para irse, hasta Ginger que solía ser anti-maquillaje se había maquillado y lucía estupenda.

Mientras en la habitación de los Merodeadores, éstos se arreglaban también pero de manera más práctica y fácil. Se habían levantado hace solo veinte minutos y ya estaban listos, compuestos y perfumados. Bajaron a tomar desayuno, y para su sorpresa no hallaron a las Night Cats desayunando. Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo donde se hallaban también el resto de los alumnos de 3º a 7º que irían a Hogsmeade y esperaban a la profesora McGonagall, también se hallaban Nick y sus amigos, esperando a Lily y el resto de las Night Cats.

James y Sirius conversaban animadamente sobre qué vestimenta usarían Christie y Agatha para impresionarlos como siempre lo hacían, de repente alguien les taparon los ojos y con una sensual voz preguntaron:

-¿Quién soy?

Ambos chicos reconocieron las voces de las populares Slytherins y riendo pronunciaron sus nombres quedando por fin con los ojos destapados, se voltearon y vieron sin sorpresa alguna a dos chicas tan perfectas y hermosas como siempre, las saludaron y comenzaron a conversar. Tres metros mas allá se encontraban Nick Cruise y sus amigos conversando animadamente, el apuesto Ravenclaw se veía radiante y su vestimenta (unos jeans y una camisa a la moda) e imagen lo hacían lucir realmente guapo e interesante. De repente, del pasillo de trofeos, aparecieron cinco chicas, todas guapas, y dos de ellas casi irreconocibles, Lily y Ginger estaban maquilladas por primera vez y lucían estupendas. Nick al ver a Lily tan hermosa exclamó:

Lily! Pero que hermosa te ves! Pareces un ángel!

La exclamación llamó la atención de los Merodeadores que se hallaban a solo unos metros del Ravenclaw, James dejó de tomarle atención a Christie y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con una Lily totalmente sonrojada, diferente y hermosa, saludando a Nick. James quedó estupefacto…¿Qué diablos le habían hecho a Evans durante la noche como para que quedara así, tan…diferente? Hasta ayer en la tarde era la misma "Come Libros" de siempre, simple, desmaquillada y normal, pero ahora…ahora no parecía ella, parecía una princesa moderna! Con esa ropa y ese peinado…hasta Christie Nettle se veía fea al lado de Lily que se veía hermosa, si no hubiera sido por la inconfundible risa de Lily, dulce y alegre no la habría reconocido. James no sabía que le pasaba, no podía dejar de mirar a Lily, Christie se sintió desplazada al ver a Lily y a las Night Cats tan guapas (cosa que no era rara en Arabella, Kitty y Kari que siempre iban arregladas), volteó a James e intentó darle un beso, cosa que éste no respondió…estaba embobado…luego de un rato pensó…Lily hoy tenía la cita con Nick, por eso venía tan arreglada…maldito Cruise…aunque bueno...a él no le gustaba Lily así que no tenía porqué odiar tanto a Nick…no había razón alguna…¿O si?

Lily, la verdad es que no esperé que vinieras tan linda! Bueno mas de lo que eres! – le dijo Nick

nn, yo tampoco xD – respondió Lily – yo no quería, todo ha sido culpa de las chicas, ellas me han dejado así! – dijo un tanto avergonzada la pelirroja

Lily, ya te hemos dicho que luces hermosa – la reprendió Arabella que conversaba con un amigo de Nick que al parecer estaba interesado en ella

Si – dijo Kari quien ya estaba acompañada de Remus – luces fantástica ¿Verdad Remus?

Claro! – dijo el Merodeador de ojos miel – Eres la mezcla perfecta Lily, belleza e inteligencia – Kari lo miró un tanto celosa ¬¬ - jejeje sabes que tu eres la mas linda Kari, Lily es mi amiga nn – Kari rió y se sonrojó

Gracias – dijo Lily cada vez mas roja y camuflada con el color de su cabello, bajó la voz y continuó – Solo espero no parecerme a Christie Nettle, jajaja

Jajajajajajajajaja – rieron todos

James ya no aguantaba mas, tenia que ir donde Evans a decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero no tenia excusa, le daba vergüenza (no sabia porqué) y Christie no se le despegaba y no lo dejaba tampoco moverse de su lado. De repente apareció la profesora McGonagall e indicó que en diez a quince minutos más saldrían rumbo a Hogsmeade y que quienes deseaban ir al baño, tocador, etc… tenían ese tiempo para ir. Christie se sobresaltó y le pidió a Agatha que la acompañara al tocador para retocar su maquillaje. Las dos Slytherins se alejaron hacia el tocador dejando solos a James y Sirius, libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Uff, por fin se fueron – murmuró James

Jajaja, Cornamenta – comenzó Sirius – Es tu cita…¿Qué te sucede?

Nada – mintió el chico de pelo alborotado

Oye…cambiando de tema – susurró Sirius a su amigo - ¿Viste a la chica esa que viene con las Night Cats y conversa tan animadamente con Nicholas Cruise?

Si, si la he visto – comenzó James

¿Quién crees que sea? – lo interrumpió Sirius – Está bien buena, no la había visto

Idiota…¬¬ - le dijo James – Es Evans!

¿Qué! – gritó Sirius mirando detenidamente a la chica – Pe…pe…pero…como! Anoche no estaba así!

Es lo mismo que me pregunté yo – respondió James – luce…her… - dudó un momento – bastante mas decente que de costumbre…

Si, y mira a la calabacita – el joven Black sorprendido al ver a Ginger tan arreglada, aunque intentó hacerse el no interesado – se ve…bien

¿Qué te parece si vamos a conversar con Remus y a ver que sucede? – consultó el chico Potter a su amigo

Bueno plan – apoyó Sirius – así vemos de pasada que traman Cruise y sus amigos con las chicas

Si, maldito Cruise – lo miró furioso James, Sirius solo lo observó y rió

Vamos! – dijo el joven Black

¡Vamos! – se apresuró James

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban Nick, sus amigos, Remus y las Night Cats y se introdujeron rápidamente en el grupo, olvidando que el plan era hablar con Remus primero para que no fuera tan notorio que iban a espiar xD.

Vaya, vaya – comenzó James - ¡Pero si es Evans¿Qué te ha sucedido que te haz vestido normal y decente?

Cállate Potter! – le gritó furiosa Lily – Eso a ti no te incumbe

Pero Evans! – continuó el Gryffindor de ojos marrones - ¡Quien iba a decir que te arreglarías tanto para tu novio Cruise¿Qué te ha sucedido en la noche que quedaste así?

Ya déjala en paz Potter – le ordenó Nick – Luce hermosa

Sí, en eso tienes razón Cruise – dijo James – Es un milagro que la "Come Libros" haya quedado así ¿No? – luego de decir las hirientes palabras, James se dio cuenta de las estupideces que estaba diciendo, estaba realmente celoso, pero no, eso no podía ser.

Ya déjame tranquila! – le gritó Lily – Sé que no luzco bien…pero no tienes para que decirlo

Para ser sincero Evans… - intervino Sirius uniéndose a la conversación – luces mejor que nunca

Digamos que se ve bien, Canuto – dijo James

Basta Potter! – ordenó Nick – Si te molesta que Lily ande tan linda ¿Para qué la miras¿No será que te hubiese gustado que se hubiera arreglado así para ti?

James se sonrojó:

No digas tonterías – se limitó a decir James

¿Entonces porqué te cuesta tanto aceptar que Lily luce bien? – preguntó Nick irónico esperando al respuesta de Nick

…Está bien! Esta bien! – gritó chico – Evans! Luces bien! Luces her…bien! Aunque nunca te haz visto mal – James se sonrojó al decir esto y miró hacia abajo avergonzado

Lily lo miró atónita, no esperaba que James Potter le terminara diciendo eso.

De Pronto se oyó una voz mandona y enojada:

James Potter! – gritó Christie - ¿Qué haces conversando con esa gente! – se acercó a donde estaba James y compañía

Nada – mintió James – Solo conversábamos

¿Y tú? – miró con tono despectivo a Lily - ¿Quién eres¿Qué haces hablando con mi novio?

Jajaja – rió Lily – Aparte de tonta…sin memoria

... – Christie la observó de arriba abajo y gritó – Evans!

Jaja – continuó Lily tratando de parecer cómoda con su nueva imagen (que por cierto era "solo" por hoy) – Si Nettle, soy yo…¿Te molesta?

A decir verdad… - comenzó la slytherin pensando en que decir – No, es obvio que aunque quieras, nunca te verás como yo

Uff…menos mal – contestó irónica Lily – Ya temía en parecerme a ti, que bueno que seguiré siendo normal…y no una estúpida

Ya verás… - comenzó Christie, pero no pudo terminar…

Alumnos! – gritó la profesora Mcgonagall – Nos vamos!

Luego hablaremos Lilianne Evans! – le gritó Christie tomando del brazo a James y llevándoselo. Agatha hizo lo mismo con Sirius.

Atravesaron la puerta principal del castillo y salieron hacia los terrenos del colegio, donde los esperaban los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade.

Al rato ya se encontraban en Hogsmeade en Hogsmeade, los ansiosos alumnos bajaron de los carruajes y tras escuchar las órdenes y recomendaciones de la profesora McGonagall, lo alumnos se dirigieron a distintas partes del pueblo, donde se encontraban sus intereses. James y Sirius acompañaron a sus respectivas citas a las tiendas a comprar ropa, Remus y kari fueron a recorrer el pueblo, Peter se fue directo a las Tres Escobas a comer, Arabella se fue sola a sacar fotos como siempre lo hacía, Kitty se reunió con Roger (un chico de Slytherin), Ginger fue a dar un paseo por el bosque, y Nick y Lily fueron a recorrer los terrenos de las "Cascadas Mágicas de Cristal", un lugar hermoso donde habían cientos de cascadas.

¡Que hermoso lugar es este Nick! – gritó Lily llena de felicidad

Si, es muy lindo – contestó el chico Ravenclaw – Fue descubierto por el Mago Merlin hace cientos de años…tiene un número aproximado de doscientas setenta y seis cascadas a la redonda…

Doscientas setenta y siete, para ser exacta nn – dijo Lily riendo – Te gané!

Jajaja – rió divertido Nick - ¿Cómo lo sabías, no, no, no me lo digas…

El libro de "Bellezas de la naturaleza mágica" – dijeron ambos al unísono y se largaron a reír, sin duda alguna tenían los mismos gustos y se conocían muy bien.

Sí – contestó Lily luego de un rato - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

también lo leí – contestó Nick – Y era obvio que tu lo habías leído, eso me encanta de ti Lily, contigo puedo hablar de cosas que con las otras chicas no se puede

A mi también me encanta hablar contigo Nick – dijo Lily – No eres como los demás chicos, eres serio, responsable, todo lo que el estúpido de Potter no es!

Jajaja…¿Sabes? – Preguntó Nick

¿Qué? – dijo Lily

Yo creo que le gustas – dijo Nick riendo divertido

Jajaja – rió Lily - ¡Como crees Nick¡Potter nunca se fijaría en mí! Jajaja! El solo se fija en chicas perfectas y tontas como Christie Nettle¿De donde se te ocurrió semejante idea?

Bueno… - comenzó Nick – He estado observando el comportamiento de Potter, te mira mucho, aunque intenta no hacerlo, se pone celoso cuando estás conmigo, lo tomé como obvio!

Pero Nick! – le dijo Lily – Es Potter! Fastidia a todo el mundo, no solo a mi!

Mmmm…quizás tengas razón… - contestó el chico – cambiando de tema… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

¡Claro, dime! – dijo Lily

¿Puedo abrazarte? – preguntó Nick un tanto nervioso y avergonzado

Claro – contestó Lily sonrojándose tanto que el rojo de su pelo era nada con el de su cara

Nick abrazó a Lily y fue un abrazo fraternal y tierno, de repente se oyó un: Wingardium Leviosa! Desde algún lugar oculto y Nick comenzó a flotar por los aires, Lily se asustó y comenzó a mirar a todos lados para encontrar al culpable de que Nick estuviera flotando sobre su cabeza, de pronto, a lo lejos se divisó la silueta de un chico, a medida que se iba acercando más se notaba quien era, tenía el pelo alborotado, gafas, y tras ellas dos hermosos ojos marrones…el chico era sin duda alguna James Potter, se había separado de Christie mientras compraba ropa y habían quedado de juntarse en un hora en las Tres Escobas, así que James había aprovechado con Sirius (quien luego se había desviado hacia el bosque) a caminar.

¡Te lo advertí Cruise! – gritó James al llegar al lugar exacto donde se encontraban Lily y Nick (quien aun flotaba xD) - ¡Te dije que si intentabas propasarte con Evans lo lamentarías!

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Contestacion de Reviews! bueno aqui mis palabras para todas las personas qeu me han dejado review de este capitulo y se los agradesco y ojala lo sigan haciendo jajaja...**

**Mondlicht Weasley: Holap! ayyy mil gracias por seguir el fic! Sabry llora de emocion y salta en un pie xD jajaja siii nuestro Siri-Pooh por fine sta cambiando...aunque mas adelante se veran mas cosas de él xD jajaja, bueno espero qeu este capitulo te haya gustado...y que tbn me dejes tu opinion, no encontre tu mail por ninguna parte :( dejalo de nuevo asi hablamos x msn , espero no defraudarte en el futuro con los proximos capitulos, cuidate byes!**

**vickypotter007blak: Jajaja bueno, no tuviste que esperar mucho para saber que pasaba con Filch, pk ya puse el capitulo 7, espero te haya gustado y sigas apoyandome con el fic , y aunque quizas no te guste Nick...es un buen chico...jajaja aunque obviamente la pareja perfecta es James/Lily no Nick/Lily xD jajaja, pero mira...Nick es muy importante para que James se de cuenta de que es lo que siente por Lily...y lo siento...pero Sirius aun no se declarará a Ginger...pk aun no acepta que le gusta xD...este Siri-Pooh xD jajaja...bueno grax x dejar review yespero lo sigas haciendo...bye!**

**Vinessa: Holaappp! muchas grax x cntinuar leyendo el fic! y grax x tu apoyo...me alegra muxo que haya gente asi tan wena onda , ojala este otro capitulo tbn te haya gustado y psss...jajaja no te preocupes que veo que todos gozan viendo a James hirviendo en celos sin querer aceptarlo xD jajaja, y Sirius...sabe que le pasan cosas con la Clabacita...pero aun no lo aceptará...ya que su popularidad y disponibilidad estan en juego...mmm..creo que su ego aun no se baja xD...pero bueno...ya veremos mas adelante que pasa ...el prox capitulo segun yo se viene tierno...bueno por lo menos para Sirius y Ginger nos vemos xaus!**

**Choks: Jajajaj amiga! muxas grax x leer aqui tbn el fic! muy pronto tendras que elegir si leerlo aqui o en la web xD jajaja porque voy a nivelar la publicacion de capitulos aqui que la de la web, jajaja y grax x tu apoyo constante y me alegro muxo que te haya gustado el capitulo 17 (de la web xD...pk aki pongo de a dos capitulos ) bueno nos vemos y cuidate! y cntinua releyendo el fic xD jajaja xau!**

**JennyWeasley99: Amiga! te conoci en el RetoHp y eres una gran persona...de vdd muxas gracias por leer mi fic! y me alegro que te haya gustado! espero que leas esto...pk aun vas en el capitulo 5 xD...jajaja pero ojala sigas leyendolo, me alegro que leyendo el fic puedas transportarte hacia Hogwarts y poder imaginarte los pasillos y las locaciones ...bueno nos vemos cuidate bye!**

* * *

**P.D. Bueno! ojala sigan leyendo...porque segun yo xD jajaja, los prox capitulos stan bastante buenos , oki nos vemos cuidense xaus! y dejen sus opiniones:'( o lloraré xD jajaja, yap byes!**

* * *


	8. Salida a Hogsmeade II parte

**Holap¿cmo stan! bueno...he aqui el capitulo 8 ...he decidido ponerlo ahora porque asi el lunes pongo el 9 y hasta ahi no mas tengo...asi que luego tendran que esperar que vuelva a escribir xD...pero creo que no demorare tanto porque el jueves salgo de vacaciones ...y quiero aclarar que cuando en algunos reivews algunas personas dicen que ya han leido hasta capitulo 17 en mi web...es porque un capitulo de aqui equivale a 2 de mi web ...aunque el capitulo 9 será un solo capitulo de mi web...pk es muy largo ...weno...ojalá les guste este capitulo 8 y me dejen muxos reviews! porque asi me animo a continuar ...al final del capitulo estan las contestaciones de reviews ...para que lean las personas que me dejaron reviews grax...cuidense bye!**

**Atte: Sabrina**

* * *

**A LOS 16**

**CAPITULO VIII: SALIDA A HOGSMEADE II PARTE...**

¡Te lo advertí Cruise! – gritó James al llegar al lugar exacto donde se encontraban Lily y Nick (quien aun flotaba xD) - ¡Te dije que si intentabas propasarte con Evans lo lamentarías!

¡Pero que estupidez estás diciendo Potter! – le gritó Lily entre indignada y confundida – El no se estaba propasando conmigo tarado (estupido, idiota, etc..), solo me estaba abrazando!

Si, idiota – le dijo Nick – Y ya bájame de aquí!

Pero…Lily, yo…pensé que necesitabas ayuda – comenzó James

¡Nadie necesita ayuda, y menos tuya! – lo gritoneó Lily – Y dime que diablos haces tu aquí¡Deberías estar en tu cita con Christie Nettle!

Este…yo…pues… - tartamudeó el Gryffindor – He quedado de juntarme con ella en una hora mas en las Tres Escobas porque yo me aburrí comprando ropa de chicas

Bueno pero si tu cita fue un desastre – comenzó Lily nuevamente muy enojada - ¡No tienes porqué arruinársela y destrozársela a los demás! – culminó la pelirroja

Pero Evans! – se apresuró James – Si te abrazó ahora quizás que planeaba hacer después¿Besarte¡¿Ah¡¿Ah¡Responde Cruise¿Qué planeabas hacerle a Lily…perdón a Evans…?

Nada estúpido – contestó el chico desde el aire – Solo conversábamos cosas interesantes, cosa que tu nunca podrías hacer no valorar en una chica…su inteligencia

Si, tu solo le ves que tenga un trasero grande Potter, ni te fijas si es lista o no, eso no te interesa así que no entenderías nada de lo que conversábamos con Nick – contestó Lily sonrojada – Y ya baja a Nick!

Esta bien Evans… - dijo el chico Potter – Pero prométeme una cosa…

Uff…¡Qué! – le chilló Lily

Prométeme que no saldrás nunca mas con este tipo – dictó James muy serio y seguro de lo que decía

¡Pero Potter¡Que estupideces dices! – gritó Lily – Entiende que tu no tienes control sobre mi vida! Además no eres nadie para mandarme…y además a ti nadie te dice que no salgas con Nettle!

Si lo soy! – chilló James – soy…tu amigo!

No lo eres! – dijo cada vez mas enojada la pelirroja – Si fueras mi amigos querrías lo mejor para mi y te darías cuenta que Nick es buenísimo conmigo, me trata bien y la pasamos de maravilla porque tiene mis mismos gustos!

Bueno…quizás… - dijo el chico de ojos marrones

Quizás nada Potter! – continuó Lily – Me pasas atormentando y jodiendo todo el día! Eso "NO" es un amigo!

Bueno… - comenzó nuevamente James

Ya basta! – gritó Nick – dejen de pelear y que alguien se acuerde del pobre chico que está flotando sobre sus cabezas y bájenme de aquí!

Si Potter, bájalo – ordenó Lily

¬¬ , está bien – aceptó resignado James, quien bajó a Nick pero no sin antes hacerle jurar que no le haría nada, cosa que el Ravenclaw aceptó con tal de tener los pies en la tierra

Muy bien Potter – dijo Lily – Ahora…tienes 10 segundos para irte de aquí si quieres salir vivo…10…9…8…

Pero Lily… - intentó decir James

Largo Potter! – gritó la chica – luego hablaremos tu y yo! 7…6…5…4…

Y James se alejó de los terrenos de las cascadas mágicas de Cristal, en busca de Sirius…

Mientras, en ese momento en el bosque de Hogsmeade, dos almas vagaban tristes y solitarias, cada una por su lado, una de ellas era una joven, de unos dieciséis años, cabello cobrizo, ojos violeta y mirada tímida y soñadora, la otra alma…era un joven, de notables dieciséis años, pelo negro azabache y hermosos ojos color azul intenso.

Ginger se hallaba sentada en un tronco, pensando, pensando en su alma gemela que al mismo tiempo era imposible desearlo y ser deseada por él, al mismo tiempo, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia entre árboles y pastizales se encontraba Sirius Black, meditando y preguntándose agobiadamente ¡Qué sentía por la calabacita! Y tratando de negarlo todo! Era algo imposible!

De pronto Ginger se paró del peculiar asiento y comenzó a caminar inconscientemente en la dirección que venia Sirius, su mirada se perdía en el cielo azulado, Sirius en tanto iba también muy distraído, ambos iban sin saberlo al encuentro del otro, Ginger iba pensando en cómo la estaría pasando Sirius con Agatha en ese momento, se atormentaba por no poder ser el tipo de chica "Agatha", para poder gustarle a Sirius…porque ya era un hecho…a ella le gustaba Sirius Black…Ginger soltó un leve suspiro y una tímida lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos color violeta profundo. Sirius, venia ya muy cerca y aún atormentándose… ¡No podía ser lo que estaba sintiendo! De repente…ambos jóvenes chocaron con algo o alguien y gritaron sorprendidos al verse uno al otro.

Sirius!...digo… ¡Black! – dijo Ginger secándose las lágrimas que aunque ella intentara ocultarlas…eran notorias.

¡Gin…Calabacita! – gritó también el joven Black

Ambos se miraron…

-¿Qué haces aquí! – dijeron al unísono

Ya basta Black – dijo Ginger - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Nada…yo…este…yo solo caminaba por aquí – comenzó el chico - ¿Qué te sucede¿Haz estado llorando Calabacita?

No, no, nada – mintió nerviosamente Ginger – Nada que te interese¿Porqué no estás con Monfield? Vete con ella mejor Sirius, aléjate de mi, si te ve conmigo puede molestarse – culminó la gryffindor y continuó su camino

Espera… - le dijo Sirius tomándola del brazo – Por favor…Calabacita, dime que te sucede…porque lloras…Agatha no está acá, por favor, dime porque lloras… ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

No, y por favor…no me preguntes porqué lloro – respondió Ginger – dejaré que solo el tiempo cure todas mis heridas y aunque quemen por dentro, se que voy a renacer, cuando el cielo llora nunca nadie le pregunta donde duele, porque llueve porque deja de llover…¿Porqué entonces debes de preguntarme a mi?

Esta bien…lo siento Calabacita, creo que no debí presionarte – dijo Sirius – yo también estoy triste y confundido…aunque no lo creas…y tampoco me gusta que el resto se entere de eso

… - luego de un rato Ginger habló - ¿Y tu porqué estas triste Black…tienes popularidad, una novia popular, amigos populares y eres sangre pura…¿Qué mas quieres?

Mira, quizás no debería contártelo, pero necesito que me escuche alguien… - dijo el chico de hermoso pelo negro azulado – cuando estoy con los demás parezco un insensible, orgulloso, engreído, etc… pero…cuando nadie me ve...puedo ser o no ser, cuando nadie me ve pongo el mundo al revés…no se, pienso de otra manera, pero no me comporto así delante de los demás para no perder mi personalidad…mira…es que yo no me doy cuenta de cómo puedo ser…por ejemplo…hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo y hay cosas tan mías…pero es que yo no las veo, supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo…y tu si las ves…tu y los demás las ven…sobre la gente a la que lastimo…como a ti a veces…y me atormenta no poder ser quien de verdad quisiera ser, poder decir las cosas que quiera decirte…

… - Ginger escuchaba con atención a Sirius - ¿Decirme¿Decirme que?

Que…que… - Sirius se acercó Ginger y la abrazó…dudó un momento en decirle que la quería…que estaba confundido…pero como es no podría ser y al ver que Ginger respondía a su abrazo tan cálida y tiernamente, prefirió cambiar lo que casi instintivamente iba a decir – Decirte que gracias por escucharme…gracias por hacer lo que nadie hace por mi, ni siquiera Agatha…escucharme…

Ginger quedó atónita, Sirius le estaba dando las gracias…solo por estar parada ahí como una tonta y escucharlo…

No…no te preocupes…Bl…Sirius – le dijo Ginger aún abrazándolo como una madre a su hijo – Gracias a ti por confiar en mi…y no te preocupes por mi, yo solo….lloraba porque estaba pensando en algo…un problema…olvídalo

Calabacita…no tengas cuidado – agregó nuevamente el gryffindor – si quieres no me cuentes, pero lo único que te digo es que no llores…sonríe…si sonríes y siembras alegría…alegría cosecharás…y así serás feliz…

… - Ginger se impactó por las palabras de Sirius, no sabía que le pasaba pero estaba hablando un Sirius totalmente diferente al habitual – Gracias Black…estaré sonriente y feliz, pero prométeme algo…

¿Qué? – Preguntó Sirius extrañado

Que tú también lo estarás – le dijo Ginger sonriéndole - ¿Trato hecho?

Trato hecho – dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa nn

De pronto se escuchó un grito a lo lejos:

Canuto! Ahí estas! – chilló James - ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver a su amigo tan serio – Hola Ginger…

Hola James – contestó la gryffindor

No, no sucede nada, no te preocupes – contestó Sirius – La calabaza y yo solo conversábamos ¿Verdad Calabacita?

nn, si – replicó la joven

Canuto, Canuto, no sabes que me sucedió – comenzó nuevamente el chico de ojos marrones – pero te cuento en el camino porque ya pasó la hora y Christie y Agatha deben estar esperándonos en las Tres Escobas…

Ah! Es cierto! – contestó Sirius al ver la hora - ¿Vienes con nosotros Calabacita?

No, no se preocupen, vayan ustedes – dijo Ginger – yo tengo que esperar a Arabella que debe andar por ahí

Está bien, nos vemos luego – dijeron los chicos al unísono y se marcharon rumbo a las Tres Escobas

James y Sirius se fueron, y Ginger se quedó pensativa…y susurró:

Mío…Sirius Black…aunque seas pretencioso yo te quiero solo mío, mío desde el centro de la tierra hasta el fondo de mi alma, mío, mío, solo mío, para amarte y adorarte con pasión y con ternura, mío…mío…mío, quiero tu amor solo mío, que nadie quiera tocarte, que nadie se atreva jamás conquistarte, mío, mío, quiero tu amor solo mío, que nadie intente robarte, que nadie se atreva tan solo a mirarte…gracias por confiar en mi Sirius… - A lo lejos iban Sirius y James perdiéndose en la infinidad del bosque…los ojos de Ginger se encontraban húmedos…a punto de llorar

Gin! Que haces aquí tan sola! – gritó Arabella desde un matorral - ¡Volvamos al pueblo, vamos a las Tres Escobas y nos tomamos una cerveza de manteca mientras te muestro mis fotos nuevas y esperamos a las chicas.

… - Ginger se limpió los llorosos ojos y se volteó - ¡Por fin llegas! Jaja, ok, vamos…

Y se marcharon camino a la taberna…

Mientras en un lugar…específicamente en la calle "Mago Merlín" se encontraban Kari y Remus, andaban tomados de la mano, conversando…bueno eso se suponía, ambos eran tan tímidos que solo andaban de la mano y se decían unas cuantas palabras…de pronto Remus la soltó y le dijo:

Kari…yo…este… - dijo avergonzado el chico

¿Qué sucede Remus? – preguntó extrañada la peliverde

Remus no sabia que decirle, no sabía como empezar, como seguir ni como terminar, solo miraba a Kari fijamente a los ojos, ella hacia lo mismo, sin entender mayormente la situación, de pronto…Remus no pudo contenerse y se acercó a Kari…se acercó mas…y aunque lo dudó …la besó…el beso fue largo y tímido, pero lleno de amor adolescente y ternura, beso al cual la chica correspondió…fue al innato, incontrolable, sus bocas, deseos y anhelos mas profundos se juntaron y dieron paso al final de aquel bello intercambio de sentimientos, abrazándose y muy avergonzados, luego de unos segundo se miraron y Remus se disculpó:

Lo siento, no debí hacerlo – dijo Remus muy avergonzado

No…no…no te preocupes – contestó Kari – Esperaba que algún día lo hicieras… - se sonrojó tanto como cuando había cantado a sus amigas lo que sentía por el responsable Merodeador

Se abrazaron y continuaron caminando, no valía la pena hablar del beso, el mismo beso ya lo había dicho todo, y como dicen por ahí…un beso vale más que mil palabras.

A la hora después, casi todos se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas, Christie y Agatha se hallaban en una mesa con decenas de bolsas de tiendas de ropa, de repente llegaron James y Sirius…

¡Hola chicas! – gritó Sirius saludando a Agatha de u beso en la boca

Uff…creo que les fue bien en las compras – dijo James ya sentado a la mesa

Si, nn – dijo Christie saludando al chico de ojos Marrones - ¿Y ustedes que han hecho?

Ehhh…este…yo…-comenzó James – fui al museo de reliquias del Quidditch…jeje – mintió James quien junto con Sirius luego de despedirse de Ginger se habían ido a caminar por el bosque conversando

Si, ehh…y yo también – siguió Sirius – Oh! Que escobas tan geniales!...¿Cierto Cornamenta? – le pegó un codazo a James con el fin que le siguiera el juego

¡Cierto, cierto! – fingió James - ¡Que escobas y que artículos tan antiguos de Quidditch! – No quiera que Christie se enterara del escándalo que le había hecho a Evans y a Cruise…eso la haría pensar mal y enfurecerse

Ginger quien estaba junto a Arabella en la mesa de al frente (habían llegado antes que James y Sirius porque su fueron directamente a la taberna y no se detuvieron a conversar como lo hicieron los chicos) miraba a Sirius muy fríamente…ja…así que había estado en el "Museo de reliquias del Quidditch", al parecer ya había vuelto a ser el Black mentiroso y ególatra de siempre…como que no le había durado mucho lo del "chico sensible y de buen corazón" de hace un rato cuando habían conversado, Sirius notó la helada mirada de Ginger y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la de ella, la chica de ojos violeta intentó disimular pero no pudo…Sirius se había dado cuenta que había escuchado y que estaba molesta. Ginger continuó conversando y tomando su cerveza de manteca como si nada…aunque luego de un rato lo pensó bien…Sirius había hecho bien en mentir…quizás que escándalo hubiera hecho Agatha Monfield si se hubiera enterado que estaba con ella, aunque solo estuvieran conversando.

De pronto se abrí la puerta de la popular taberna y por ella entraron Lily y Nick, conversando animados como dos buenos amigos y sin ningún signo de ser pareja, lo cual tranquilizó a James inexplicablemente al verlos entrar, Lily y Nick se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraban Arabella y Ginger, pero Lily se detuvo en el camino frente a la mesa de James y compañía y dijo:

Oh! Potter veo que tu novia ya terminó de comprar – dijo Lily irónica – Que bueno que llegaste Nettle – continuó mirando ahora a Christie – Porque no sabes lo aburrido y ocioso que andaba Potter en los "Terrenos de las Cascadas Mágicas de Cristal" mientras tu comprabas…¿Cierto Potter? – culminó la pelirroja

¿Qué haz dicho! – gritó Christie – James andaba en el museo de reliquias del Quidditch con Sirius¿No es cierto Jamsie?

Eh..este… - comenzó James muy nervioso mirando a Lily con cara de que no dijera nada

No lo creo… - comenzó nuevamente Lily – no creo que haya otro Potter capaz de lanzar un Wingardium Leviosa a Nick…¿O si?...bueno si, quizás tienes razón…quizás yo vi mal y el bueno de Potter estaba en el museo…

¡James de que está hablando la sangre sucia ésta! – chilló la slytherin sobresaltada - ¡Como es eso que no estabas con Sirius en el museo!

Y si no estaban en el museo…y no estaban juntos… ¿Dónde estabas tu Sirius Black? – se unió Agatha un tanto molesta - ¿Y con quien?

Ejem…ejem… - dijo Sirius tratando de pasar inadvertido

Bueno yo me voy – dijo Lily – tengo que ir con Nick, Arabella y Ginger

Tu no te vas a ninguna parte asquerosa muggle – chilló Christie muy molesta y agarrando fuertemente a Lily del brazo – no sin antes decir que planeas…

¿Yo?...nada…y suéltame que me lastimas – le respondió Lily – lo único que quiero es que entretengas un poco a Potter para que no ande buscando diversión arruinando la de otros

¡Como te atreves a decirme aburrida cerda asquerosa! – gritó Christie

¡Cerda asquerosa tu! Y apréndete otra ofensa! – gritó Lily defendiéndose – n es mi culpa que Potter se aburra de comprar ropa de moda todo el día!

¡James di algo! – le chilló la slytherin – Aclara las cosas! y dame una buena explicación de porque fuiste donde estaban la sangre sucia y Nick!

……… - James guardó silencio por un momento y luego ya harto añadió - ¡Porque no me gusta ver a Cruise cerca de Evans¡¿Entendido¡Porque el la estaba abrazando y pensé que le estaba haciendo daño¡Y si quieres la verdad…no se porque hago eso!

Todos se quedaron callados, excepto Agatha que gritó:

¡Y tu Sirius¡Donde estuviste¡Contesta!

Desde la otra mesa Ginger, Arabella y Nick miraban la pelea y veían como Lily se ponía cada vez más roja por las palabras que había dicho James.

Luego de dichas palabras, ese lugar de la taberna fue inundada por un rotundo silencio y las miradas de los espectadores vacilaban entre James, Lily y Christie, quienes permanecían callados. De repente la slytherin rompió el hielo, se acercó a James y le susurró algo al oído, el chico le negó con la cabeza como diciendo "No lo sé" y luego miró a Lily y le dijo:

Escúchame bien Lilliane Evans – comenzó exaltada y agresiva Christie – mas te vale que dejes tranquilo a James y pobre de ti que te vea cerca de él porque conocerás quien es Christie Nettle

Lily no contestó, solo miró despreocupada a Christie, luego a James, y se fue, no volvió a la mesa de sus amigos sino que se fue de las Tres Escobas. La pelirroja, al salir de la taberna suspiró y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, escuchaba que alguien la llamaba detrás pero ni se molestó a voltearse, continuó caminando, no sabia porque a ella le tenían que pasar esas cosas, ella no era mala ni cruel¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas¿Porqué James Potter tenia siempre que ser el inicio de sus problemas¿Por qué Potter no la dejaba en paz y siempre salía con sus respuestas estupidas que ni el mismo podía entender? Ella casi ni hablaba con él y aun así casi siempre tenia peleas con Christie Nettle, porque según ésta, ella acosaba al ególatra ese de James. Lily ya estaba harta, lo tenía decidido, no le dirigiría más la palabra a Potter a menos que un profesor se lo pidiera, y estaría mas con Nick, para que James se acostumbrara y los dejara tranquilos. Luego de mucho caminar en línea recta, Lily miró su reloj, habían pasado ya cuarenta u cinco minutos desde que había salido furiosa de las Tres Escobas, y aunque estaba mas tranquila, no quería volver aun, peor debía hacerlo, y rápido, en veinte minutos volvían los carruajes a Hogwarts y si no estaba, McGonagall la mataría! Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero si la castigaría. En el camino de regreso siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, y aunque no quería, era inevitable, pensaba en James y se preguntaba y cuestionaba un sin fin de veces el porque se su actitud.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de las Tres Escobas, dos parejas peleaban insistentemente, dos chicas, notoriamente populares, exigían aun, luego de casi una hora, explicaciones a dos jóvenes que se sentían altamente orgullosos de se celados, pero al mismo tiempo hartos de dar explicaciones.

Ahora mismo me dices que sientes por la sangre sucia! James Potter! – le grito Christie a James – y no niegues nada!

Nada! – le contestó James – no te pases películas, yo por Evans no siento nada

No mientas! – continuo la slytherin – un chico que no siente nada por una chica no anda siguiéndola y haciéndole escena de celos!

Aquí la única que esta haciendo una escena de celos eres tu! – le inquirió James – ya te he dicho mil veces que solo me preocupo por Evans! Yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como ella!

Bueno, si es así entonces…. – dijo la chica Nettle – si no sientes nada por ella…te prohíbo que le dirijas palabra alguna! Y no te quiero ver cerca de la sangre sucia esa!

Christie…ya basta – sentencio el joven Potter – te estas pasando de la raya, tu no eres mi madre como para decirme que hacer y que no! Y no me gusta que me manden. Y su no quieres entender que no me gusta Evans…allá tu…y esto se acaba y fin de tus problemas – culminó James haciéndose el interesante.

Oh No, Jamsie! – se disculpó Christie – lo siento, tienes razón, a ti no te podría gustar esa…no tienes para que terminar con esto…somos la pareja mas popular y hermosa de todo Hogwarts¿me disculpas?

Mmmm…. – titubeó el Gryffindor haciéndose el ofendido – bueno…yo…esta bien, te disculpo

Muy bien, pero tu también me debes una disculpa – contestó la chica Nettle

¬¬ - la miro James

Esta bien, esta bien, retiro lo dicho – dijo Christie, pensando en que Lily pagaría por todo lo que había desatado, haría que la gryffindor lamentara haber nacido, miro a James y le sonrió falsamente.

Un poco más allá…Agatha torturaba igualmente a Sirius…

Vamos Sirius, dime donde estuviste – exigió la chica

Mira Agatha – contesto molesto Sirius – nosotros no somos novios, solo salimos, nuestra relación es totalmente libre así que yo no te debo explicaciones de nada

Pe…pero…Sirius – dijo la popular Slytherin – no puedes decirme eso a mi! Soy Agatha! Agatha Monfield! Una de las chicas mas guapas y populares de Hogwarts!

Si – continuo Sirius – pero yo soy Sirius Black y tengo un fan club de chicas hacinedo fila para salir conmigo, así que o me dejas tranquilo y me crees que fui al museo, o me voy con alguna chica de mi fan club…¿Qué tal?

Haz lo que quieras… - dijo Agatha harta – aunque no tienes que hacer tanto lío por una pregunta… - se lanzó sobre Sirius y lo besó (cosa que siempre hacia cuando se enojaban para que pararan de pelear), este le respondió el fugaz beso - ¿Paz? – dijo la chica

Paz y tranquilidad – dijo Sirius volviéndola a besar - ¿Todo olvidado?

Ambos se miraron y dijeron al unísono: - Todo olvidado

Ginger, que se hallaba detrás de ellos junto con Arabella y Nick, presenciaba la escena, y se limitó a decir sarcástica y burlesca "Todo olvidado". De pronto la profesora McGonagall ordeno subir a los carruajes, en ese instante llegaron Kari y Remus, quienes luego de despedirse con un tímido beso en la mejilla se unieron a sus respectivos grupos, la única que aun no llegaba era Lily, y sus amigas comenzaban a preocuparse, McGonagall obligo a todos los alumnos a subir y comenzó a pasar lista, de pronto llegó a Lily y nadie contestó, la profesora interrogo a las Night Cats sobre el paradero de la prefecta, pero fue en vano, porque nadie sabia donde estaba la pelirroja, James al oír que Lily aun no llegaba, se sintió culpable en cierto modo y dudó en ir a buscarla. De repente, corriendo a toda velocidad venia Lily, gritando que la esperaran, la profesora McGonagall molesta la regañó y luego la hizo subirse en el carruaje de sus amigas y Nick.

Luego de un rato llegaron a Hogwarts, entraron al vestíbulo y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Lily y las Night Cats se despidieron de Nick, y los Merodeadores de las Slytherins, y se fueron a sus salas comunes. Al entrar se encontraron con la chimenea encendida y un grupo de alumnos de segundo año leyendo el panel de mensajes de Gryffindor en la pared, y hablando animosamente de ello. Las Night Cats se acercaron a leer curiosas y detrás se ubicaron los Merodeadores. Arabella tomó aire y leyó en voz alta el pergamino que decía:

"Obra escolar de Magi-Teatro"

"La bella durmiente"

Audiciones para papeles principales y Secundarios esta semana, día por avisar. Los interesados por favor inscribirse en el pergamino de adjunto.

Actividad organizada por: Minerva McGonagall y Marcus Blake.

Wowww! – dijo Lily – genial! Yo me apunto!

Si! – exclamo Ginger – yo también, quien sabe si nos toca algún papel importante

Yo igual – dijeron Kari y Kitty al unísono

Mmmm…. – titubeó Arabella – yo lo haré luego en Ravenclaw, acá no puedo

Lo merodeadores se miraron, movieron la cabeza en signo de aprobación y también se apuntaron (James principalmente al ver a Lily que se apuntaba, ya tenia decidido que el también lo haría…ya verán porque mas adelante…el Sr. Potter ya esta por fin aceptando las cosas…jejeje), luego de eso, cada grupo subió a su habitación a conversar.

Los Merodeadores estaban cansados, Remus y Peter estaban hambrientos y decidieron ir a robar algo para comer a la cocina del colegio. Salieron y en la habitación solo quedaron James y Sirius, quienes se miraban con cara de "Nos salvamos" y "Cuéntamelo todo", Sirius que al enterarse mas informadamente de lo ocurrido con Lily y Nick en la tarde, al recordar las actitudes de James de un tiempo a esta parte con Lily…no se aguantó la curiosidad e interrogó a su amigo.

Cornamenta… - comenzó el guapo chico – quiero preguntarte algo, y aunque no me entra en la cabeza como te podría haber ocurrido eso, espero que me contestes con la verdad – culminó Sirius pareciendo maestro de ceremonias e intentando verse serio (cosa que era difícil para un Merodeador)

Ay ¿Qué quieres ahora Canuto? – respondió James imaginando para donde iba la conversación…al parecer lo habían descubierto xD

Te gusta Evans ¿cierto? – dijo tajante y con una burlona sonrisa Sirius

¡De que hablas! – se exaltó el joven Potter – tu sabes que…

No, no y no James, no me mientas…te conozco demasiado bien – dijo Sirius – y se perfectamente cuando te gusta una chica…recuerda que yo te descubrí cuando te gustaban Nataly, Lisa, Sophie…

¡Ya basta Canuto! – dijo James aun mas nervioso – Sí, si, si, esta bien, lo admito, creo que me gusta Evans, aunque no quiera y no se como ni cuando comenzó…¿contento?

¡Cornamenta! yo lo sabia! – gritó el chico Black - ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado!

Porque pensé que me regañarías…además que tu estas de lado de Christie…siempre haz dicho que ella es para mi – contestó el chico de ojos marrones

Bueno, no te voy a negar que la slytherin de Nettle es bastante guapa – dijo Sirius – pero tu sabes…yo encuentro que es para ti cualquier chica con la que haz salido, y siempre te he apoyado, y de pasada he salido con alguna de sus amigas…o con todas

Jajajaja – ambos rieron

Aunque tu también haz salido con varias chicas que han sido amigas de mis citas – dijo picaresco Sirius – pero bueno, bueno, la cosa es que ahora te dio por Evans…mira, la verdad la pelirroja no está nada de mal, es una come libros (James lo miró feo antes este comentario) jeje, pero no está nada mal, sobre todo si anduviera siempre como hoy xD…lo único malo es…que es la única chica en todo el colegio a la que no le podrías importar menos…lo siento amigo pero es verdad, además Nicholas Cruise anda detrás de ella…y al parecer te lleva bastante ventaja

Mmmm…no lo sé, bueno tienes razón – admitió Cornamenta a su amigo – y no es que me "haya dado por ella" como dices…no se, pero siento que me gusta Evans, es algo diferente que con las demás…aunque me odie…y tienes razón…no hay ninguna chica en el colegio a la que le importe menos y sea tan indiferente para ella como Lily Evans, y creo que eso logra que me guste mas, aunque haya tratado que así no fuera y no quisiera aceptar que me gustaba por mucho tiempo

¿Y que harás ahora¿Y que harás con Christie? – preguntó Sirius

No sé – dijo complicado James – de verdad que no sé…¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Pues mira… - comenzó nuevamente Black – de todas formas a Evans no le gustas, así que mientras vemos como hacemos para que quiera salir contigo…te quedas con Christie Nettle…¿Qué tal?

¡Excelente idea Canuto! – se animó James – aunque ahora el problema es como hacemos para que Evans quiera salir conmigo

Tienes que empezar pidiéndoselo! – dijo Sirius – Cornamenta por Dios! – continuo haciéndose el preocupado – tu eres experto en eso!...y tienes que decirle que te gusta!

Mmmm..buen punto…¿Pero como y cuando?...además que conociendo a Evans…creerá que es una de mis bromas – comentó el chico de anteojos mirando a su amigo

Pues James¡¿Qué te esta pasando! – gritó Sirius – no puedo creer que se te haya escapado algo tan importante como que todas las Night Cats, al igual que nosotros…se anotaron para las audiciones…y…

Solo basta con intentar que nos toque trabajar juntos – terminó James la oración de su amigo – imagínate…yo de príncipe y Evans de la bella durmiente! Jajaja…espera…no tiene el príncipe que besar a la bella durmiente para que despierte?

Exacto! – le vitoreó el Gryffindor a su amigo – veo que ya estas pensando

Sirius…gracias, eres un gran amigos – dijo James

Y tu un gran Merodeador jajaja – dijo el joven de pelo azulado

Esto queda entre nosotros…a Remus le contaré cuando sea necesario ¿Ok? – dijo el muchacho de ojos marrones – mal que mal, es el mejor amigo de Lily, así que en un tiempo mas le contaré…podrá ayudarme nn

Ok – dijo Sirius

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron por ella dos merodeadores repletos de comida entre las mano…era hora de un gran banquete.

Mientras, en la habitación de las chicas, ya habían olvidado los incidentes de la tarde y las chicas hablaban de la obra y las audiciones.

Chicas¡que genial¿No creen? Haremos una obra! – gritó Arabella

Sí! – chilló Lily – Que emoción! Quizás que papeles nos tocarán!

Pues la verdad Lily…-comenzó Kari – creo que tu eres las mas apropiada para "La bella durmiente", en primer lugar porque eres linda y en segundo porque es el papel que implica aprenderse mas parlamentos….y tu eres buena en eso…y por ultimo…eres buena actuando nn! Aun recuerdo la obra que hicimos en segundo año…tu papel fue muy bien evaluado!

Si, Kari tiene razón – dijo Kitty

Yo espero ser una hada! – anunció Ginger imitando a una hada y bailando por la habitación

Jajaja, chicas – las interrumpió Lily – acuérdense que audicionan alumnas y alumnos de las cuatro casas! Es muy difícil ser elegida para el papel que una quiere, y es muy difícil sobre todo ser elegida para la bella durmiente, además quizás quien será el príncipe…y según la historia, la bella durmiente es besada por el príncipe…ayyy! No!

Jajaja – rieron todas

Pero imagínate que el príncipe fuera Nick! – chilló Ginger – sería…genial!

Si, pero imagínate que fuera Snape! – gritó riendo Lily – jajaja

Noooo! Nadie va a la obra! – anuncio Kitty

Y la bella durmiente no se dormiría nunca para que no la tuviera que besar Snape – dijo Kari – jajaja

¿Y la bruja? – preguntó Arabella - ¿Quién podría ser?

Christie Nettle! – dijeron todas al unísono – jajaja

Imagínense a esa con una verruga en la nariz! – dijo Ginger – jajaja, aunque creo que le vendría mejor a Agatha Monfield

Si, aunque a las dos les viene, sobre todo por lo arpías! – dijo Kitty

Pues creo que tendrán que pelearse el papel de hechicera malvada – añadió riendo Lily – porque es solo uno! Jajaja

Todas rieron y así paso la tarde y luego la noche…

Al otro día todos se levantaron muy temprano, era domingo, pero aun así estaban cansados, por lo menos los merodeadores, quienes bajaron a desayunar, entraron al Gran Comedor y se dedicaron a comer tanto, que parecía que no habían comido en días.

Las Night Cats bajaron igualmente pero unos minutos después, camino al Gran Comedor iban aun comentando sobre la obra y al entrar al vestíbulo se encontraron con Christie y Agatha, quienes venían desde el otro lado del colegio, y al oír los planes de las Gryffindors y la ravenclaw (Arabella) se decidieron a arruinarlos.

Vamos Lily! Audiciona para el papel de Aurora (la bella durmiente) – la animó Ginger

No lo sé… - titubeó la pelirroja

¡Claro que lo harás! – ordenó Arabella – eres perfecta para el papel!

Mmm…esta bien – asintió Lily – lo haré nn ¿contentas?

Si! – gritaron sus amigas al unísono

Luego de esto entraron al Gran Comedor, ignorando a las Slytherins que se hallaban detrás de ellas. Christie y Agatha se quedaron afuera.

Genial – dijo Christie

¿Qué¿Genial que? – preguntó Agatha

La sangre sucia esa audicionará para Aurora – prosiguió la slytherin – yo también lo haré, y no solo me quedare con el papel, sino que también la haré quedar en vergüenza en la audición, jajaja

Jajaja, genial idea Christie – dijo Agatha a su amiga

Ahora entremos a desayunar que quiero ver a James, y le tengo una sorpresa dominical a la asquerosa sangre impura de Evans – continuo la chica de vestimenta verde – hoy comienza la tortura para Evans por atreverse a hablarme mal y por hacerme quedar mal con James

Entraron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban los merodeadores, James quien estaba ubicado entre Lily y Sirius (Sirius había hecho que ocuparan todos los demás asientos, lo que obligo a Lily a sentarse al lado de James), quien le enviaba al chico Potter miradas de "Dile algo" o "Haz algo" y luego le susurró al odio: -Se supone que te gusta, acércate a ella!. En el instante que James iba a decirle algo a Lily, apareció Christie, quien al ver a James junto a Lily se acercó mas rápidamente a él y lo besó, "Buenos días Jamsie" le dijo y se fue. Al pasar por el lado de Lily, tomó su varita y susurró algo apuntando a su cabello, de pronto Lily comenzó a sentir que algo líquido escurría de su cabello, lo tocó y…Oh! Un líquido rojo y viscoso cubría su pelirroja cabellera, la gryffindor se paró y gritó acercándose a Christie:

Eh! Tu! Nettle! – gritó Lily acercándose cada vez mas decidida a no aguantar las estupideces de la popular Slytherin

James que estaba al lado de la ojiverdes se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y fue hacia donde iba Lily, para ver que ocurría verdaderamente.

¿Qué quieres idiota Gryffindor? – chilló la slytherin mirando con odio a Lily, quien se notaba furiosa y era observada por varios curiosos del gran comedor, y sobre todo por el líquido viscoso que cubría su hermosa cabellera color fuego.

Se te olvidó esto…viscocit greenett! – gritó Lily, haciendo que el dorado pelo de la chica Slytherin se cubriera de un líquido viscoso igual al suyo, pero verde - ¿Creías que no me lo sabia¿El libro de encantamientos viscosos cierto? Al parecer se te olvidó que soy la mejor estudiante de la escuela, y que he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca, así que no hay encantamiento que no me sepa… - culminó irónica Lily, haciendo que ahora todo el Gran Comedor se fijara en ella y en Christie, quien solo se ahogó en un grito al verse en las mismas condiciones que su enemiga, iba a lanzarle otro encantamiento a Lily, que la miraba desafiante varita en alto.

Ridí… - comenzó Nettle, pero en ese momento alguien la tomó violentamente y la empujó tirándola al suelo

Ya basta! Deja a Evans tranquila! Te lo he dicho mil veces Christie! O la dejas en paz o nuestra relación llega hasta aquí! – todos quedaron mirando a James y Sirius solo pensó "Aquí va a quedar la grande"

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Contestación de reviews: aqui estan mis palabras para ustedes! todas las personitas que me dejaron su opinion! muchas gracias y ojalá lo sigan haciendô :**

**KariPotter: Holap! jajaja, muxas grax x continuar leyendo la historia! no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco , espero te haya gustado este capitulo tambien y claro que siguen los celos de James...aunque si te diste cuenta...por fina ceptó que le gusta Lily...eso ya es un gran comienzo...y no sabes lo que le hace Christie al pobre de James en el prox capitulo...pero bueno...no te puedo adelantar nada xD jajaja...cuidate y nos vemos...y sigue leyendo la historia!**

**Mangalina-Li: Holaaaa! ayyy nueva lectora! que emocion! Sabry salta en un pie xD me alegro que te haya gustado la historia , y grax x dejarme review! ojalá te haya gsutado este capitulo y me sigas apoyando y dejando review ...y pues como te das cuenta al leer este capitulo 8...James por fin acepta que le gusta Lily! jajaja, aunque aun no le cuenta a Remus...eso es el prox capitulo Ya estoy dando adelantos de nuevo xD ...ademas tienes razón...si James sigue comportandose asi...Lily lo odiará mas xD...sobre todo con las estupideces que hace...bueno...grax x todo y sigue apoyando la historia!**

**Vinessa: Jajaja pues aqui viste por fin como reaccionó Lily! pues...creo que no muy bien xD...aunque pobresita...James la acosa muxo...xD...y la deja confundida con sus palabras...Y Sirius...pues hubo mucho de Sirius en este capitulo ...espero te haya agradado y mil grax x dejarme siempre reviews...y espero lo sigas haciendo...cuidate byes!**

**ChibiHaruSama: Hola Sist! bueno grax x dejare review...a ti no te peudo decir muxo pk me lees hace muxo xD jajaja y ya habias leido este capitulo...cuidate y ojala sigas apoyandome grax bye!**

**Tonk.P: Hi! ayyy me alegro tanto que vengas recien entrando a esta web y leas mi fic!!!! de vdd muxas grax y muxas grax ademas x dejar tu opinion y review! ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo! y sigas dejando reviews y apoyandome! **

**JennyWeasley99: Holap amiga! jajaja tranki! hay muxas del fan club de Sirius! jajaja...y pues...aqui va el capitulo 8...espero te haya gustado ya que lo puse para que lo leyeras hoy y me dejaras review! jajaja...si te das cuenta...a mi parecer...este capitulo ha estado bastante bueno ...espero me sigas apoyando con mi fic ...cuidate nos vemos...byes!**

**Nohenatha: Hello! jajaja grax x leer el fic...veo que te gusta muxo Arabella xD jajaja...bueno grax x tu review y ojala** **sigas leyendo el fic! xaus!**

**Mondlicht Weasley: Hii! lamentablemente aun no encuentro tu mail xD...pero mente grax por apoyarme con el fic y grax x decirme que nunk te decepcionará no sabes lo feliz q soy jajaja...ojala te haya gustado este capitulo! que a mi parecer esta bastante bueni ...pk pasan hartas cositas! jajaja...bueno cuidate y pone tu mail de la siguiente manera para que salga...MI MAIL ES: (esto es un ejemplo) Sabry evans arroba ...y asi va a salir (que conste que ese no es mi mail xD jajaja) bueno cuidate bye!**

**MaDe: Holap! bueno a ti te queria dar las gracias...porque reviews como el tuyo me dan opiniones y criticas...asi veo en que estoy mal ...es verdad que a veces cometo errores...pero como los primeros capitulos los escribi en el verano...psss...la verdad es que a veces los leo y digo: que mal escribia xD...repetia muxas cosas, etc...aunque ahora a veces cometo fallas...pero intento no hacerlo ...la verdad es que tienes razon con eso de que James se pone muy celoso cuando ve a Lily con Nick...pero si te diste cuenta leyendo este capitulo...por fin le admite a Sirius que le gusta la pelirroja...en cuanto a Sirius...pues...dudo muxo que acepte luego que le gusta Ginger...simplemente porque es Sirius xD...y Remus y Kari...pues si...hacen linda pareja...admiten enseguida que sienten algo el uno por el otro...pero mas adelante...pasaran muxas cosas entre ellos...sobre todo celos creo yo...pero bueno...eso es otra cosa...es mas adelante xD jajaja...muxo mas adelante xD...bueno y tambien te queria dar las gracias por decirle lo de escribir todo de corrido...de vdd habia pensado que les molestaba leer en verso...pero como nadie me habia dixo...aunque si te das cuenta...lo cambie todo asi corrido...creo ademas que se ve mejor xD jajaja...bueno cuidate y sigue leyendo la historia y dejando reviews! grax xaus!**

**PaulaGM: Hello! bueno...primero que nada grax x dejar el review...y por leer la historia ...contesto tus preguntas en seguida...: Bueno, Arabella puede estar en otra casa a las 7 de la mañana...siempre y cuando no la pillen xD jajaja...aunque no lo eh explicado...Dumbledore sabe perfectamente las escabullidas de Arabella hacia Gryffindor...pero como el Director de Hogwarts es tan...complice y chistoso...solo lo toma como una aventura y no la regaña...y no la delata tampoco con la profesora McGonagall...respecto a lo de los azotes a los merodeadores...pues...si les dolia...por algo puse: "les pegaba en los brazos y en el trasero (al que menos le dolía era a Peter ya que su trasero era tan regordete que el látigo prácticamente le hacia masajes de reducción de grasa xD) según él para que se acordaran de él cada vez que se sentaran." ahi dejo en claro que les dolia...aunque eso no duró mucho...fue solo un poco ya que Lily lanzó el encantamiento Indolorus!...y en tercer lugar...Ya actualizé! xD jajaja y espero te haya gustado este capitulo...y me sigas dejando reviews ! cuidate y byes!**

**BUENO...ESOS HAN SIDO TODAS LAS CONTESTACIONES DE REVIEWS! GRAX A TODAS! Y ESPERO SIGAN APOYANDO LA HISTORIA...RECOMENDANDOLA Y...MIL GRAX PK EN EL CAPITULO 7 TUVE MUXOS REVIEWS...BUENO PARA MI SON MUXOS PK NO ACOSTUMBRO A TENER TANTOS ...ESPERO TENER MAS EN EL CAPITULO 8...NOS VEMOS...Y CUIDENSE! XAUS!**

**ATTE: SABRINA **

* * *


	9. Operacion: Buscando novia a James Potter

**Holap¿Cmo tan! espero que bien! bueno, primero que nada...quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo 8 ...y ojala lo sigan haciendo...les comunico la triste historia que este capitulo...equivale al capitulo 17 de mi web...por lo que significa que este es el ultimo capitulo que me keda listo xD...asi que ahora tendran que esperar muuuchhhoooo para que ponga el otro capitulo...aunque si recibo hartos reviews...espero poder terminarlo (y empezarlo xD) luego y ponerlo en dos semanas . Bueno eso es todo...disfruten este capitulo...nos vemos y dejen reviews! Byes! Cuidense!**

**Atte: Sabrina **

* * *

**A LOS 16**

**CAPITULO IX: OPERACION "BUSCANDO NOVIA NUEVA PARA JAMES POTTER"**

Ya basta! Deja a Evans tranquila! Te lo he dicho mil veces Christie! O la dejas en paz o nuestra relación llega hasta aquí! – todos quedaron mirando a James y Sirius solo pensó "Aquí va a quedar la grande"

Christie no tomó en cuenta a James, estaba furiosa, se levantó del piso y optó por lastimas a Lily de manera muggle, se acercó rápidamente a ella para golpearla en la cara al mas puro estilo de los boxeadores, pero justo en el momento en el momento en que el acelerado puño de la slytherin iba a golpear la pecosa cara de Lily…se oyó un: No! Evans! Y el golpe no fue a dar a la cara de la pelirroja, sino que al perfecto ojo izquierdo color marrón de cierto merodeador, provocando el quiebre de los lentes de éste y el inmediato color negro que comenzó a tomar el ojo izquierdo de James debido al golpe. Todo el Gran Comedor observaba atónito, Sirius miraba sobre todo por su amigo, en la habitación se sentía un notorio chismoseo, ubicado en cada una de las mesas de las respectivas casas. James se hallaba aun ahí, con la mano izquierda sobre su ojo, se sentía terrible! Pero no por haber captado la atención de todos los presentes, sino por la manera en la que la había hecho captar! Y en el estado en que se encontraba! Era terrible, había sido golpeado, por su novia, para proteger a Evans, y para colmo el afectado había sido su ojo izquierdo…¡justo su mejor lado! Ahora no podría mostrar su hermoso perfil izquierdo hasta que volviera a verse normal! Que dirían sus admiradoras de él! Esto le restaría popularidad! Credibilidad! No, tenia que salir airoso y victorioso de esta situación, tenia que salir como el "pobre chico" indefenso atacado injustamente por su neurótica novia. Y bueno, además tendría que hacer algo para justificar su defensa a Evans…o si no comenzarían a sospechar. Lily se hallaba detrás de James, aún chockeada por su actitud, no sabia porque la había protegido, pero se lo agradecía, más aún…no sabia que decir. Christie estaba neurótica y no hallaba que hacer, miraba a James e intentaba pedirle disculpas, pero el gryffindor no caso le hacia, estaba muy ocupado pensando su parlamento para salir inmune de la situación, y luego de repasarlo cerca de seis veces mentalmente, se lanzó y habló captando la atención de todos, sobre todo de su club de fans…quienes esperaban que hablara y diera una buena explicación de lo sucedido.

Ja…Jamsie…querido – comenzó Christie – yo…este…

Silencio Christie! – ordenó James haciéndose el típico macho controlador de situaciones – esto ha llegado demasiado lejos…tus celos, tus estupidas compras, tus ordenes…oh no! Tus golpes, tus dolorosos golpes! – gemía James haciéndose el adolorido y haciendo teatro

Amor…yo solo… - intentó decir la slytherin

No! Ya déjame en paz Christie – continuó el gryffindor – ya no quiero mas violencia! Creo que lo mejor es terminar con este martirio de una vez por todas! Oh! Mi pobre ojo!

No! James, esto…no era para ti! – dijo por fin la chica – iba destinado a Evans! Y tu te interpusiste…porque!

Porque tu ya me tienes harto con tus celos! – dijo James – ahora te dio con que yo quería algo con Evans! Siendo que te dije mil veces que nunca me podría fijar en alguien como ella…no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible y que ella quiera conmigo…no puedo dejar que lastimes a una de mis admiradoras! – culminó James satisfecho de haber dicho eso, Sirius lo miraba desde la mesa de Gryffindor y solo pensaba "jajaja, nunca te fijarías en Evans querido cornamenta?". Y Lily al escuchar el ególatra discurso de James, se dio cuenta que todo había sido muy bueno para ser cierto, Potter estaba diciendo que ella era su admiradora…y por mucho que la hubiera protegido del golpe del troll andante de Christie, ella no aguantaría que James la dejara vista como una babosa mas de su clan de seguidoras.

¿Qué crees que estas diciendo Potter? – se exaltó Lily haciendo que James se quedara callado y parara por un momento con el discurso se despedida que le estaba dando a Christie Nettle – tu sabes mejor que nadie que soy "yo" quien nunca se fijaría en un tipo como tu! Y aunque te agradezco que me hayas salvado de esta demente, no era necesario, se cuidarme sola, y eso no te da derecho a confundirme con una de las de tu fan club oficial de babosas.

Pero…Evans! Mira mi ojo! – gritó James fingiendo un gran dolor – ay! Ay! Ay! Pobre de mi ojo, ahhh…y bueno, Christie, se me olvidaba….nuestra relació0n debe terminar, así que ya no me busques, no quiero mas maltratos, no, no, por favor! – gimió el apuesto chico, haciendo que sus admiradoras sintieran casi ellas el dolor y quisieran matar a Christie por dañar a James – y…ahora mejor me voy…a buscar a alguien que me valore, por lo que soy y no me maltrate! Oh! Pobre de mi! – las chicas embobadas mirando a James, suspiraron y gritaron "Nosotras te valoramos"

Oh si, como no, pobre de ti – dijo en voz baja sarcásticamente Lily

Evans! – continuó el joven – y tu! No te hagas la que no! Todos saben que sientes algo por mi, pero tranquila, se que soy irresistible, pero yo no soy para ti (Sirius pensaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor…"¿Estas seguro que piensas eso Cornamenta?" jajaja) creo que no funcionaríamos juntos, pero no lo escodas! No es un pecado amar a James Potter, es un privilegio!

Uyyyy! – gritó la pelirroja al escuchar el conjunto de barbaridades que decía James sin parar – no te creas Potter! Sabes perfectamente que yo no caigo, caeré ni caería en tu red de admiradoras. Además a mi… - la chica dudó en decir esto, puesto que no era verdad, pero con tal de no quedar como tonta arrastrada por Potter en frente de los demás…lo haría – a mi me gusta Nick, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie! – y diciendo esto la ojiverdes salió del Gran Comedor, atravesando la ya habitual puerta de roble. James no sabia que hacer, y optó por desaparecer de la escena, fingiendo una vez mas dolor por su ojo.

Este…ay…ay…ay – musitó el joven merodeador – me duele tanto mi ojo! Creo que iré a la enfermería antes que se me inflame…oh no! No puedo abrirlo – continuó actuando – adios chicas – hizo un gesto con la mano a todas las chicas que lo habían ido a ver – y recuerden que estoy soltero – y diciendo esto salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Christie intento hacer lo mismo, pero las "fans" de James la acorralaron a la salida, la tomaron, la llevaron al baño de chicas y luego de varios encantamientos…la dejaron…peluda! Tan peluda como un oso, la slytherin tuvo que quedarse en el baño hasta que no vio a nadie por los pasillos y fue a la enfermería a ver que podía hacer por ella la señora Pomfrey, lo cual no fue mucho, ya que aparte de sacarle el pelo de la cara, la chica seguía escupiendo pelo….y babosas! De la boca (otro encantamiento que le habían lanzado)

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, habían pasado ya aproximadamente seis horas desde que había ocurrido el incidente y no había rastro ni de James ni de Lily. Las Night Cats habían recorrido el colegio entero buscando a su amiga, incluso la biblioteca y no había rastro de ella, los merodeadores, por su parte también habían buscado a James, quien tampoco daba señales de vida. Luego de mucho buscar, las chicas volvieron a su habitación a esperar a su amiga, en tanto los merodeadores, al rato después tomaron la misma decisión y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda y al entrar en la Sala Común se encontraron con cierto merodeador sentado junto a la chimenea, era James, quien se hallaba examinando el mapa del merodeador, dio vuelta la cabeza hacia sus amigos, los miró y les dijo:

Hasta que llegan – dijo el moreno merodeador – los he estado observando con el mapa del merodeador desde que estaban en el campo de Quidditch…

Los tres chicos se asombraron al ver a su amigo tan sereno y aunque aun tenía el ojo izquierdo totalmente morado debido al golpe de Christie, la hinchazón ya se había ido.

Cornamenta! – dijo Sirius al ver a su amigo y acercándose a él - ¡Donde te habías metido¡Donde te habías metido¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes!

Jaja, Muy gracioso Canuto – dijo el joven a su amigo

¬¬ - ustedes como siempre…buscando donde no es…

Resume James…donde estabas – agregó Remus incorporándose a la conversación

Si – habló por fin Peter – dilo, donde estabas…

Es obvio…¿No? – comenzó el chico de anteojos – en la enfermería….intentando volver a la normalidad mi hermoso perfil izquierdo – culminó haciéndose el interesante

Mmmm…buena forma de salir del paso James – comentó Sirius

¿De que hablas? – trato de hacerse el desentendido su amigo

Jajaja, querido amigo…con tu actuación en el gran comedor todos quedaron muy convencidos, digno de un merodeador – continuo el muchacho de ojos azules – casi todos se tragaron el cuento ese de que Christie te maltrataba…y… - se acercó a su amigo y le susurró – a nadie se le paso por la cabeza que defendiste a Evans porque te gusta…jeje

… - James se sonrojó y le constestó muy bajo a su amigo – Shhhttt…sabes que ni Peter ni Remus aun lo saben

¬¬ , esta bien – contesto Canuto

Ey, Peter – dijo James a su amigo, a quien trataba mas como a un bufón que como a un compañero de travesuras – ve a la cocina y trae algo de comer, tanta actuación me dio hambre

Pero yo quería… - comenzó Colagusano

Tu no querias nada…solo ve! – dijeron James, Sirius y Remus al unísono

Esta bien ¬¬, voy, voy – y diciendo esto salio de la sala común maldiciendo a sus amigos

Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos los tres… - se reintegró Remus a la conversación – me dirán que traman y ocultan ustedes dos

¿Nosotros? – se exaltó Sirius Black

No, fijate, Quijicus – sonrió burlonamente Lunático

Este…na…na…nad… - intentó decir el joven Black

Me gusta Evans – dijo el chico de ojos marrones y alborotado pelo azabache - …

¡Que, que, que! – gritó Remus sorprendido – Que te gusta Ev…

Shhhttt! Silencio! – dijeron Sirius y James al unísono

¿Qué te gusta Evans? – dijo ahora el licántropo en un susurro - ¿Qué broma es esta Cornamenta?

Ninguna… - contestó el guapo merodeador mirando muy seriamente a su amigo – Sirius y yo hemos llegado a esa conclusión…

A no – se defendió Canuto – a mi no me metas en tus decisiones locas, eso tu lo decidiste solito…

¬¬ - el chico miró a Black en forma de "gracias por tu ayuda" y luego volvió a mirar a Remus – esta bien, yo llegue a esa conclusión, yo solito… (N/A: Ayyy que lindo mi Jamsie-Pooh…el solito, solito…)

Ay, Prongs… - el joven Lupin miró a su amigo de forma seria y ceremonial, como acostumbrara a hacerlo cada vez que trataba un tema importante – tu sabes que…

Si, si, lo se – dijo James imitando burlonamente a su amigo – me odio, detesta, no me soporta y es la única chica en todo Hogwarts que es indiferente a mis dotes y encantos masculinos

Eso mismo – le asintió su amigo

Aunque ya tenemos pensando como hacer que Evans se fije en Cornamenta, Lunático… - respondió Sirius pareciendo seguro de lo uqe decía

Ah si? Y que tienen pensando? – interrogó el chico de mirada dorada

Pues lo primero era seguir de novio con Christie mientras conquistaba a Evans… - comenzó contando el plan el joven Black – pero ya que nuestro James ha cortado con ella…tendremos que conseguirle otra…y en segundo lugar deberá conseguir el papel del príncipe en la obra de McGonagall y Lily el de la princesa…cosa que hallamos como obvio…

¿Y eso para que? – comentó aturdido Moony

Psss para que va a ser Lunático…¬¬ - le dijo Black a su amigo – creo que Merlín te ha quitado lo inteligente – Remus miró con desaprobación el comentario de su amigo, quien sonrió chistosamente haciéndose el desentendido – bueno, pues como te iba diciendo, para que va a ser….sino para besar a Evans! Ya que el príncipe debe besar a la "Bella Durmiente" – James miraba a Sirius detenidamente, lo escuchaba, y al mismo tiempo se imaginaba la escena entre Lily y él, y estaba como embobado e hipnotizado.

Tierra llamando a James Potter – murmuró Remus remeciendo al soñador de James, quien reaccionó y salio del trance en el cual se encontraba y se dirigió a Remus muy campante

Y tu me ayudaras – miró fijamente al prefecto, quien ya no sabia si James se había vuelto loco…o estaba así por efecto del golpe que le había dado Christie.

Y porque yo? – pregunto Remus haciéndose el desentendido

Porque va a ser – se entrometió nuevamente Sirius – porque…

¡Porque tu eres amigo de Evans! – se apresuro a decir James

Mmmm… - titubeó Remus – esta bien…pero solo porque eres mi amigo…aunque tu sabes que imagen tiene Lily de ti…así que no te prometo nada…y Nick está detrás de ella…

Si, si, lo se – dijo el chico de ojos marrones – aunque he quedado sin novia¿Qué hago ahora! – se alarmó mirando ahora a Sirius

Tienes razón – dijo divertido Black – pero vamos James, tienes decenas de chicas detrás de ti…encontrar novia nueva se te hará muy fácil…tu fan club…sobre todo…se mueren por ti xD

¿Pero como elegir a la apropiada? – se cuestionó el chico Potter

Pues fácil! – le animó Sirius – con un casting…o sea, una audición como las que harán para los papeles de la obra…pero para ser la novia de James Potter…¿Qué te parece?

Genial! Excelente idea Canuto! – chilló James – pero…¿Cuándo comenzaremos?

Uff – Remus puso los ojos en blanco – mejor me voy a la habitación a leer un rato, no quiero escuchar ni ser participe de sus locuras.

Muy bien, vete así vas pensando en como ayudarme – dijo Cornamenta a su amigo, quien ya iba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de los chicos

Como quieras – dijo Remus, y se perdió escalera arriba

Bueno…respecto a la operación "Novia nueva versión 1.0"…¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Mñana mismo – contestó decidido el guapo merodeador de ojos azules – primero que nada debemos avisar a tu fan club que estas soltero…Ellas se encargaran de propagarlo…y que habrá entrevistas con las que soliciten el puesto…de novia

Perfecto – asintió James – las audiciones mañana a las cinco, salimos temprano de clases, que se apunten en una lista las interesadas, así las vamos llamando por nombre y no hay disturbios entre tanta multitud – dijo James sintiéndose importante – y en cuanto a Evans…

De pronto se escuchó una voz que provenía desde la entrada de la sala común, era Lily, la cual venia con un libro en las manos y dos pergaminos

En cuanto a mi que? Eh Potter? – interrogó la pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido

James se sobresaltó al ver a la prefecta ahí…no sabia que decirle…esperaba que no hubiera escuchado la conversación entera entre Sirius y él, y miró a su amigo en señal que le diera ayuda

-¿Hace cuando estas ahí parada? – pregunto Sirius a la gryffindor preocupadamente

- Hace nada, acabo de llegar – dijo Lily mirándolo dudosa – y ya díganme que hablaban de mi ¬¬

Este… - titubeó James – nada! Nada, nada, nada!

Si, nada, jeje – rió nerviosamente Canuto

Entonces porque escuche mi nombre – continuo la joven Evans

Pues porque…nos estábamos preguntando donde te habías metido – mintió Sirius codeando a su amigo para que siguiera el juego – tus amigas te han estado buscando como locas

Este…si – corroboró el moreno Potter – nadie sabía nada de ti desde…

Si, si, Potter…lo sé – contesto Lily en tono mordaz – desde que me fui del gran comedor, luego que dijeras que yo babeaba por ti y que tu nunca te fijarías en una como yo

Este…yo… - dudó James en decir algo

Jaja – rió sarcásticamente Lily – por favor Potter, no me hagas reír, no separa que gastas saliva que podrías estar intercambiando con una de tus fans…en inventar algo que nunca jamás pasará…sabes perfectamente que yo nunca me fijaría en alguien tan…tan…como decirlo sin que suene cruel…tan…ególatra, excéntrico, engreído, egoísta, etc…como tu…si, eres inteligente, eso no te lo niego, pero aun no maduras…así que por favor te pediría que no manches mas mi imagen diciendo que soy otra de tus seguidoras… - la ojiverdes tomo aire – porque si tu dices que nunca te fijarías en una chica como yo, pues no te preocupes porque es mutuo. Ah…y aunque gracias por defenderme de Nettle…como te dije antes no tenias porque hacerlo

Sirius miró a James con cara de "estas perdido" y "no tienes oportunidad" xD

Bueno, no importa…ya lo hice – dijo Potter

En fin, me voy – dijo la pelirroja – adios

Lily…espera – la alcanzó el chico de gafas (que ahora estaban nuevamente enteras gracias a Madame Pomfrey xD)

Evans, Potter…recuerda que para ti soy Evans – ordenó la chica – y…¿Qué quieres ahora?

Saber donde estabas… - comenzó James

No te incumbe – dijo cortante Lily

¿Estabas con Cruise! – se alarmó el chico de ojos almendrados

¬¬ - la chica le lanzó una mirada seria – no Potter, no estaba con Nick

Bueno…como te gusta…pensamos que estarías con él – titubeó James tomando ahora un aspecto claramente celoso

Pues no – negó la ojiverdes – no estaba con él y---no me gusta, solo lo dije…pero no me gusta – y diciendo esto, la chica continuó su camino rumbo a la habitación de las chicas de sexto, donde la esperaban muy impacientes sus cuatro amigas.

Sirius y James se quedaron ahí viendo como la chica se marchaba, al sentir el portazo de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, continuaron hablando.

¿Escuchaste eso Canuto! – chilló James alegre

¿Eso de que nunca jamás se fijaría en…ti? – Sirius sonrió burlonamente a su amiga

No imbécil! – dijo el chico de anteojos – eso de que no le gusta Cruise…

Ahhh! Eso…si xD – contestó Sirius – pero a él si le gusta ella xD

Pero eso no es problema Canuto… - dijo seguro James – eso no es problema

Bueno, bueno, ahora lo importante es lo de tu nueva novia – dijo el chico Black – y creo que mejor seguimos planeando todo arriba en la habitación – dijo a su amigo al ver entrar a un grupo de alumnos de tercero a la sala común – están llegando ya los alumnos que andaban de paseo dominical

Esta bien – asintió James

Se dirigieron a la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos y la subieron tranquilamente hasta llegar a su destino.

Mientras, en la habitación de las chicas…una pelirroja acababa de entrar a la habitación, sus amigas al verla entrar se sorprendieron y se lanzaron a hacerle preguntas.

Lily donde estabas! – chilló Ginger

Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! – dijo Kari

¡Estábamos preocupadas! – la regañó Arabella

¡Hasta llegamos a pensar que Potter y tu andaban juntos! – agregó Kitty

¬¬ - miró Lily a su amiga con cara de "estas loca"

Jejeje – dijo Kitty sonriendo cómicamente a su amiga

Bueno…por fin nos dirás algo? – cuestionó Kari a su amiga

Tranquilas chicas – dijo Lily divertida viendo las reacciones de sus amigas – estaba en la biblioteca…ustedes saben que ahí me refugio cuando quiero estar sola…

Lily, no nos mientras…fuimos a la biblioteca y no estabas ahí – agregó Arabella

Claro que estaba ahí – continuó Lily – solo que en la sección prohibida, solo McGonagall que me dio el permiso y Madame Pince sabían…y supongo que ustedes no le preguntaron a Madame Pince.

No, jeje – dijeron sus amigas al unísono

Chicas…tranquilas, estoy bien – dijo la pelirroja a sus amigas – y ahora…si me permiten..voy a dormir porque estoy cansada – y se tumbó en la cama

Lils… - añadió Ginger

¿Qué? – pregunto la ojiverdes mientras acomodaba su almohada

Nosotras nos hemos estado preguntando… - comenzó nuevamente Ginger - ¿Es verdad que te gusta Nick?

… - Lily miró divertida a sus amigas, quienes la miraban con cara de esperar respuesta – no, jajaja, tranquilas chicas, lo dije solo para…salir del paso y no creyeran que a mi me gustaba Potter…

Jajaja – rio Ginger – buen plan amiga

Si - dijo Lily – bueno chicas, perdón, pero voy a dormir – y diciendo esto la pelirroja se durmió

Al otro día…ya era lunes y el colegio volvió a la rutina de levantarse temprano y asistir a clases.

El día paso rápido y sin darse cuenta ya eran las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, James y Sirius habían pasado casi el día entero colgando carteles que anunciaban que James estaba sin novia y que a las cinco de la tarde seria la "Gran Audición" para escogerle una nueva novia. Sirius vigilaba la entrada a la sala común mientras James aguardaba frente a la chimenea, tras un escritorio viendo la lista de las chicas que vendrían a la audición….eran demasiadas, pero bueno…a las que no fueran guapas…pss…les diría apenas entraran que las llamaría luego…y no las llamaria nunca xD.

Así dieron las cinco de la tarde, fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor había una inmensa fila de chicas esperando entrar….Sirius preguntó a su amigo si ya estaba listo, el apuesto chico de ojos marrones asintió y comenzó la diversión.

Muy bien… - dijo el joven Black – la primera es… - todas las chicas lanzaron un grito – Katherine Bones! De Hufflepuff!

Hola Jamsie! – dijo Catherine, una chica pequeña, de pelo rubio y ojos azules – yo soy Kath…

Hola, si, te conozco – dijo sin prestar mucha atención el merodeador – dime porque quieres ser mi novia

Porque…eres guapo! Y popular! – se exaltó Catherine – y porque seriamos la pareja perfecta!

Mmmm…ok…siguiente Canuto! – gritó James a su amigo

Nataly Schoeder! – chilló Sirius, Nataly pasó hacia la Sala Común

Hola, soy Nataly Schoeder – comenzó la chica morena – soy slytherin…no te preocupes que amiga de Christie no soy, solo conocida, y aunque a decir verdad me gusta Sirius, pensé que podríamos intentar algo…

¡Siguiente! – dijo James

Sophie Strans, Ravenclaw – dijo Sirius

Hola, soy Sophie – saludó la chica con una bella sonrisa, a James le pareció interesante, era alta, como de su tamaño, buen cuerpo y bella sonrisa – vengo a ver que onda acá – culminó la morena mirando divertida a James quien la observaba de pie a cabeza

Y así fueron pasando decenas de chicas de todas las casas, formas y edades. James, por su parte ya tenia seleccionadas a algunas, aunque si fuera por él, la única que le hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí en ese momento era cierta pelirroja, que nunca estaría ahí. De pronto, vio sus sueños hechos realidad y aunque no podía creer lo que veía, vio delante de su escritorio esa chica…Lily Evans

Potter! – gritó la pelirroja

Evans! – dijo James intentando imitar a Lily - ¿Qué haces¿Vienes a la audición¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No, Potter! – exclamó Lily – vengo a decirte que saques ahora mismo a tus futuras novias de acá! Porque "esta" es la "sala común", no una "casa de citas"

Lo siento Evans – contestó el moreno picaresco – pero ya que me quede sin novia por defenderte…necesito encontrar una…tu sabes que la reputación de James Potter debe mantenerse intacta…

Potter, termina con esto ¿si? – exigió la chica

Bueno, si quieres que termine con esto… - dijo divertido James - ¿Por qué no eres tu mi novia?

… - Lily se sonrojó al escuchar esto – deja de hablar estupideces Potter…tienes una hora para terminar con esto…o iré a hablar con McGonagall – culminó aun roja como tomate la gryffindor

Esta bien ¬¬ - le contestó James – aunque si quisieras tu ser mi novia Evans…esto terminaría enseguida

Uyyy! Potter! Deja de ser irónico ¿Quieres? – y diciendo esto la ojiverdes se marchó para luego añadir – Desubicado!

De pronto…Sirius que se hallaba muy concentrado conversando con una de las "postulantes a novias" (o en realidad coqueteando con ella xD) fue interrumpido por una mujer mayor, con una gran sombrero…era la profesora McGonagall quien venia abriéndose camino entre la multitud de chicas

Con permiso…Señor Black! – dijo McGonagall al merodeador – déjeme pasar

Lo siento McGonny – dijo seriamente Sirius – pero debes esperar tu turno como todas las que están acá, se que hay que darle privilegios a la tercera edad…pero James las trata a todas por igual…

¿Me está diciendo vieja Señor Black! – se exaltó la profesora – y dígame de que rayos me esta hablando y que tiene que ver el Señor Potter en esto!

Oh…oh…¿No vienes a la audición McGonny? – pregunto preocupado por lo que había dicho - ¿No vienes de postulante a novia de James? (N/A: Hasta donde puede llegar a veces la estupidez de nuestro Siri-Pooh xD) – culminó con una sonrisa el chico Black

Black! Como em dice eso! – gritó enojada la profesora – que falta de respeto! Yo vengo a dejar en el tablero de anuncios las fechas de las audiciones de la obra! Y ya déjeme pasar, ah…y está castigado por faltarme el respeto, mañana limpiará de manera muggle todos los baños de Gryffindor

¿Qué! Los baños! – chilló asqueado Sirius

Si, y el Señor Potter también…por hacer estupideces en la sala común – acompáñeme Black…

Si ¬¬ - dijo Sirius disgustado

Entraron a la sala común y encontraron a James aun detrás del escritorio, quien al ver a McGonagall con Sirius se preocupó, la profesora le dijo a Sirius que esperara ahí junto a James, fue a colgar el aviso de las audiciones de la obra en el tablero de anuncios y luego volvió donde se encontraban Sirius y James.

Están castigados – dijo la jefa de Gryffindor

¿Qué! – gritó James- ¿Porqué!

¿Le parece poco el escándalo generado Señor Potter? – contestó Minerva – aunque agradézcale mayormente al Señor Black, gracias a él y sus insolencias están castigados – Sirius sonrió a James

De pronto entraron por el retrato da la dama gorda, cinco chicas, eran las Night Cats, Lily al ver a la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella preocupada…

Buenas tardes profesora… - comenzó Lily – la estaba buscando para informarle de esto…

No se preocupe Señorita Evans – dijo la profesora seriamente – ya me he enterado y bastante bien de lo sucedido, y los he castigado a los dos…

¿A si? – preguntó la pelirroja - ¿Y que deben hacer?

Limpiar todos los sanitarios de Gryffindor…de manera muggle…mañana – dijo tajante McGonagall

Jaja…ejem…ejem… - chistó la chica

Y usted los supervisará – culminó Minerva

¿Qué! – chilló la pelirroja

Jajaja – rieron Sirius y James al unísono

Pero profesora…no es justo! – dijo Lily – además yo les dije que terminaran su fiestesita…que Potter no me haya hecho caso no es mi culpa…

Claro que no – inquirió la profesora – si no la estoy castigando a usted, pero alguien tiene que vigilarlos…y esa será ustedes como prefecta de Gryffindor – bueno….ya me voy…mañana a las seis de la mañana es su castigo, adiós – y diciendo esto salio de la sala común

¿Ves que provocas Potter! – le gritó Lily a James

Tranquila amiga – dijo Ginger acercándose a su amiga

¡Como quieres que este tranquila Ginger! – chilló la prefecta – si por culpa de estos dos imbeciles mañana tendré que levantarme a las seis de la mañana!

Mira Evans! – gritó James acercándose mucho a Lily, los gritos habían llamando la atención de las postulantes y con ayuda de Peter, que cobrara 2 galleones por entrar a la sala común, lograron ver la pelea – no me eches toda la culpa a mi! Porque yo te dije perfectamente que si tu accedías a se mi novia yo dejaba de buscar una y terminaba con el show!

Unas vez mas…James había metido la pata…diciendo algo que no debía decir…y dejando al descubierto otra pista de que estaba loco por Lily…esto provocó los gritos y miradas furiosas por parte de las fans de James hacia Lily, quien se hallaba roja, tan roja que su pelo se camuflaba con su rostro, y muy furiosa, James Potter una vez mas la había echo pasar tremenda vergüenza…sus amigas la miraban preocupadas por la reacción que tendría la chica, la cual esperaban en cualquier momento.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo mis palabritas a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews! y grax x su apoyo y ojala cntinues leyendo el fic .**

**Choks: Holap! amiga! cmo stas? grax...tu apoyo ha sido muy importante ...y cmo te habras dado cuenta...llegue al capitulo 17 de la web...o sea...el 9 de aqui...asi que ahora tendras que dejarme reviews en las dos aprtes! jajaja cuidate byes!**

**MaDe: Holap! ayyy muxas grax x tus reviews! me alegran muxo! jajaja, estoy bien ¿y tu? jajaja, bueno...me alegro yo tbn q James x fin haya aceptado las cosas...Sirius...espero q lo haga pronto...aunque lo dudo xD...y Remus y Kari...psss si! se keren muxo...pero lueog vendran muxos problemas...sobre todo pk Remus se acercará muxo a cierta pelirroja...pero eso sera ams adelante bueno nos vemos cuidate y ojala te haya gustado ste capitulo cuidate byes! y cntinua dejando review!**

**PaulaGM: Hi! jajaja q tal? grax x seguir el fic, espero que cntinues y que te guste este capitulo 9 ...respecto a la sinceridad de los personajes...esto recien comienza xD jajaja...yap cuidate xaus!**

**Vinessa: Hello! cmo stas! mil grax x tu apoyo! y ojala lo sigas haciendo ...ejem..ejem...Sabry se pone loka xD, respecto al fic...yo tbn me cntente muxo cuando escribi q James x fin aceptaba las cosas...aunque los consejos de Sirius son...bueno...al estilo Sirius...sobre todo te darás cuenta en este capitulo xD jajaja, espero que te guste este capitulo...a mi personalmente me gusto ...jajaja sobre todo me rei muxo escribiendo la parte de McGonagall llegando a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor...y Sirius diciendole: McGonny xD jajaja, bueno nos vemos cuidate bye!**

**AMATXO: Holap! nueva lectora! ayyy q emocion! ...ojala te haya gustado este capitulo y psss...si te das cuenta...James en este capitulo deja a Christie jajaja...pero no gana muxos puntos con Lily...si te das cuenta...James hace muxas estupideces xD, jajaja...a nadie se le puede ocurrir hacer una audición xD...aunque eso se le ocurrió a Sirius xD jajaja...bueno grax x leer el fic cntinua dejando reviews! xauss!**

**Nohenatha: Holaaa! jajaja, bueno aqui segui el fic espeor te guste el capitulo...cntinua dejando reviews...grax x tu apoyo byes!**

**Kari Potter: Hi! muxas grax x tus comentarios y reviews! te agradesco muxisimo! ...la vdd es que no saco nada cn pasarte la direccion de la web...psss...pk este capitulo es el ultimo q he publicado n mi web pk el 17 de mi web equivale al 9 de aqui jajaja, bueno espero que te guste este capi y sigas apoyandome! cuidate bye!**

**Mondlicht Weasley: Holap! mil grax x tu apoyo! x fin pudiste cnseguir mi msn! jajaja xD...eres muy wena onda , y bueno, hablando del fic...psss...si te das cuenta...James n ste capi dejó a Christie! pero no esperes que Sirius deje luego a Agatha...aunque aun no lo se xD jajaja...todo se verá en el camino y en los otros capis! bueno cuidate nos vemos! bye! y me alegro que pienses lo mismo q yo! la mejor pareja (aparte de JAMES/LILY obviamente ) es Harry/Ginny! xD jajaja yap xausss**

**BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY ...Y POR MUCHO TIEMPO xD LA VDD ES QUE ME DEMORO UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR ...PERO EN LA EPOCA DE COLEGIO...AHORA TENGO DOS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES Y VOY A INTENTAR ESCRIBIR MUCHO , AUNQUE TODO DEPENDE DE MI ANIMO, LOS REVIEWS, EL TIEMPO, ETC... MAÑANA ME VOY UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES Y VUELVO EL PROXIMO VIERNES, ESPERO TRAER ALGO NUEVO AHI JAJAJA, MIENTRAS...LEAN ESTE CAPITULO Y RECOMIENDEN EL FIC! Y DEJEN REVIEWS! **

**ATTE: SABRINA **

**P.D. QUISIERA ANTES DE IRME...DAR MI OPINION ACERCA DE LOS ATENTADOS HOY EN LONDRES...CREO QUE LOS TERRORISTAS SON UNOS IMBECILES, ESTUPIDOS, QUE NO TIENEN NADA MAS QUE HACER QUE LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE ESA MANERA...ESTUPIDO MUGGLES...JUGANDO A SER MORTIFAGOS...Y ADEMAS SE LES OCURRE ATACAR LA ESTACION KING CROSS! QUE LES OCURRE A ESOS ESTUPIDOS! NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE LOS FANS DE HARRY POTTER NOS PODEMOS UNIR Y ACABAR CON ELLOS? LO SIENTO...SABRY SE PONE LOKA xD JAJAJA BUENO...QUE SE CUIDEN ESOS TERRORISTAS! PK LOS FANS DE HP LOS HAREMOS PAGAR! OJALA PUDIERAMOS xD ADEMAS QUE SE IMAGINAN MATANDO VIDAS INOCENTES...A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC...LES PIDO QUE PROPAGUEMOS LA PAZ! Y NO A LOS ATENTADOS NI NADA DE ESO! YO QUIERO UN MUNDO FELIZ! Y TRANQUILO! BUENO...ESO ES TODO POR HOY DAMAS Y CABALLEROS...MUCHAS GRAX NOS VEMOS!**

* * *


	10. Confesiones y Castigos

**Holap! bueno yo se que hace mucho tiempo que no escribia...y espero no se hayan olvidado de mi historia y la lean ! la verdad es que habia estado muy ocupada...y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir...espero que les guste este capitulo...aunque a mi no me gustó del todo xD...pero como dicen por ahi...es lo que hay xD...bueno...grax a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews...grax x su apoyo...al final del capitulo podran encontrar algunas palabras hacia ustedes...bueno eso es todo...dejenme review por favor con su opinion! me sirve de mucho! asi que si leen...no olviden dejar review! bueno nos vemos...espero que luego xD jajaja, byes! **

* * *

**A LOS 16: **

**CAPITULO X: CONFESIONES Y CASTIGOS**

Mira Evans! – gritó James acercándose mucho a Lily, los gritos habían llamando la atención de las postulantes y con ayuda de Peter, que cobrara 2 galleones por entrar a la sala común, lograron ver la pelea – no me eches toda la culpa a mi! Porque yo te dije perfectamente que si tu accedías a se mi novia yo dejaba de buscar una y terminaba con el show!

Unas vez mas…James había metido la pata…diciendo algo que no debía decir…y dejando al descubierto otra pista de que estaba loco por Lily…esto provocó los gritos y miradas furiosas por parte de las fans de James hacia Lily, quien se hallaba roja, tan roja que su pelo se camuflaba con su rostro, y muy furiosa, James Potter una vez mas la había echo pasar tremenda vergüenza…sus amigas la miraban preocupadas por la reacción que tendría la chica, la cual esperaban en cualquier momento.

De pronto Lily despertó de su trance y luego de mirar a James directamente a los ojos por un buen rato, rompió el hielo y habló con la voz temblorosa y quebrada, en su mirada se notaba un dejo de tristeza y nerviosismo.

Dime…James – comenzó Lily con los ojos llorosos – por favor dime que quieres de mi! Porque no me dejas en paz! Que te he hecho yo para que me humilles de esta forma! Dímelo Potter! Para que me jodes pidiendome que sea tu novia si sabes que jamás saldrias con una chica como yo! – Lily tomó aire – Lo haces para humillarme ¿cierto? Ya basta James Potter! Sabemos perfectamente que nos odiamos! Deja de molestarme ¿si? Quiero ser feliz y no tener que andas pensando todos los días al levantarme "¿Qué hará Potter hoy para joderme la vida?" – diciendo esto las lagrimas que tanto habían aguantado en sus ojos…cayeron y finalizó diciendo – me enfermas Potter…de verdad me enfermas.

Todo el mundo quedó atónito sin saber que hacer, las fans de James miraban con la boca abierta la escena, las Night Cats observaban a su amiga y Sirius por su parte se lamentaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

James por su parte no sabia que decir, veía como Lily lloraba ya harta de sus estupideces, no sabia que decirle ni contestarle a sus preguntas, en primer lugar porque era observado por decenas de chicas locas por él, y en 2º lugar porque no sabia que contestar, si decía algo podian darse cuenta que estaba loquito por la pelirroja, y que eso se supiera ahora no era bueno, no era el momento.

De repente James tuvo dos ideas, la primera era salir corriendo del lugar y esconderse en uno donde nunca seria encontrado, la segunda idea era que Sirius entrara a la pelea y diera una ayudadita…La primera la descartó, si salía corriendo quedaría como cobarde delante de sus admiradoras, y además podrías sospechar, la segunda…por mas que miraba a Sirius, este no captaba, así que se limitó a tomar aire y hablar.

- Lo siento, si tienes razón… - comenzó

Respondiendo el chico Potter, luego miró a todas las chicas que observaban, pensó si decir lo que estaba pensando y lo dijo – Si, tienes razón, soy un idiota – Lily se sorprendió al escuchar salir de los labios de James Potter esas palabras – se que te he hecho daño y quiero decirte que lo siento…lo siento mucho

Q…que…que dijiste Potter? – preguntó insegura la chica

Que tienes razón, soy un estupido, y lo siento…me perdonas? – dijo cohibido el joven de ojos almendrados

Lily, luego de un largo rato, se dio cuenta que lo que escuchaban sus oídos era verdad y lo pensó…"Pobre Potter, se estaba ridiculizando ante todas sus fans pidiéndole perdón, bueno…en todo caso se lo merecía…había hecho un inmenso escándalo haciendo esa estupida audición ¬¬", lo pensó bien..y decidió perdonarlo, quizás no de una forma tan grande, pero se la dejaría pasar por esta vez. Suspiró, tomó aire…y hablo:

Esta bien Potter, te perdono, pero no creas que por eso nos llevaremos bien…tu sabes que tu y yo… - alcanzó a decir la pelirroja, hasta que James se volvió loco de alegría, la abrazó y comenzó a saltar con ella en brazos

¿De verdad Evans! – se animó el chico

Mmm…si - dijo la chica – eso creo…

Ayyy! Gracias! Evans! Evans! Evans! – saltaba el merodeador abrazando a la chica, lo que provocaba las miradas asesinas hacia Lily por parte de las fans de James, Lily al presenciar esto reaccionó y apartó a James quien la tenia fuertemente apretada contra su cuerpo y alzó la voz:

Ya, ya, ya – gritó la gryffindor – déjame en paz Potter, bueno, mañana a las seis de la mañana aquí para el castigo, bueno…este…desaloja a tus perras falderas de la sala común o te meterás en mas problemas, y no quiero eso… - luego se dio cuenta que lo ultimo había sonado mal – o sea…no quiero tener que ir a vigilarlos a ti i a Black de nuevo, bueno…a…adiós – se acercó a James e inconscientemente lo besó…en la mejilla (N/A: Mal pensadas…ya se habían pensado quizás que lo había besado en la boca ¬¬ xD jajaja), cosa que hizo a James quedar extrañado, pero aún así alucinando.

Luego de esto Lily dio media vuelta y subió a la habitación de las chicas, seguida de sus amigas. En la Sala común se quedaron James, Sirius, Peter y las postulantes a novia de James.

Este…bueno… - comenzó Sirius – se acabó la función la ganadora recibirá una lechuza a mas tardar en tres días…

Si es que hay gana… - comenzó James aún atontado por el beso de Lily

Si es que solo hay una ganadora, jeje – intervino nuevamente Sirius, tapándole la boca a su hipnotizado amigo – son todas tan maravillosas que quizás escoja dos, bueno ahora retírense bellas damiselas, fuera, fuera…

Y las chicas salieron de la Sala Común dejándola vacía, solitaria y en ella, solo a un adinerado Peter, un nervioso Sirius y un aún atontado James.

Genial, ahora que haremos – dijo cansado Sirius

¿Qué haremos de que? – dijo Peter interesado en saber

Nada, - continuó el merodeador de ojos azules

¿Si? – dijo el regordete merodeador

Ve a ver cuando es luna llena el próximo año bisiesto pasado el que viene ¿si? – culminó el chico Black

Ehhh…claro! – contestó Pettigrew y se fue escalera arriba (N/A: Rata inmunda ¬¬…es tan imbécil que ni cuando nadie lo quiere en alguna parte, se da cuenta que lo están echando)

Muy bien Cornamenta, ahora despierta y dime que haremos – dijo el joven mirando seriamente a su amigo

……… - James continuaba aturdido (creo que el beso de Lily tuvo un gran efecto u.u)

Cornamenta! Cornamenta! Cornamenta! – gritaba Sirius sin hacer reaccionar a James…de pronto se le ocurrió una idea… - James! Mira! Allá! En la entrada! Cruise esta besando a Evans!

……… - de pronto James salió de su trance y se despertó drásticamente - ¿Qué! – se exaltó – Donde! Donde! Ya verá ese Cruise! Me las va a pagar! Sabrá quien es James Potter! – gritaba James como loco mirando para todos lados y buscando a Nick…quien obviamente nunca estuvo siquiera en las cercanías de la Sala Común…

No está – dijo el chico Black aguantándose la risa

¿Cómo es eso que ese imbécil no está? – dijo el merodeador de ojos marrones - ¿Acaso se ha escapado? – continuó James con cara de corderito

No, nunca estuvo, para ser exacto, jeje, te lo dije para que despertaras – añadió tranquilamente Canuto

¬¬ - lo miró con cierto enojo James – gracioso Canuto, muy gracioso ¬¬, me las pagarás…casi me da una taque de la impresión ay! Ay! Ay! De mi pobre corazoncito! (N/A: Mi Jamsie-Pooh pobre de su corazoncito! Yo se lo voy a cuidar! xD) – se quejaba una vez mas haciendo teatro el joven Potter

Jeje…bueno…yo… - intentó decir Sirius pensando al mismo tiempo en que decir, de pronto miró el diario mural y se exaltó – James! Mira! – gritó a su amigo apuntando hacia el diario mural de avisos y específicamente hacia el de McGonagall ¡Las audiciones!

¿Qué pasa con eso? – dijo el chico Potter sin entender

Son mañana! – gritó Sirius embobado – comienzan a las ocho de la mañana! Y hay suspensión de clases para los que quieran asistir!

Viva! – saltaba, gritaba y bailaba el chico de gafas – mañana por fin tendré el papel de príncipe y Lily el de princesa u.u….

Este…el único problema es cómo haremos para estar limpiando baños y en la audición, sin dejar de mencionar que dudo que elijan un "príncipe" con un ojo morado.

¬¬…buen punto amigo…buen punto, y no dejemos de mencionar "también" – agregó James poniendo énfasis en el "también" – que Lily tampoco podrá ir porque nos vigila…maldita sea mi suerte – dijo el joven pateando una silla cercana

Pero hay una solución… - dijo pensativo el chico Black – bueno en realidad dos

Mmmm….esa cara me demuestra "planes", ya dilo – ordenó James a su amigo

La primera es hacerle un encantamiento imperius a Peter para que lo haga, jeje, y la segunda es solo no hacerlo… - añadió Canuto con cara de mafioso y sobándose ambas manos

Claro y Lily nos delata, ella no aguatara eso…idiota – respondió el merodeador de pelo alborotado y le pegó a su amigo una palmada en la cabeza, como lo hacia generalmente con Peter cuando decía algo estupido

Tienes razón, creo que Colagusano me está pegando la imbecilidad – dijo Sirius seriamente – entonces…

Entonces nada, tenemos que ir al castigo y luego ir a las audiciones, limpiaremos rápido y quizás podríamos recurrir a la magia sin que Evans se de cuenta…o que tal si yo la agarro, la beso y mientras tu convocas el encantamiento… - dijo soñador el joven de ojos marrones

Idiota… - ahora Sirius golpeó a James en la cabeza como lo hacían con Peter – se dará cuenta…como podría limpiar yo solo tan rápido todos los baños! Se dará cuenta enseguida!

Buen puntos… - continuo pensativo James – bueno…ya se!

¿Qué! – gritó Black ansioso por saber

Iremos al castigo y haremos todo lo que tenemos que hacer! – dijo el chico Potter orgulloso de su intelecto

¬¬ - Sirius blanqueó los ojos hacia arriba en señal de: que idea tan imbécil – creo que tu gusto por Evans te está llevando a los extremos

¬¬ - lo miró severamente James

Jeje…pero tienes razón, haremos lo que tenemos que hacer… - continuo el joven de ojos azules – y respecto a tu ojo…le diremos a Arabella si lo puede tapar con manicaje , esa cosa que usan las mujeres para verse lindas

Mejor dejémoslo así…- dijo el guapo Potter – y se dice Maquillaje…acuérdate M-A-Q-U-I…

Si, si ya se, lo había olvidado…cosas de mujeres, ya vamos a dormir ¿si? Es tarde – inquirió Black – ahhh! Y de tu novia nueva…hablamos mañana, hay varias que…

Esta bien, no quiero ni recordarlo…vamos – exigió James Potter subiendo las escaleras y desapareciendo al pasar por la puerta hacia la habitación de los chicos de sexto, mas atrás…venia Sirius hizo lo mismo.

En ese mismo y preciso instante en la habitación de las chicas de sexto año, se encontraban cinco jovencitas, conversando, interrogaban a cierta pelirroja, prefecta de Gryffindor sobre el motivo por el cual había besado en la mejilla a cierto merodeador…llamado James Potter

Lily por favor…no intentes escapar de la situación – dijo Kari encendiendo el octavo cigarro en quince minutos

No hago eso! – exclamó la pelirroja – solo que de verdad…se los juro no se porque lo hice…en realidad, para ser sincera ni me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que subí la escalera – culminó la chica sintiéndose culpable por haber besado a James "tengo un gran ego" Potter, aunque fuera solo en la mejilla

Bueno chicas ya dejenla tranquila que yo le creo – añadió Ginger que se sentía identificada con Lily, recordando cuando a ella le preguntaban que pasaba con Sirius…

Mmm…yo no estoy tan segura – inquirió Arabella que amaba los chismes

Estoy con Arabella – dijo Kitty – creo pensar en que hay otra razón, jeje

Sí – asintió Arabella - ¿No será que te gusta, atrae o te pasan cosas con James? – dijo de una sola vez

¿Qué dices! – se exaltó Lily saltando de la cama tan alto que hasta se golpeó en la cabeza – auch… - continuó sobándose la cabeza – creo que haz leído mucho el Corazón de Bruja y sus historia de amor, tu sabes perfectamente – ahora se paró erguida con un dedo negando su oración – que Potter y yo somos tan incompatibles como tu y Severus…

Puaj! Que asco! – gritó la ravenclaw Figg – pero Lily…date cuenta! A James se le nota que le pasan cosas contigo! O si no, no se comportaría de esa forma tan infantil contigo…

Estas loca Bella… - continuó la chica Evans – entonces porque andaría buscando novia si yo le gustara ¿ah? Además Potter no me soporta…eso lo sabe todo el…

Mundo, menos él – añadió Kari entrando en la conversación – opino igual que Bella, además ¿Porqué le gusta tanto hacerte enojar¿Porqué te pidió que fueras su novia? Porqué se pone celoso cuando estas o hablas con Nick¿Por qué…?

Ya! Ya! Basta! – ordenó Lily pensativa y un tanto molesta por lo insistentes que eran sus amigas respecto al tema – entiendan que: Le gusta hacerme enojar porque es Potter y disfruta haciendo sufrir y enojar al resto, me pidió que fuera su novia porque quería hacerme quedar en ridículo delante de sus fans, seguramente pensó que le seguiría el juego y luego me dejaría en vergüenza haciendo o diciéndome algo, y no se pone celoso de Nick, sino que le encanta fastidiar al resto y como no le gusta verme contenta, psss hace eso y esa es la explicación de todo…así que no anden inventando cosas ¿entendido?

¬¬…entendido – dijeron todas al unísono

Pero reconsidera mi opinión – continuó Arabella – además yo se que no te llevas bien con James, pero aunque lo odies como dices…no puedes negar que es guapo…dime que no lo encuentras guapo ¿eh?

Este…bueno…si es guapo – añadió Lily – por algo andan tras él la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, pero no encuentro tampoco que sea la gran cosa – dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado intentando parecer desinteresada

Lily…¿y la otra mitad detrás de quien anda? – preguntó ingenuamente Kitty

Psss de Black – respondió la pelirroja – bueno y también varias de Remus – Kari la miró seriamente ¬¬

Bueno, bueno…no nos desviemos del tema – obligó Arabella – Lily no te hagas la sonsa…y dinos que te gusta de James, porque se que lo encuentras apuesto…no te preocupes que de aquí no saldrá…además eso no quiere decir que te guste…¿O si?

¡Claro que no! – gritó la prefecta - ¡Como se te ocurre decir semejante cosa Arabella Ann Figg.! – se exaltó la joven Evans

Bueno, si quieres yo te digo lo que me gusta de…¡El Profesor Skar! (Profesor de pociones que odia a Arabella, pero ella esta enamorada de él xD)

De ese no se puede encontrar nada bueno ¬¬ - dijo Ginger – una cosa es que tu lo encuentres guapo…pero…

Bueno, bueno – dijo Lily, quien no quería una discusión entre sus amigas por "Skar" el joven, pero frío y amargo profesor de pociones – esta bien, si encuentro atractivo a Potter, aunque no tanto…pero me encantan…bueno este…me gustan mucho sus ojos …

¿Sus ojos! Lily…te gustan los "ojos" de James? – gritó alborotada Arabella - ¿No querías decirnos eso cierto¿Qué te gustaban los ojos de James Potter¿Para decirnos eso hiciste tanto escándalo!

Ehhhh……si……- se sonrojó la pelirroja

Ay Lily, esa no te la crees ni tu, dime que nunca te haz fijado en el cuerpazo de Potter! Ah! – se animó a decirle Arabella

¿En la espalda de Potter? – dijo Kari

No… - contestó Lily

¿En las piernas atléticas de Potter? – continuó Ginger

Nop – negó la chica con la cabeza

¿En los brazos de Potter? - siguió Kitty

No… - volvió a decir la chica Evans

Ay por Dios Lily! No me digas que jamás te haz fijado en el trasero de Potter…porque eso es imposible…se que es odioso, pero yo creo que todas las chicas del colegio han mirado el trasero de Potter…

Este…yo… - Lily comenzó a ponerse aún mas roja que hace un rato, su cara parecía tomate y se camuflaba con su cabello, pensó en decir que no, pero sus amigas ya la habían pillado y no la dejarían tranquila hasta que lo dijera – esta bien… - dijo por fin la pelirroja – si, lo admito…Potter tienme el mejor trasero entre todos lo chicos de Hogwarts…y no crean que no me he fijado en el físico de Potter…sabemos muy bien que el Quidditch ha hecho en él un físico grandioso…

¡Viva! – gritó Arabella – lo admitió!

Pero sigue siendo Potter…y su ego, arrogancia y estupidez es mas grande que se trasero, jajaja – continuó ahora riendo Lily – además es un idiota , lo odio…por su culpa mañana tengo que levantarme aun mas temprano ¬¬…a vigilarlo por sus idioteces ¬¬

Si, eso si – dijo Ginger – y justo mañana a las ocho de la mañana comienzan las audiciones para la obra, que mala suerte! Lily tendrás que hacer que se apuren…o si no, no alcanzarás a audicionar para el papel de la princesa…y como ya te lo dijimos antes…tu "Debes ser la princesa" jajaja, y Christie Nettle la bruja xD…bueno a mi parecer debería ser Agatha, pero todas sabemos que eso ya es otra cosa…xD

Bueno, bueno, creo que ya ha sido bastante fiesta por hoy chicas…me voy a Ravenclaw… - dijo Arabella bostezando

Espera…mañana? Audiciones? Ocho de la mañana! – se sulfuró Lily – ese Potter me las pagará! ¬¬

Si, bueno nos vamos chicas, tu, Lily prepárate que mañana es tu gran día – añadió saliendo de la habitación Arabella Figg

A la mañana siguiente Lilliane Evans se levantó muy temprano, el despertado sonó a las cinco de la mañana en punto, se duchó y preparó para bajar a las seis a la sala común, donde la esperaba una madrugada Profesora McGonagall y…¿Nadie mas!

Buenos días profesora – saludo Lily a la mujer

Buenos días Srta. Evans… - correspondió Mcgonagall – ha llegado justo a tiempo…

Gracias profesora…pero…Potter y Black? – preguntó extrañada la prefecta - ¿Aun no llegan?

Pues no, y si no llegan en cinco minutos, tendrá que ir a buscarlos

¿Qué! – gritó la chica – pero profesora! Imagínese que estén cambiando se de ropa o saliendo de la ducha o…

Durmiendo – dijo tajante la jefa de Gryffindor – si no llegan en cinco minutos es porque están durmiendo Srta. Evans…y ahí irá usted a tirarles agua en la cara…

¬¬… - Lily estana en desacuerdo pero tenia que hacer lo que dijera la profesora…aunque se le hacia raro escuchar a Minerva McGonagall decir: "Y ahí ira usted a tirarles agua en la cara…" ¿Se habría vuelto loca¿Le habría pasado algo durante la noche?...bueno…en fin – Esta bien – culminó Lily con un gran suspiro.

Por suerte…para Lily, no tuvo que hacer eso, ya que a los cuatro minutos exactos aparecieron dos jóvenes de escasos dieciséis años, con aspecto fuerte, ambos guapos, se notaba que venían atrasados y que se habían levantado hace no mas de cinco minutos. James venia casi normal, si no fuera por los calcetines que venían sobre los zapatos…y Sirius, venia con un calzoncillo sobre la cabeza y otro sobre los pantalones, los cuales además venían al revés. Ambos no querían ni recordar por todo lo que habían pasado antes de llegar a la Sala Común…

FLASH BACK

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y en la habitación de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor no se oía otro ruido que no fuera el del despertador. Un chicos de ojos almendrados y pelo sumamente alborotado que se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, abrió un ojo, tomó el despertador que omitía un fuerte ruido (el cual decía con sonido de canaria: me amo, me amo, me amo…) y lo tiró lejos, luego se acomodó nuevamente y continuó durmiendo, a las cinco cuarenta y cinco James Potter volvió a abrir un ojo, se sentó en la cama, tomó un espejo ubicado en la mesita de noche, y se miró en él, comenzó a admirarse, se pasó la mano por la alborotada cabellera, dejándola aun mas despeinada, miró su ojo aun morado y continuó admirándose, de pronto miró el despertador antes lanzado y vio la hora…las cinco de la mañana con cincuenta minutos, se exaltó se paró de un salto de la cama y se fue a duchar, salio del baño cerca de las cinco cincuenta y cinco con una toalla solamente como abrigo, se acercó a Sirius e intentó despertarlo.

Canuto…Canuto, despierta que vamos a llegar tarde al castigo de McGonagall – dijo el chico Potter a su amigo

…ZzzzZzzzZz……… - no había respuesta alguna por parte del joven Black, quien se hallaba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente acompañado de un perrito de peluche llamado "Canutín"

¡Sirius levántate! – ordenó el merodeador de gafas, lo tiró de lo brazos, los pies, pero el chico no reaccionaba, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, tomó a Canutín (a quien Sirius tenia fuertemente abrazado) y comenzó a tirarlo…

Despierta! Despierta! Despierta! – gritaba James tirando el perrito de peluche e intentando gritarle solo a Sirius, para no despertar a Remus y Peter.

No! Mamá! No me quites a Canutín de nuevo por favor! Es mío! Prometo que nunca mas le regalare un shampoo aumenta grasa a Quejicus! – chillaba dormido Black - ¡Déjame dormir! Aun no es hora de mi mamila!

¬¬ - lo miró James – idiota, no soy tu madre! Pero te golpearé tanto como ella si no te levantas y por tu culpa no puedo ir a la audición!

…… - seguía sin haber respuesta, a lo que James tuvo una idea…jeje, iba a hacerle a Sirius lo mismo que le había hecho él la noche anterior para despertarlo del trance del beso de Lily….jejeje – Canuto! Que horrible grano te salió en la punta de la nariz! – exclamó el chico Potter, a lo que Sirius saltó de la cama y fue a mirarse al espejo

¿Qué! No! Mi hermoso rostro! – se exaltó el joven

Jajajajajajaja – rió divertido James al ver la cara de espanto de su amigo – no tienes nada, lo hice para que despertaras y por lo que veo gracias a Dios ha funcionado…además me la debías porque ayer tu me hiciste algo parecido ¬¬…y te comunico que son las… - miró el reloj y vio en él marcando las seis de la mañana – Las seis! McGonagall nos matará!

Y de pasada tu Evans también! – exclamó Sirius vistiéndose rápidamente…demasiado rápido para mi gusto, quedando vestido casi igual que un payaso…

Listo! – gritó James todo desastrado

Te faltaron los calcetines Cornamenta! jajaja – añadió riendo Sirius

Mmmm…listo – dijo James poniéndoselos sobre los zapatos (N/A: Estaba tan dormido que ni se daba cuenta xD) – y tu tampoco te ves bien, jajaja

Olvídalo y vamos – culminó el joven poniendo se los calzoncillos sobre los pantalones que estaban al revés y otros sobre la cabeza…

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya…lle…gamos, ufff – dijo James al ver a la profesora mirándolos severamente pero con un leve aspecto de diversión al ver así vestidos a ambos muchachos, y a Lily con el ceño fruncido – perdón por la tardanza

Hola McGonny – saludó animoso Sirius, a lo que recibió una mirada seria por parte de la profesora – es decir…profesora, jejeje

Potter, Black…buenos días, llegan tarde y lucen ridículos – saludó la profesora intentando disimular una leve sonrisa

Hola – saludó Lily intentando también hacerse la seria - ¿Se vistieron con la luz apagada?...ejem…ejem…bueno creo que mejor nos vamos…

Si vayanse ya, aquí tienen todo lo necesario para cumplir con el castigo – dijo McGonagall – cloro, escobillas, trapos, etc… todo lo que usan los muggles para limpiar sus baños…¿Alguno va a la audición?

Si, yo profesora – dijo Lily rápidamente – para el papel de la… - le daba vergüenza decirlo…se acercó a la profesora y le susurró al odio – princesa

Y yo – su unió Sirius – quiero probar suerte

Y yo también, de príncipe – continuo tomando aire y haciéndose el macho el joven Potter

Muy bien…los estaré esperando – añadió McGonagall – Srta. Evans…confío en usted – y diciendo esto se marchó.

Lily miró a ambos chicos y les indicó que fueran a hacer su trabajo, los dos merodeadores pasaron por delante y se fueron camino a los baños, Lily los siguió y no puedo evitar mirar a James…sus amigas tenían razón…tenia un buen cuerpo…y buen trasero xD…en realidad era guapísimo…pero no por eso dejaba de ser el arrogante, imbécil y estupido de James Potter. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado y los obligó a comenzar con el castigo.

Listo, hemos llegado, ya comiencen… - ordenó la chica – y terminen luego

Ay Evans no te la des de mandona que no te viene – respondió burlonamente James – Además que estemos aquí sabemos perfectamente que es tu culpa por no querer ser mi novia – continuó con aires de grandeza

Ya basta Potter – dijo la prefecta mirándolo directamente a los ojos – no sigas con el temita ¿ok?

Si Cornamenta, déjala tranquila – la defendió Sirius – que si sigues peleando con la srta. Prefecta aquí presente – señaló a Lily – no terminaremos nunca de limpiar esta inmundicia de baños ¬¬

Aunque no quiera admitirlo… - comenzó la pelirroja – estoy con Black, Potter, así que limpia ¬¬

¬¬…esta bien…"jefa" – dijo James en tono sarcástico

Luego de una hora y media…habían culminado con el castigo y Lily inspeccionaba en compañía de su séptimo café el trabajo de los dos merodeadores.

Mmmm…muy bien – aprobó la night cat – creo que… - bostezó y tomó un sorbo de café – esta bien chicos, ahora vámonos ¿si?

Genial, por fin! – exclamó con felicidad Sirius – Lily…

¿Si Black? – pregunto la chica

¿No tendrás por casualidad crema hidratante para manos? – interrogó el merodeador de ojos azules a la gryffindor – porque las mías quedaron sumamente dañadas

Black…eres peor que Arabella – contestó Lily divertida al ver el ataque de ego de Sirius - ¿Sabias?

Jajaja, ella tiene razón Canuto – se integró diciendo James –por limpiar unos cuantos baños no le pasa nada a tus manos

¿Unos cuantos! – se exaltó el joven Black – cuarenta y dos retretes y cincuenta lavamanos para ser exactos ¬¬ ¿Sabes acaso lo que es eso para las manos mas varoniles de Hogwarts!

Ufff…pues yo por lo menos no… - dijo Lily – y tampoco me interesa, así que me voy

¡No espera Lily…! - gritó James tomándola del brazo

¬¬ - Lily lo miró con desapruebo

Este…Evans…espera – corrigió el joven al ver la mirada de la chica y la soltó – yo voy contigo

Claro…¿y yo? – preguntó Sirius

¬¬ - James le lanzó una mirada de complicidad acompañada de un leve codazo

Yo…me voy a buscar crema hidratante para manos – continuó el chico Black – jejeje, adios

Pero tu no ibas también a la audición? – interrogó la joven Evans al chico quien se despedía con una nerviosa y falsa sonrisa

Si, va – se apresuró a decir Potter – pero luego de ir a buscar su crema hidratante…¬¬…¿Cierto Canuto?

Este…si! Cierto Cornamenta! – continuo Sirius siguiéndole el juego… - además creo que tengo que vestirme decente para una audición, jeje, bueno nos vemos…adiós! – y se fue dejando a Lily y James solos en el baño

¡No, espera…Black! – intentó decir Lily - ¡No me dejes sola con Potter! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, el guapo merodeador ya se había ido – genial ¬¬ - dijo Lily resignada

¿Si…cierto Evans? – le contestó James con cierta picardía – ahora nos iremos juntos

Ayyy…ufff… - respiró la chica – creo que si, ya vamos…

Muy bien… - agregó el chico de ojos almendrados y pasándose una mano por la cabeza, dejándose la cabellera aun mas alborotada que antes – así también…este…podemos hablar…un rato…

Primero que nada – comenzó la pelirroja saliendo ya de la Sala Común – deja de hacer eso de desordenarte el pelo…que ya lo tienes bastante desordenado y pareces mono por lo despeinado…

¿No crees que me veo sexy así Evans? – interrogó coquetamente el merodeador a la chica

No, ya sabes que tu a mi no me provocas mas que náuseas – respondió con firmeza la prefecta – ahhh…y en segundo lugar como te iba diciendo…dudo que tu y yo tengamos un tema de conversación…

Lily ya basta – dijo James acorralando a la chica – creo que sí tenemos mucho tema para hablar solo que tu no quieres

Potter, déjame pasar ¿si? – pidió la chica

No antes que me digas porque me odias tanto – dijo tajante y sonriendo el joven

…… - Lily no sabia que le pasaba, James la miraba directo a los ojos esperando respuesta, la chica por su parte se sentía avergonzada, los ojos de aquel merodeador le producía algo especial, como había dicho levemente la noche anterior a sus amigas – mejor…¿Por qué no me dices tu a mi porque me odias tanto¿Por qué no pierdes oportunidad para hacer o decirme algo estupido?

Porque…porque… - James se sentía cada vez mas atraído por la verde mirada de Lily, y de su boca comenzaba a salir la verdad de sus sentimientos – porque tu me…yo te…qui… - comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a la prefecta, quien se sentía como hipnotizada por la mirada de James, y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir…se fueron acercando cada vez mas, mas, y mas…ambos podían sentir el dulce aroma del otro, se sentían atraídos cual imán con polos opuestos…De Pronto……

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Hi! bueno como les habia dicho al comienzo del fic...espero que les haya gustado este capi y pues aqui les dejo unas pequeñas palabras a todas las personas que me apoyan con el fic y me dejan su review! **

**Made: Holap! mil grax x tu review y tu apoyo! ojala te haya gustado este capi...jajaja me parece que te gusta preguntar, pero no te preocupes que yo soy buena respondiendo xD...me gustaria ser la novia de James -! es hermoso cierto! un tanto estupido...pero tierno al fin y al cabo... que Sirius...creo que les falta madurar un poco xD...bueno cuidate nos vemos y ojala me sigas apoyando! y leyendo! byes!**

**AlexiS: Jajaja! sips...opino lo mismo que tu...James deberia dejar de buscar novia...pero la gracia de eso es que jura que Lily se pondrá celosa...bueno...en este capitulo aun no elige a la ganadora del concurso...pero va al castigo con Lily...y pues...bueno el final creo que explica algunas cosas...o hace pensarlas por lo menos...xD...bueno grax x tu review, sorry x demorar tanto...cmo dije antes...no tenia tiempo xD...espero sigas leyendo la historia y dejando tu opinion! xaus!**

**Pipa: Hi! me alegro que te haya gustado el fic! en un momento te agrego al msn! ojala not ehayas olvidado de quien soy xD...grax x tu review y ojala sigas apoyandome byes!**

**AMATXO: Holap! bueno...los hombres generalmente son imbeciles por naturaleza...sobre todo...lamentablemente los guapos xD...y James no se escapa...es muy inteligente...pero muy inmaduro...pero bueno...creo que ahi no se puede hacer mucho...grax x tus comentarios y ojala cntinues dejandolos...y ojala ademas te haya gustado este capitulo! bueno nos vemos! xau!**

**KariPotter: Hello! me ncanta que te ncante la historia! xD jajaja, grax x leerme! y pues aunque tarde un poco (n realidad mas que un poco xD) en actualizar...espero hayas leido este capitulo y te haya gustado... bye!**

**LilyChan: Holaaa! jajaja comparto tu idea esa que James y Sirius estan locos...pero me gustan asi...creo que se ven lindos -! xD jajaja, pero bueno...ya se les ira pasando la locura...eso espero xD...ya que recien estan comenzando las cosas...viene mucha trama todavia...si es que tengo tiempo xD...porque ideas tengo muchas...lo que no tengo es tiempo...bueno...y de repente que me viene la baja y pienso que mi fic ya aburre y se me pasan x la cabeza las ideas de no seguirlo xD...pero luego viene alguien y me dice¡Estas loca! tienes que seguirlo! Y psss...lo sigo xD jajaja, bueno ojala te haya gustado este capi...y me dejes tu opinion...nos vemos xausss!**

**Vinessa: Hi! bueno pues...aqui viste la reaccion de Lily xD...quizas no fue muy buena...pero mi imaginación creo que andaba de paseo xD...jajaja...bueno quisiera darte las gracias x leer el fic y dejar tus reviews! ojala lo conitnues haciendo! y te haya gustado este capitulo...que m,e tuvo todo un fin de semana escribiendo...y aun asi no em gusto mucho xD...jajaja, byes!**

**Cuculucui: Holaaa! bueno grax x eso de perfecto primero que nada xD...yo no lo encuentro muy perfecto...pero es lo que hay xD jajaja, grax x tu apoyo, ojala sigas leyendo el fic y te guste este capi...xausss!**

**ChibuHaruSama: Amigaaa! jajaja, mil grax x dejar tu review...grax x apoyarme con el fic desde el comienzo...aunque no soy una gran maestra xD...pero creo que de a poco se va mejorando...la verdad es que a este fic le queda un rato bien largo todavia...pero eso no me impide comenzar otros...y es lo que estoy haciendo...con mi sist. Mary estamos haciendo otro fic...que se llama: El FIN ES UN PRINCIPIO...y se viene luego el primer capitulo xD...espero tambien lo leas! jajaja yap tamos en contacto byessssss!**

**Nayades: Stefa! cmo stas! mil grax x dejar tu review! y grax x seguir el fic ...ojala te agrade este capitulo y pues tu tambien pone capitulos de tus fics! que me tienes enganchada! sobre todo con ese de Harry y Ginny ! cuando Harry le pide a Ginny que sea su novia para darle celos a otra chica! vamos siguele! xD jajaja. bueno nos vemos xau!**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS! BUENO NOS VEMOS...NO SE CUANDO...PERO NOS VEMOS xD JAJAJA, CUIDENSE! BYESSS! (SABRYCHAN TIENE PEGADA LA PALABRA BYES! xD) !**

* * *


	11. Besos, complots y uno que otro enfermo

**Holaaappp! ahhhh! hace mil años que no escribía! lo sé! peguenme! xD jajaja es que no habia tenido tiempo...el cole me absorvió totalmente!pero prometo intentar no dejar tan botado el fic...aunque eso depende en realidad si me dejan reviews o no y el apoyo que vea en el fic...bueno aqui les dejo este capítulo que espero les guste y al final me dejan su comentario y me dicen que les pareció! nos vemos...byes !**

**Sabrina !**

* * *

**A LOS 16**

**CAP XI: BESOS, AUDICIONES, COMPLOTS Y UNO QUE OTRO ENFERMO.**

De pronto…lo que tenia que pasar pasó, y lo hizo sin siquiera dando tiempo a los implicados para darse cuenta de qué estaban haciendo, los labios de Lily chocaron levemente con los de aquel popular chico, ambos sentían el sabor dulce de la boca del otro (N/A: Puaj! Que cursi jajaja xD, pero necesario para que lloren cuando lean esto xD, jajaja), James aun siendo un experto y licenciado en el tema de besar, se sentía novato y no sabia que hacer, así innatamente la abrazó y continuó apretando sus labios contra los de la prefecta, quien no parecía oponerse y estar flotando en las nubes. Sonaba raro para ambos, pero Lilliane Evans y James Potter estaban besándose, besándose de una manera tierna y dulce, sentían cómo en el estómago se les hacían mariposas y aunque intentaban alejarse el uno del otro no podían. Olvidaron el tiempo, la hora, la situación y el lugar en el que estaban…un "supuesto desolado" pasillo del Castillo Hogwarts, quizás solo habían pasado segundos desde que habían comenzado con todo, pero para ellos el tiempo se congeló y se transformó en minutos…tanto así que ni se percataron de los pasos que se hacían cada vez mas fuertes a medida que se acercaban, pasos que correspondían a una Hufflepuff llamada Katherine Bones, quien al ver la escena se sobresaltó y gritó:

James Potter! – gritó fuertemente la otrora chica aspirante a novia del Merodeador - ¿Qué haces besándote con Lilliane Evans!

De repente James y Lily despertaron del trance, miraron hacia el lado y se encontraron con una asombrada pero sonriente Katherine, quien se notaba tenia algo planeado.

La verdad, James no sabia que hacer, una de sus "postulantes a novia" lo había visto besarse con Lily, la chica a la que a todos les recalcaba que él odiaba, pero que en realidad amaba, sin embargo…aunque la quisiera, nadie podía saberlo y…¡Menos que se habían besado, miraba a Katherine con expresión de asustado, la cual le respondía con una de satisfacción. Lily por su parte no sabía que hacer, no estaba arrepentida, cosa que le causaba extrañeza, pero se sentía terriblemente avergonzada y tampoco quería que nadie supiera que ella, la "Anti-Potter" había sucumbido ante sus encantos y para peor…lo había besado y más aún!...había disfrutado dicho beso, no…definitivamente "nadie" podía enterarse, aunque al ver a Katherine sonriendo cínicamente se dio cuenta que eso por lo visto no sucedería.

Kat…Kat…Katherine – habló por fin James sudoroso y notoriamente nerviosos – yo…esto…Evans…no…nada…significa…mi – concluyó el chico intentando salvarse el pellejo y ocultar su especial "cariño" hacia la prefecta Evans, quien por su parte recibió un fuerte y duro golpe en el estómago al escuchar eso…"Genia, ahora Potter, luego de besarla ya se daba por satisfecho y había alcanzado su meta, seguramente lo que seguía era contarle a todo el mundo para que se enteraran que ella la "Gran Lilliane Evans" había cedido ante el "Gran James Potter"

Mmm…¿Estás seguro James? – preguntó denotando maldad y mirando la helada expresión del rostro de Lily

Segu…seguri…simo – culminó el guapo merodeador. Lily ya harta dio media vuelta sin decir nada y se fue lo mas dignamente, para luego doblar al pasillo de la derecha y estallar en llanto junto a uan vieja escultura de Merlín.

…… - James quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer, iba a ir a buscar a la pelirroja cuando Katherine lo tomó del brazo y rompió el incómodo silencio - ¿Para que vas¿No era que no te importaba? – esto lo dijo mirando a James esperando la verdad de su parte

Tienes…razón – dijo el joven – pero te pido que por favor no le digas a nadie de esto…A NADIE!

Mmm…no lo sé, creo que a tus fans les gustaría saber que por fin esa Evans admitió que babea por ti – continuo la chica

¡Ella no ha admitido nada! – gritó el joven de pelo desordenado

Entonces al que le gusta Evans es a ti! – chilló la Hufflepuff

Sí, si…esta bien! A mi me gusta Lilliane Evans! – gritó desesperado James causando la impresión de su acompañante – Pero ella ni nadie lo sabe y ella ni nadie debe saberlo ¿Escuchaste! Ya que ella no siente nada por mi…! – continuó ahora enojado pero también avergonzado el merodeador…era la primera vez que admitía que una chica no gustaba de él.

Esta bien – respondió la rubia – pero exijo algo a cambio – lo miró altivamente, como si la vida d e James dependiera de ella…cosa que era un tanto cierto

Uff…esta bien, que quieres – accedió el chico de pelo desordenado – no creo que sea tan difícil…

A ti – dijo tajante la joven

¿A mi! – chilló asustado James

Sí – asintió Katherine – Quiero que seas mi novio, o si no…

…… - James se hallaba ante la espada y la pared – Esta bien – aceptó cabisbajo

Ok – dijo la chica de rizos – pero te advierto…ni se te ocurra terminar conmigo porque le digo a todos que te gusta esa Evans y que los vi besándose…

¡Ya entendí! – le gritó molesto y harto el apuesto joven – pero…

No me grites, así nadie creerá que somos novios – indicó la chica – y si me tratas mal…romperé el trato

Ufff… - respiró hondo James – está bien, pero por favor…prométeme que no estaremos juntos delante de Lily

Intentaré – sonrió satisfecha la hufflepuff – pero no prometo nada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras, en un solitario pasillo cercano al lugar donde se encontraban James y Katherine, pero lo bastante lejos como para escuchar cuando el merodeador aceptaba que la quería, se encontraba cierta prefecta, llorando desoladamente, sin saber claramente porqué. Luego de un rato Lily se secó las lágrimas y fue camino a la audición, no pensaba dejar que Potter la viera derrotada luego de su…bueno…eso…su affaire. Camino al Gran Comedor se encontró con el baño de prefectos, entró, se miró al espejo un rato…se sentía fea…con ese pelo rojo, esas pequeñas pecas…esos ojos verdes hinchados por el llanto…sintió ganas de no ir a la audición, pero no le daría en el gusto ni a Christie Nettle ni a Katherine, la prefecta se lavó la cara, se la secó y sin mayor producción se fue rumbo a la audición. Cuando llegó se encontró con James y Katherine haciendo la fila muy acaramelados, la joven Evans sintió como si un balde enorme de agua le hubiera caído encima, sintió unas ganas inexplicables de salir corriendo de ahí, pero se contuvo…la cabeza le daba vueltas…"¿Porqué Potter ahora estaba con ella¿Se habrían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle eso?" estaba confundida y se sentía mareada. De pronto divisó a sus amigas y se acercó a ellas, estaban todas excepto Arabella, la fila era muy larga y aunque Lily intentaba ocultar su cara de tristeza…era imposible pasar inadvertida ante sus amigas que tan bien la conocían.

Lily, que te ocurre…te ves muy mal – dijo Ginger a su amiga

Si Lily, parece como si hubieras estado llorando ¿sucedió algo en el castigo? – preguntó Kari mirando a su amiga

…… - Pero la prefecta no respondía, miraba hacia un puntos inexistente y estaba totalmente ausente

Lily…contesta… - insistió ahora Kitty - ¿Te hiciceorn algo Potter y Black en el castigo? – Lily seguía sin reaccionar

De repente apareció Arabella, por lo que se podía apreciar venia con un muy buen chisme porque venia rápido y ansiosa.

Chicas, chicas, tengo que contarles algo… - comenzó la chica sin siquiera saludar – no saben lo que me acaba de contar Remus…casi me caigo de la impresión!...bueno aunque no solo yo porque a Remus y Sirius les pasó lo mismo, bueno y también a… - continuó con rodeos la joven Figg

Arabella ya basta! Y dinos que sucede! Basta de rodeos! – chilló Kitty a su amiga

James Potter y Katherine Bones están saliendo! – dijo rápidamente y suspirando como dando fin a su información

Lily al escuchar eso entendió parte de su guisado de ideas en su cabeza, pero también sintió que algo frío y helado como el hielo la congelaba, luego pasaba hacia sus venas, se iba hacia sus ojos y caía por su mejilla en forma de lágrima. No sabia que le sucedía…pero le afectaba lo que tuviera que ver con la vida amorosa de James Potter.

…… - Lily miró a sus amigas, quienes ya entendían en parte lo que le ocurría a su amiga

Creo que ya sabemos que te pasa amiga – dijo Ginger a su amiga abrazándola

A mi no me pasa nada – dijo Lily fríamente – a mi poco em importa la vida de ese infeliz de Potter

Lily…por favor dinos la verdad… - pidio ahora Kitty a la pelirroja - ¿Qué sientes por James Potter? O ¿Qué sucedió en el castigo?

¡Ya les dije que nada! Y déjenme en paz! No ha pasado nada! – chilló la chica de ojos verdes - ¡Solo que hoy corroboré que James Potter es un cerdo asqueroso y que lo odio!

¿Pero porqué! – preguntó Bella impaciente

Pero para la suerte de Lily en ese momento la fila corría y la profesora McGonagall pronunció su nombre:

Lilliane Evans, Gryffindor! – anunció la mujer. El llamando fue tan sonoro y fuerte, que se escuchó en todo el Gran Comedor, James intentando safarse de Katherine buscaba a Lily con la mirada pero no podía, no lograba encontrarla, hasta que la pelirroja se hizo paso entre la gente y subió a la tarima, se veía seria y distante, no miraba a nada ni a nadie en particular, estaba concentrada en un vacío o en un punto que nadie mas veía, la chica miró a la profesora, se le acercó, le dijo algo muy bajamente al oído y al recibir una afirmación por parte de la bruja, se dirigió al medio del escenario y comenzó tan seria como antes:

Hola, soy Lilliane Evans y postulo al papel de la "Bella Durmiente". Agradeceré su atención, el día de hoy interpretaré al canción "Eres tú" y diré algunos parlamentos de Aurora… - respiró hondo, intentó no recordar que James y esa Hufflepuff eran novios, y que el merodeador solo había estado jugando con ella como siempre lo hacia con todas, y comenzó – "Eres… - suspiró, tomó aire nuevamente y comenzó con voz melodiosa y muy afinada – "Eres tu la gran ilusión que yo soñé…eres tu… - todos comenzaron a observar a Lily, a escucharla, cantaba excepcional. James por su parte la miraba y escuchaba embelesado, sentía la voz de Lily como el canto de una sirena, quien al mismo tiempo actuaba e interpretaba a la bella durmiente , de pronto…la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a tambalearse, los asistentes no sabían si era parte de su actuación o de verdad le ocurría algo, en un momento Lily, muy mareada solo aspiró a mirar a James fríamente, quien era besado apasionadamente por Katherine, luego de esto…se desplomó en el piso como un cuerpo inerte. Al ver lo ocurrido…las Night Cats se alarmaron e intentaron subir a ver a su amiga, la cual era socorrida por la profesora McGonagall. El profesor Flitwick les impidió el paso y les ordenó apartarse a todos los cercanos para que entrara aire. A unos cinco metros se hallaba Christie Nettle sonriendo malévolamente y mirando a Katherine y James triunfante, la primera le cerró un ojo a la slytherin y sujetó fuertemente al chico Potter, quien no se había dado cuenta de la complicidad de la hufflepuff y la slytherin; y lo único que quería era ir a ver como se encontraba su pelirroja, intentó una vez mas alejarse de Katherine, pero no lo consiguió, lo único que logró fue ver a Madame Pomfrey entrando al Gran Salón y subiendo a la tarima. Luego de un rato se comenzó a hacer un espacio entre los presentes por donde pasaban el profesor Flitwick y Madame Pomfrey sujetando con sus varitas el cuerpo sin movimiento de Lily Evans, para llevarla a la enfermería. James intentó una vez mas deshacerse de su acompañante, más aún cuando vio pasar a la pelirroja flotando frente a él, cosa que lo desesperó e hizo un además de acercarse a ella, acto que fue inmediatamente detenido por su nueva novia.

Ni lo intentes – le dijo la rubia tomándolo del brazo violentamente – si la sigues se darán cuenta que ella te importa y yo no dudaré en hablar lo que sé.

……¬¬ - el chico la fulminó con esa mirada que traía loca a prácticamente todo el alumnado femenino.

Luego de salida de Lily y sus escoltas del Gran salón pudo divisar como Nick, el Ravenclaw "amigo" de Lily y las Night Cats caminaban también rumbo a la salida, después de hablar con la profesora McGonagall. El joven Potter apretó los puños con fuerza intentando mantener su ira "¿Porqué ese Ravenclaw podía ir a verla y él no¿Porqué Nick podía demostrar sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja y él no?" se preguntaba una y otra vez elñ chico de pelo alborotado.

Luego de un rato de cuchicheos y comentarios en la habitación sobre lo ocurrido entró nuevamente el profesor Flitwick en el lugar dando una explicación del estado de la joven Evans y posteriormente continuando con las audiciones, luego de dos horas ya todos habían audicionado y abandonaban cansados el lugar, para ir a las salas comunes, pasear por el colegio o en el caso de algunos como remus, a ver a Lily a al enfermería.

¿A dónde vas tan apurado lunático? – preguntó James a su amigo, quien buscaba algo insistentemente en el cajón de su velador.

Yo, este… - comenzó el chico de ojos miel distraídamente – voy a visitar a Lily – continuó buscando – aquí está – sacó del cajón una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes – bueno me voy…

Este…no, espera! – lo interrumpió el chico de anteojos – yo…iré contigo, mal que mal Evans es mi compañera – dijo intentando buscar una buena excusa para ir a ver a la prefecta

¿Tú? – lo miró extrañado pero no demasiado sorprendido Remus, ya que hace un tiempo James algo le había dicho que algo le provocaba la chica Evans – pero si tu detestas a Lily y ella a ti…no mejor no vayas solo la haras enojar

No, no, prometo no decirle nada – pidió el chico – solo quiero verla y saber como está ya que… - James dudó si contarle o no a su amigo lo ocurrió después del castigo, generalmente el primero en saber todo era Sirius, quien siempre lo aconsejaba, quizás no muy maduramente pero lo aconsejaba…pero esto, este hecho en particular sentía que debía contárselo q alguien responsable, alguien maduro y que le diera un consejo sabio, y ese alguien era Remus Lupin, quien esperaba palabra o frase alguna por parte de su amigo – la besé

¿Qué hiciste que! – gritó el joven Lupin conmocionado

No me hagas repetirlo, por favor – respondió avergonzado el guapo merodeador – yo se que estuvo mal…me odiará de por vida – culminó el chico apesadumbrado

Uff…te entiendo, pero… - cuestionó Remus – porque te perturba tanto si no te gusta Lily y porqué la besaste si estas de novio con Katherine Bones – preguntó perspicaz el joven Lupin – Ahhh y se me olvidaba…porqué además me pediste ayuda con Lily si luego llegas y te vas con Katherine!

Porque…porque…ay Remus si los sabes para que lo preguntas! – lo miró enojado James

Si, lo se… - asintió el chico – sé que te gusta Lily, pero quiero que lo aceptes y quiero saber porqué andas con Bones – finalizó sereno

Si, esta bien…me gusta Evans! Pero Katherine nos vio besándonos y dijo que si no era su novio, divulgaría lo que pasó entre Lily y yo, y yo no quiero que se sepa, en primer lugar porque eso le traería muchos problemas a Lily…mis querido fan club la odiaría por salir con un chico tan guapo como yo, porque ya sabes que soy muy codiciado…tanto como ese actor muggle Chan Mikel Murrey, y en segundo lugar porque se supone que la detesto!

Ayy James deja de lado tu orgullo! Y dile a Lily lo que sientes o Nick te ganará! – le aconsejó su amigo – ahhh y ese actor muggle se llama Chad Michael Murria no Chan Mikel Murrey jajajaja, Kari habla todo el día de él ¬¬...

xD weno…eso no importa, un pequeño cambio en el nombre no le hace mal a nadie…bueno…volviendo al tema…¿crees que deba hacer eso? – dijo pensativo el chico de gafas

Lo creo, pero creo también – sentenció lunático – que en esto de todas formas solo tienes que tomar la decisión tu y no dejarte chantajear…

No lo se… - titubeó James – creo que los típicos consejos inmaduros de Sirius como "corre" o "no le hables nunca mas" son mas fáciles de cumplir xD…a todo esto ¿dónde está Sirius? No lo veo desde el castigo

Fue a juntarse con Agatha, creo que lo tiene harto pero dice que mientras no aclare sus verdadero sentimientos no cortará con ella…aunque aun no se a quien se refiere con "verdaderos sentimientos"…pero sospecho a que chica puede referirse… - dijo el joven

Creo que yo también – dijo pensativamente James

Bueno yo creo que mejor me voy ya o cuando llegue a visitar a Lily ya habrá salido de la enfermería…¿vas? – culminó el chico de cabello dorado

Este…si claro – contestó el moreno merodeador – vamos… - sacó su varita y dijo – Flowerspentia! – y pareció un hermoso ramo de flores en la mano izquierda del merodeador.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron afuera con las Night Cats. Kari al ver acercarse a Remus se le abalanzó y lo besó, al percatarse de la presencia de James lo miró con le entrecejo fruncido.

Y este que hace aquí – dijo Kari enojada – que se vaya

Yo…vine a ver a Li…Evans – dijo avergonzado el chico de cabello alborotado

Que hace él aquí – se unió ahora Ginger al grupo – vete ¿No te das cuenta que por tu culpa mi amiga está ahí? – señaló la enfermería

¿Yo? No se de que hablas, ni siquiera se porque Evans se desmayó – dijo el chico

¿Ah no, No seas mentiroso, después del castigo contigo y Black Lily llegó rara, quizás que le hicieron – continuó la joven

No le hicimos nada! – mintió James - ¡Que Evans sea una llorona, enclenque e hipocondríaca no es mi culpa! – una vez mas James Potter, preso de la desesperación hablaba sin pensar y formaba un nuevo problema en su vida…

¡PLAFFFF!

Lo único que sintió James Potter luego de decir eso fue un fuerte golpe en su nariz y que luego se golpeó la cabeza al caer al suelo debido al golpe…luego de eso no supo mas de su vida hasta mucho después.

- Eso es para que te limpies la boca antes de hablar de Lily – dijo alguien furiosamente, mientras todos lo miraban atónitos.

**CONTINUARÁ...!**

* * *

**Bueno aqui terminó el capi! ahora solo me tienen que decir...¿soy muy mala¿les gustó el capitulo? a mi la verdad, verdad...no me gustó mucho, para que les voy a mentir...pero espero poder hacer algo mejor el prox capitulo...espero me dejen un review! con su opinion! que de eso depende si lo sigo el fic o no...**

**¿Quién le habrá pegado a James¿Se sabrá lo que ocurrió entre James y Lily¿Qué tienen que ver Christie y Katherine¿En quien está realmente interesado Sirius¿Quién obtendrá los papeles principales de la obra! ayyy bueno, eso creo que lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo...si es que hay...y si quieres que haya lo unico qeu tienes que hacer es hacer clic en GO abajo al final de la página...weno nos vemos..cuidense...byess ! y mil pero mil mil grax a todas las que me dejaron review en el capi anterior para que vean que dejé de abandonar este fic xD...lo reviví.**

**Grax x sus comentarios a: MaDe, Mondlicht Weasley, Kari Potter, Zara Potter-Black, MaryGin, Pipa, yasna lupin, vinnesa, Ilse, Nayades, LunaticaBlack, ****Alexxita Lupin Black****Lamister****, agus, ****emilialupin**

**Sorry x no poner tanta comedia en este capitulo, pero es que necesitaba poner un capitulo de suspenso para poder volver al training...weno byess ! y REVIEWSSS PLISSS!**

**SABRINA !**


End file.
